Bloom
by alexwishington
Summary: When Kurt picks up a random guy at a club one night, he expects a night of fun between the sheets. What he doesn't expect is to fall for him. Sucky summary I know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I have written this as an apology to all of you guys for taking forever in updating "When You Read My Mind" I hope you all like. It started off as just club!sex, but you all know me, I have to make it emotional in some way. It's cool cause I actually liked how it came out.

So, anyway read ahead, and know that I'm extremely sorry for being a procrastinating bitch.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or the amazing Radiohead song from which the title comes from. Seriously, if you ever get a chance go listen to The King Of Limbs, it's fucking remarkable. Okay, I shall shut up now.**

* * *

><p>The music blares loudly throughout the crowded club, and Kurt sits at the bar, sipping at his vodka while watching the intoxicated patrons of the club grind up against each other. He's actually quite bored. He really doesn't like to go out to places like this, but his best friend, Mercedes is in town and she simply begged Kurt to taker her out. Show her "The Real New York" and Kurt could simply not refuse her.\<p>

Currently, Mercedes is grinding up on some random guy, drunk off of her ass, therefore leaving Kurt all on his own at the bar with his vodka. Oh the things he does for his best friend.

"Hey sexy, can I buy you a drink?" some drunk guy asks, and Kurt turns to glare at him.

"No, thank you." He says, turning back to the direction of the bar to order himself another drink.

"Oh come, on just one drink." The guy slurs, reaching down to cup Kurt's ass. Kurt jumps and turns around to slap the guy in the face, mustering all of the strength he has.

"What the fuck! You fucking bitch." Drunk guy yells, and looks about ready to hit Kurt. But before he can do anything a man throws himself in front of Kurt, blocking him from the man's fist.

"Didn't you hear him? He said no." The mysterious man says, his tone severe.

"You're lucky he was here." Drunk guy spits, and storms off, tripping on his own feet along the way.

"Are you okay?" Mystery guy says into Kurt's ear. Kurt looks up and is immediately met by the most beautiful pair of gold-green eyes he's ever seen.

"F-fine." Kurt stutters, looking at the stranger up and down. He's truly gorgeous, with a prominent jaw line that has a light dusting of stubble, amazing cheekbones, triangular eyebrows, and curly black hair. He looks shorter than Kurt by about one or two inches, but that's okay. The stranger gives Kurt a dazzling smile, and Kurt swears his heart stops beating for a minute.

"I saw you from over on the other side, and saw that guy was bugging you." The Greek god says. "What's your name?"

"Kurt."

"I'm Blaine." Blaine. Kurt likes the sound of that.

"Blaine. Were your parents big fans of Pretty In Pink?"

"Maybe. Were yours big fans of The Sound Of Music?"

"Maybe." Kurt repeats, smiling at the fact that this boy knew The Sound Of Music.

"Well, I should leave you. The danger's all gone." Blaine turns around, and Kurt throws an arm out to stop him from leaving.

"Wait, have a drink with me." It's not even a question. Kurt is really interested in this guy, and he's not taking a chance on him getting away.

Blaine smiles. "Alright, one more drink couldn't hurt." he says settling himself next to Kurt and flagging down the bartender.

One drink soon turns into three, then four, then Kurt is finding it a little harder to sit straight. His mind wandering to places it shouldn't go to. Places where Blaine was shirtless. And it's hard because Kurt really wants to focus on what Blaine is saying, but his mind is refusing to cooperate with him.

"Oh my god, I love this song." Blaine yells out suddenly, bouncing up and down on his seat. "Dance with me?" And before Kurt can respond, Blaine yanks out onto the dance floor and begins to grind up against him. Kurt more than happily returns the motion, grinding back into Blaine. He feels Blaine's growing erection against his ass, and that only encourages Kurt to grind more harshly.

"Mmm." Blaine moans into Kurt's ear, and Kurt whips his head around fast to press his lips to Blaine's. Blaine gasps a bit at the surprise action, but nonetheless returns Kurt's kiss with enthusiasm. The boys literally stop dancing to kiss passionately in the middle of the dance floor. Kurt decides to be bold and thrusts his hips up into Blaine's groin. Blaine gasps and lets his hands slide down to grab Kurt's ass, kneading gently at them above his jeans.

"Bathroom. Now." Kurt growls, tugging Blaine across the dance floor and into the dingy bathroom. Kurt pushes Blaine into a stall and pins him against the wall, kissing him furiously, and unbuttoning his shirt. Blaine's hand drops from Kurt's neck to palm at Kurt's aching erection.

Kurt's drunk. He knows that he shouldn't be doing this, but he can't deny Blaine right now. Not when he's got that amazing body, and that talented tongue.

Oh my god, his tongue.

"Blaine," Kurt murmurs, his hand reaching down to unbuckle Blaine's pants.

"No. I want to…" Blaine says, and turns them around so that Kurt is now the one pressed up against the wall of the stall. Blaine drops to his knees, and pulls Kurt's pants down . He mouths at Kurt's cock through the thin fabric of his underwear, and Kurt moans loudly. Blaine tugs at Kurt's underwear, letting them fall down to the floor, and stares at Kurt's cock.

It's a pretty impressive cock. It's not porn star long, or thicker than an arm, but it's… unique. Even though Blaine's only met him tonight, he can tell that Kurt likes to keep himself well groomed, and his cock was no exception it looks nicer than any other cock Blaine's seen. Sure, he likes dick, but that doesn't mean the dude Blaine's blowing should forgo personal hygiene.

"Mmm such a pretty cock." Blaine purrs, kissing the head lightly. "Want to take it in my mouth.." And he does just that, swallowing Kurt whole. Kurt groans and thrusts forward, immediately stilling after. He doesn't know if Blaine likes this.

"It's okay Kurt, you can fuck my mouth." Blaine allows, and with Blaine's approval Kurt thrusts into his mouth with no restraints, fucking it deeply, and making sure that he hit's the back of Blaine's throat with every stroke. Blaine takes it in, sucking on Kurt's cock as if it was a lollipop. Kurt drops his hand to grip at Blaine's hair, not pushing him in, but using it to hold onto something that wasn't the dirty bathroom stall. Blaine groans, urging

Kurt to pull on his hair, and Kurt happily obliges, tugging at Blaine's hair while thrusting his hips and moaning loudly.

"C-close, fuck. You might want to back off-oh god." He yells when Blaine presses his tongue to the underside of Kurt's cock. "God damnit Blaine m-move!" Blaine ignores him and pulls back to suck on the head of Kurt's cock, tonguing the slit messily. Kurt begins to tense, and shake, and Blaine only has enough time to move his head back a bit before Kurt explodes onto his face.

"O-oh my g-god. I'm so sorry." Kurt says shakily, looking at Blaine with his cum all over his face. He actually looks really hot, but Kurt apologizes anyway because it's probably a bit rude to come on someone's face without asking them if it was alright.

"It's alright," Blaine says, standing up to give Kurt a long, deep kiss. "I liked it."

Kurt groans, and starts lapping at Blaine's face, licking it clean of his cum. Blaine moans throatily, and makes to turn Kurt around but said boy stops him.

"Can we… uhm, go somewhere?" he says, his shyness returning even though he's just licked cum off of a guys face. "I'm horny, but I don't really want to have sex in a dirty club bathroom.

Blaine chuckles, and bends down to pull Kurt's pants up. "Let's go." he says, and grabs Kurt's hand to lead him out of the room.

Blaine runs through the club like a bat out of hell, with Kurt trailing behind him. The stop at the bar briefly so that Kurt can tell Mercedes he's leaving.

"You go and get laid boo. I have a feeling I'm not going home alone either." She slurs, and returns to sucking on her suitors face.

Kurt shakes his head, and with a quick wave goodbye follows Blaine outside. He hails a cab in record time, and they drive off to Blaine's apartment. Having decided that it's closer to the club.

During the drive Kurt thinks. He's never been the type of person to just randomly pick up a guy at a club, but there was something about Blaine that has him throwing everything he knows out the window. Kurt finds himself staring at Blaine and tries to look away, but Blaine leans in and kisses him. Kurt looks at him amazed. Surely random hookups didn't kiss like _that _on the cab ride to the apartment. Blaine looks at Kurt trying to piece this together and laughs, Kurt joining in after a few seconds, earning them both an odd look from the cab driver.

The boys get dropped off in front of Blaine's apartment building, and Blaine takes Kurt's hand once again. He really has to stop doing that. Random hookups don't hold hands every five seconds.

"Come on," Blaine says, and takes off, running through the door and into the elevator with Kurt following behind him. Blaine pushes Kurt into the wall and his mouth is back on Kurt's, kissing him passionately. So passionately that Kurt stumbles back and falls down.

"Oops," Blaine giggles, kissing Kurt's neck. The boys are so wrapped up in each other that they don't notice the low _ding _signaling their stop until the door is closing again. Kurt throws a leg out to stop it from closing, and makes to get up.

"Mmm, I think we'd better get out of the elevator before we can't." Kurt suggests, pulling Blaine up and kissing him one last time before he gestures toward the hall outside the elevator doors. "Lead the way, Romeo."

Blaine grins and bolts out the door, leaving Kurt standing in the elevator, bemused.

"Come on, Juliet."

Kurt smiles at the nickname Blaine's bestowed upon him, but then stops. Random hookups don't give each other nicknames. He disregards this and runs to meet Blaine who takes off once Kurt exit's the elevator.

"Catch me if you can." Blaine calls out.

"Oh no fair." Kurt throws back at him, and runs faster down the hall, giggling giddily alongside Blaine. They were probably going to wake up the entire floor, but right now Kurt's not inclined to care.

They come to a halt in front of what seems to be Blaine's apartment, and Blaine fiddles with the keys, nearly dropping them when Kurt starts to kiss the back of his neck.

Eventually, he gets the door open and the boys tumble through it, their mouths back to kissing each other.

"Bedroom. Now." Kurt groans, having no idea which way to go.

Blaine reaches around and pucks Kurt up, Kurt winding his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine nearly runs to his room and throws Kurt onto the bed , not bothering to turn around and close the door.

"Roommate?" Kurt asks. Blaine shakes his head, and steps forward. Walking a little wobbly seeing as he's still a bit drunk.

Kurt quickly unbuttons his shirt, and pulls it off before moving onto his pants and shoes. When he's done he looks up and Blaine's staring at him with a look of pure lust that has Kurt nearly melting into a puddle. No man has ever looked at Kurt the way Blaine is looking at him. Not that Kurt has a whole bunch of experience with that. He's only ever had sex with a whooping four people. One of them, his ex-boyfriend, and two were drunken hookups. Those weren't so good. Not the sex. Oh no, the sex was good, but Kurt was missing the emotional depth. He was never one to just fuck any guy. Kurt believes in sex with love, or at least sex with some form of connection.

And he feels this connection with Blaine. Sure, he's only met him tonight, but he can already feel a closeness to Blaine. Otherwise he wouldn't be doing this, no matter how drunk he was.

Kurt decided he's had enough with Blaine staring at him, and reaches out to grab onto his shirt, practically ripping it off of his body. Blaine's a bit taken aback with the sudden movement, but goes along with it, finding Kurt's sudden bravado extremely attractive.

"Take your pants off." Kurt growls, pushing Blaine off of him to settle himself in the middle of the bed. Blaine peels the clothes on his bottom half off and drapes himself over Kurt, his naked cock rubbing against Kurt's still clothed one.

"Oh, fuck." Kurt groans, and thrusts up, desperate for the friction. Blaine brings his hands to the waistband of Kurt's boxer briefs and pauses.

"Can I?" He asks, his voice having taken a caring tone a boyfriend usually talks in. Kurt looks at him, a sudden sense of safety suddenly overtaking his body.

"Y-yes. Just don't laugh at it, okay?" He says, forgetting the fact that Blaine's already seen his cock up and personal.

Blaine removes his underwear, and stares at it. It doesn't look any different from when Blaine's seen it last. It's still nice and pink, and it still has that well groomed thatch of hair at the base of it. Why on earth would Kurt tell him not to laugh? Kurt begins to squirm under Blaine's gaze, and shift his legs uncomfortably.

"You're absolutely beautiful. Why would I laugh?" Blaine says, and uses his hands to stop Kurt from wriggling his legs

"Not every one liked my… uhm well, they laughed at me." The memory stings. Those men laughing at his usually pale cock. It always eats away at him.

"Those guys are fucking idiots. I think your cock is gorgeous." Blaine says, and as if to prove it to him kisses the head of his cock lightly.

"Oh." Kurt sighs, resisting the urge to thrust in. "Blaine, fuck me. Please."

Blaine shimmies up the bed to grab a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand. He squirts a bit of lube into his hand and brings it to Kurt's entrance. Kurt yelps, surprised that Blaine just didn't put it in. none of his other previous partners ever had the decency to prepare him.

"I'm going to prep you, okay?" Blaine soothes, "It'll hurt less." Kurt nods, feeling his heart swell a bit. Random hookups didn't bother with prep.

"Kurt, are you a virgin?" Blaine asks.

"N-no. But nobody's ever really prepped me before."

"Why not/" Blaine inquires.

"I have no idea." Kurt admits.

"Oh Kurt, please tell me they've used a condom."

"Oh yes, that I was really adamant about." Kurt assures, and Blaine leans down to kiss him softly. Kurt shudders at the tenderness in his kiss, and then melts away into it.

"Blaine, please…" Kurt beseeches.

"This is going to hurt a bit." Blaine warns, and then gently inserts a finger. Kurt winces,

and whines at the pain.

"Shh, it's okay." Blaine soothes, and begins to move his finger. "I'm going to add another okay?"

Kurt nods and braces himself. Blaine adds a second finger and scissors them inside of Kurt before silently inserting a third and lets that one search for the little nub he's sure is going to drive Kurt wild. After seconds of blindly searching he finds Kurt's prostate and brushes his finger over it causing Kurt to arch his back and yell out Blaine's name.

"A-again. Please Blaine."

Blaine obliges, and within seconds Kurt's reduced to a blubbering, moaning mess.

"Oh god, Blaine, yes!" he wails, riding Blaine's fingers.

Blaine brushes against Kurt's prostate one more time before he retrieves his hand, and Kurt makes a whining noise.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Kurt demands.

"I have to take my fingers out in order to fuck you, dear."

"Oh."

Blaine laughs, and leans down to press a kiss to Kurt's shoulder. "It's okay." he says, rolling the condom on before he aligns himself with Kurt's hole.

Kurt takes a deep breath as Blaine pushes in. It's surprising how much it still hurts. Although today, because Blaine stretched him, it doesn't really hurt so much. Blaine stills once he's inside of Kurt completely, letting him get used to the feeling.

"Blaine," Kurt murmurs. "Move." and Blaine starts to move his hips, slowly. Not wanting to hurt Kurt any further.

"Oh god. Faster, please." Kurt implores, and moves his own hips, snapping them up harshly. Blaine gasps and picks up on the movement, increasing the tempo of his thrusts. Kurt arches off of the bed when Blaine hits that spot inside of him, and his nails scratch at Blaine's back.

"Oh! Yes, yes!" Kurt babbles, his left hand falling from his back. Blaine reaches out and grabs it, lacing their fingers together. Kurt looks down at it curiously. Hookups never did this. They never held his hand. Hell, even his ex-boyfriend didn't hold his hand when they had sex. The gesture, so small to other people means so much to Kurt. He starts thinking about after tonight. What's going to happen after tonight? Kurt really wants to see Blaine again, and not for sex. He wants to get to know him, he wants to be something to him.

But Kurt doesn't know if Blaine wants that. For all Kurt knows he might never see Blaine, and that's a tough pill to swallow.

Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand and lets himself enjoy this for now. Let's himself fall for Blaine at least for tonight. Let's himself enjoy the way his name tumbles from Blaine's lips. So soft, and careful, and for some reason loving.

Kurt can feel himself nearing his release, and part of him wants it to come, and the other part never wants to let go. He knows that once he lets go it's over. They'll fall asleep, and in the morning Kurt will put his clothes back on, and walk out the door. Never to see Blaine again.

No matter how much Kurt wants this to go on forever, it can't. he needs release, needs to be engulfed by that wave of pleasure he loves riding. He doesn't want to. He doesn't want to say goodbye to Blaine.

"Kurt, baby, it's okay. Let go." Blaine urges. "I know you want to. Come with me."

Kurt cannot refuse him. He allows himself to fall, coming harder than he's ever come before, with Blaine following behind him. Screaming Kurt's name in a way Kurt's never heard it before. He smiles as Blaine collapses on top of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologizes, getting off of Kurt and laying down next to him. General awkwardness setting in immediately. Kurt doesn't really know if he should say anything. Would it be tacky if you say "Thanks for the sex?"

Yeah, better safe than sorry.

"So," Blaine says, knocking Kurt out of his thoughts . "I'm guessing you want to get going." He says, a noticeable hint of sadness in his voice.

"I probably should." Kurt answers, and Blaine's face falls. "But I don't want to."

Blaine looks up at the beautiful boy next to him. "Spend the night?" He says hopefully.

Kurt nods. Trying to bite back his smile.

"Is it alright if I… snuggle with you?" Blaine asks shyly.

Kurt feels his heart skip a beat, Blaine wants to snuggle with him. Could this meant hat he wants the same things as Kurt? Snuggling was really a couple thing.

"A-alright."

Blaine smiles, and reaches out for the smaller boy, cradling him against his chest. Kurt feels Blaine's heartbeat, and it's a safe sound. He feels like he's at home here in Blaine's arms.

"A-about this…" Kurt starts, but Blaine stops him.

"Sh. I don't want to talk about anything tonight. I just want to sleep, snuggled against you." Kurt smiles, and leans more into Blaine.

"Okay." He breathes, and lets himself fall again. He's not sure whether he's going to be able to come back. But at this moment he doesn't care. He lets himself bask in the moment, with Blaine.

At least for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What do you all think. Leave me lovely reviews?

I'm thinking about turning this into a full fledged story. I know I'm probably losing my marbles by even thinking about this, but this actually peeked my interests. I haven't written a future!fic before and I think I may take a stab at it. That's only if you want me too. It's probably a bad idea since I'm falling behind on all of my other stories, but if the public wants it then I will write it.

Let me know, 'kay?

Toodles.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First of all I want to thank you all for the loads of reviews. Over sixty reviews for the first chapter. Oh hot damn. Thank you all so much. I wasn't not expecting so many of you to like it so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

As a reward I have given you chapter two a whole week early. Yay. Enjoy and I hope it keeps you satisfied until I get chapter three written.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Kurt wakes up the next morning and the first thing he does is search for Blaine, but he finds the space next to him empty. Kurt's heart aches a bit. He knew that it was too good to be true. Blaine probably didn't even want to face him and woke up earlier to go hide in the bathroom or something.

The question is, why the hell should Kurt care? It's not like Blaine's his boyfriend, he was a hookup. Nothing more or nothing less. Kurt makes to get out of the bed when he comes across a folded sheet of white paper laying on the nightstand addressed to him.

_Please don't despair fair Juliet, I am in the kitchen if you want to talk. -Romeo._

Kurt smiles so big he's sure his face will rip in half. Blaine's not completely repulsed by him. He wants to talk about it. Kurt jumps out of bed so fast he very nearly runs out of the room naked. He stops himself and turns around to at least throw his boxers on. He finds his clothes folded neatly on a chair and then his eyes spot the shirt Blaine was wearing last night. In an act of boldness he grabs Blaine's shirt and throws it on, leaving the front open before he walks out the door, down the hallway, and into the kitchen.

Blaine is standing in a pair of pajama pants that hang loosely on his hips. In only those pants, meaning he's standing without a shirt, meaning that Kurt can see every muscle of his back. Kurt has a sudden urge to reach out and trace the contours of Blaine's back. Is that allowed? They've already had sex so Kurt assumes he can have a little touch. Before he can come to some sort of conclusion Blaine turns around, and Kurt nearly has another heart attack. His hair is all disheveled, and a stray curl is hanging across his forehead, his hazel eyes somehow looking brighter than Kurt's seen them.

"Good morning." He greets cheerfully, throwing Kurt a smirk when he notices his shirt on

Kurt's body. "Hungry?"

And as if on cue, Kurt's stomach growls loudly, and he looks away, flushing an unpleasant shade of red. Blaine giggles and steps closer to Kurt, almost as close as he was last night.

"Sit down and I'll get you a plate."

Kurt obeys and tentatively takes a seat at the far side of the table, taking this opportunity to take a look at the place.

It's nice. It doesn't look like the typical college students apartment. It actually looks like there was some thought put into the décor. Sure, it's not as nice as Kurt's apartment, but compared to some of the places Kurt's been, this one trumps them all.

Kurt's veered away from his train of thought when a plate of food is placed before him, and it smells so fucking good that Kurt almost wants to dig in, but he's a guest in Blaine's house. A guest who had sex with him the night before, but a guest nonetheless. So he waits until Blaine sits down in front of him.

"You can eat, you know." Blaine says, as he sits down next to Kurt with his own plate of food. Kurt timidly takes a bite out of the omelet in front of him, and oh my god it's so good. Seriously, this is the best omelet he's ever had. And he lives in New York City. Blaine giggles at Kurt's reaction.

"It's okay you can express how good my cooking is." He says smugly.

"Cocky now are we?" Kurt says.

"He speaks." Blaine exclaims, and Kurt raises his eyebrow at him. "Sorry, it's just that you've been so quiet this morning I thought the only time you speak is when you're drunk and having sex with me." He jokes, and Kurt's eyes widen marginally. "Sorry, that was a stupid thing to say."

"It's okay." Kurt whispers. "I guess I am being rather shy."

"You have a right to be, here you are having breakfast with a guy that was supposed to be a drunk one night stand. It's kind of fucking awkward." Blaine laughs, trying to break the tension.

Kurt chuckles back nervously, trying not to get lost in Blaine's hazel eyes. "Was last night only a hookup?" He asks. "I just want to know so that I won't let myself fall for you."

"It may have started out as a hookup, but once we got around to having the actual sex I realized I didn't want it to end after last night." Blaine answers, and Kurt swears he's going to start crying. God, Kurt stop being such an emotional little girl.

"Really?"

"Really. You're special, Kurt. I've only known you for a night, but I know you're something else, and I want to get to know you. I want to know what you like, what you don't like. I want to know what you want to do after college. I want something with you. If you'll let me have something."

Kurt can't believe the words that are coming from Blaine's mouth. The realization that Blaine wants the same things as Kurt… is fucking glorious. He feels like jumping for joy, he feels like yelling from the rooftops, but that you see would be very silly.

"I…I want the same things too, Blaine." Kurt says, ducking his head shyly. "I want to get to know you."

Blaine uses his thumb and forefinger to lift Kurt's face to look at him, and the warmth from Blaine's eyes that meets Kurt is simply breathtaking. No one's ever looked at him the way Blaine does. It's new and exciting, and Kurt never wants Blaine to stop looking at him like that.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine wonders, staring intently at Kurt's face.

"Nobody's ever looked at me the way you do." Kurt admits bashfully.

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

"Definitely a good thing."

Blaine smiles, and leans in to place a tender kiss on Kurt's lips. So tender that it catches Kurt by surprise.

"You can stop acting like that, you know." Blaine says against Kurt's lips. "I am kind of dating you now, so I think I'm allowed to kiss you when I please."

"Oh." Kurt whispers, and leans in to capture Blaine's lips with his own, kissing him with a brand new fervor. Blaine kisses back hungrily, completely ignoring the plate of food in front of him. Kurt detaches himself and climbs into Blaine's lap, straddling him. Blaine squeaks lightly, but continues kissing him, his tongue poking out to lick at Kurt's lips. Kurt grants him entrance, and inadvertently starts to grind up against him.

"Kurt," Blaine breathes, and places his hands at Kurt's hips to stop cease his movements.

"As much as I really like kissing you, I think we should take this slow. I still don't even know your last name."

Kurt giggles and stops moving, but remains sitting on Blaine's lap. "Hummel."

"Hummel. Explains why you look like a Hummel figurine." Blaine notes, only making Kurt giggle even more. Gosh, he's really starting to like this boy.

"It's weird, right? And if you think I look like a Hummel figurine now, you should have seen me when I started high school."

"Were you super adorable?"

"I think so."

"My, my look who's being cocky now." Blaine laughs, and buries his face into Kurt's neck.

"Are we going to continue this conversation while you're sitting on my lap?"

Kurt nods his head timidly, biting his lower lip.

"I might get distracted."

"What do you mean? oh!" Kurt squeaks. "Oh, you mean, oh." oh, okay. Kurt can kind of feel Blaine starting to grow against his thigh, and it might be a good idea if he gets off. Kurt's actually really interested in building a relationship with this guy and it may be a bit hard if they're fucking like rabbits all the time.

"Yeah, so I think it would be safer if you'd get off of my lap and sit down on the chair. Finish your omelet too, I worked really hard on that."

Kurt kisses Blaine once more and resumes his previous seat, digging into the omelet like he wanted to when he first laid eyes on it.

"So, Kurt Hummel; tell me about yourself." Blaine says, leaning forward to listen intently."

"Uhm, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"That's a bit vague." Kurt notes.

"Okay, lets start off with the basics; birthday, where you were born, parents, you get the gist of it."

Kurt smiles at the interest in Blaine's voice. "Well, my name's Kurt Hummel, birthday October 9, I am 21 years old, currently a student at NYADA-" Blaine's eyes light up when he mentions the school, but doesn't interrupt Kurt. "Originally from Lima, Ohio."

"You're from Lima too?" Blaine interrupts.

Kurt blinks, Blaine's from Lima? How has he never not met him before. "You're form Lima?"

"Yeah, well I'm from Westerville. As you know it's really close to Lima. But point is I'm from Ohio too."

"Small world." Kurt says.

"I'll say. So NYADA. Pretty prestigious school?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiles widely. "I want to be on Broadway some day, and I got a scholarship so, might as well." Kurt shrugs.

"But isn't it like really hard to get in in general?" Blaine asks.

"I guess I'm just really good."

"Oh, it's nice to know you're not self-centered at all." Blaine teases, and Kurt throws his napkin at him.

"Shut up."

"Broadway, though. Are you a really good singer?"

"Well duh," Kurt replies smugly, and Blaine's eyes light up again.

"Why did you get like a hundred times more sexier?"

Kurt throws his head back and laughs, boisterous. "Well, thank you very much."

"Seriously though, I bet you have a gorgeous voice." Blaine states.

Kurt blushes, and looks away. "How do you always make me blush?"

"It's a gift."

"Ah."

"I would love to hear you sing one day." Blaine says, staring dreamily into Kurt's eyes, causing said boy to blush deeply again

How the hell does he do that? He's making Kurt revert back to his blushing sixteen year old self.

"You know what I've been noticing?" Blaine says, twirling his fork in his hand. "You blush easily."

"I… it's just that you're really…" words were failing Kurt, he really was reverting back to his teenage years.

"I think it's adorable."

Kurt turns away, and takes a moment to calm down before he looks Blaine in the eye again. "So, you still haven't told me anything about yourself, Blaine I don't know your last name yet."

Blaine chuckles, and extends his hand out for Kurt to shake. "Blaine Anderson, 21 years old, my birthday is in September; the 15th to be exact. I currently attend Columbia and am in the process of getting a teaching degree."

"Columbia? Isn't the commute like, horrible?"

"Oh yeah, the commute sucks, but I actually like it. I get to learn about more new things about New York along the way, and it's my dream school. I would cross the country for it." Blaine gushes, and Kurt smiles. Blaine does seem like a smart guy, but I mean Columbia. Jackpot.

"What do you want to teach?" Kurt asks.

"Music."

"Do you sing?"

"I do." Blaine answers.

"I bet _you_ sing beautifully." Kurt whispers into his food.

"Well I guess you'll just have to see." Blaine says, smirking slightly.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt says, his fingers playing with the button on Blaine's shirt

he's wearing.

"Of course."

"What attracted you to me? At the club. Why me?"

"Honestly?"

Kurt nods, gnawing on his bottom lip nervously.

"Your face. I saw you from the moment you walked in, I know pretty stalkerish, but I was watching you all night long and kept on drinking drink after drink to pluck up the courage to ask you for a dance. I actually thought I was going to sit at the bar and watch you leave, but then that guy came up to you and something snapped in me. I wanted to protect you, even though I had no right to. I took a chance and I'm glad I took it."

Kurt looks at Blaine, the corner of his lip quivering almost as if he wants to smile. "I'm glad you came to my rescue." He admits. Blaine smiles, and leans in again to kiss his beloved angels lips.

Kurt would have been truly happy, just sitting here with Blaine, but of course the real world calls, and by the real world he means Mercedes.

"Is that your phone?" Blaine asks, cocking his head to the direction of the bedroom.

"It is," Kurt stands and runs to Blaine's bedroom, where his phone is beeping annoyingly. And sure enough it's a text message from Mercedes.

_Boy, where are you? I know you went and got laid, but I didn't expect you to be gone still._

Kurt rolls his eyes, oh if only she knew.

"The Capulet's are calling you away already, my fair Juliet?" Blaine says from where he's standing at the door.

"Mhhm I'm afraid it's time for me to take my leave, dearest Romeo." Kurt begins to dress in his clothes and notices Blaine staring at him. Kurt doesn't have to turn around to know that Blaine's looking at his ass, and Kurt wiggles it for good measure.

"Oh, don't tease me unless you plan on doing anything about it," he warns, and Kurt giggles.

"Sorry, I really do have to go."

"Come here." Blaine holds his arms out, and Kurt eagerly walks over to him, fitting himself into the warm embrace. "I want you to know that last night was one of the best nights of my life."

"Mine too. I almost don't want to leave but I have to," Kurt says, "Here," he detaches himself from Blaine and walks to his nightstand to retrieve a pen. "Don't wash your hands until you write this down." he proceeds to write his number on Blaine's palm. "There you go."

Blaine smiles, and inspects his hand, smiling even wider when he sees that Kurt's drawn a heart at the end of it. Oh he's definitely going to call him.

"Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight 'till it be morrow." Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear.

"Hey, that's my line." the boys giggle, and Kurt hugs Blaine once more. "Walk me to the door?"

"Of course."

Blaine walks Kurt out his apartment and into the hall. He even walks him to the elevator, trying to take advantage of every last second he has with Kurt right now.

"I'll call you tonight." Blaine promises, and Kurt nods, happily.

"I look forward to it." He rocks himself on the balls of his feet uncertainly until Blaine chuckles lightly and plants a kiss on him, as chaste as he can manage. They're not in a rush right now, they have all the time in the world to kiss now. But what's more important to Kurt at this moment, is getting to know Blaine. He knows the basics, but that's only left him craving more.

"Bye," Kurt breathes, and smells Blaine, inhaling his scent.

"Goodbye, fair Juliet." Blaine smiles, and wipes a strand of hair away from Kurt's face.

Kurt gets into the elevator, and keeps his eyes on Blaine until the doors close. Once they do Kurt jumps, as high as he can, and places his hand against his heart.

He's starting something with Blaine, this wasn't just another hookup. He feels so happy he could scream. For years he's craved some sort of affection, some sort of love. He couldn't find it with random hookups and he couldn't find it with his ex-boyfriend. He saw a glimmer of it with Blaine last night, and for the love of god he hopes that it grows. Grows into something that's going to take him by surprise, but he's going to love it.

"Well Kurt, it looks like the start of something special." Kurt smiles to himself as he steps out of the elevator, his disheveled state garnering him loads of looks from the people who live in the building. But Kurt's so happy right now that he doesn't care.

Let them look. He thinks. Let them look.

**A/N: **I don't think that the morning after talk came out as awkward as I had hoped it to be, but oh well. This is the way I wrote it and I actually really like it.

Leave me lovely reviews. I actually really love getting them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Once again I am sorry for taking long for an update. I hope this is worth the wait. I didn't realize I was putting stuff about Kurt's past in here until I got to the end. It just came to me. I'm still working on what his past should be though. I have to plan that out. And I'm sorry I can't provide names of things in New York. I am from California, and I have no internet, so researching this at 2 in the morning is an impossibility. I will do more thorough research for other chapters though.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I still have no rights to Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt walks into his apartment wearing a smug expression that's been there since he left Blaine's building. He's so happy, and elated that he almost misses Mercedes charge at him.<p>

"Oh my god, you slut! Tell me all about it? Was it awesome? Was it awkward? You stayed for breakfast didn't you? Oh my god!"

"Geez, calm down Mercedes. I will tell you everything right after you tell me if you went home with that mysterious male who's lips you were glued to last night." Kurt inquires.

"I brought him here." Mercedes answers. "I hope that's alright. It sort of happened."

"Yeah, it's fine. Just as long as you remembered to clean up."

"Don't worry about that. I made sure to clean up the mess." Mercedes smirks.

"Mess?" Kurt asks.

"Let's just say I was fucking glad you weren't home yesterday." Mercedes says knowingly.

"You whore." Kurt exclaims, deliberating on whether he wanted to hug Mercedes, or slap her.

"Hey, last night was my last night in New York, might as well live a bit." Mercedes defends.

Kurt laughs, and makes his way to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of the coffee Mercedes made.

"So, you have some explaining to do."

"About what?" Kurt says.

"About that hot piece of ass you ran out of the club with last night." Mercedes very nearly yells, her excitement getting the best of her.

"Oh. Him." Kurt breathes out, on the verge of swooning.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me." Mercedes begs.

Kurt fixes his coffee, and beckons his best girlfriend over to sit with him at the table.

"So, what's his name?"

"His name's Blaine." Kurt really loves the way his name falls ever so gracefully from his lips. "He's the same age as us, and goes to Columbia. He's studying to be a teacher, and his apartment is so nice, and he's so nice, and awesome, and-"

"Okay Kurt, that's great and all, but is he a good fuck?" Mercedes asks, bluntly.

Kurt hesitates slightly for dramatic effect, and then says, very giddily, "Yes! Oh my god Mercedes, he's so amazing in bed. He took care of me, and made sure I was comfortable. He even prepped me."

"No way, he did?" Mercedes says, knowing all too well how unlucky Kurt is in the sex department. "How sweet. Kurt, did you guys go out and get breakfast afterwards?"

"No, he made me breakfast." Kurt says, smiling widely at then memory of Blaine cooking shirtless.

Mercedes squeals loudly and places her hand on top of Kurt's. "Are you going to see him again, or was this a one time thing?"

"We kind of agreed to start dating."

"Really?"

Kurt nods, blushing slightly. "He said he wants to get to know me. Mercedes, he's so great, he actually cares about me, and he calls me Juliet; it's so cute. And his body, his body, Mercedes. The man is a freaking Adonis." Kurt gushes, and Mercedes smiles.

"Kurt, I'm so freaking happy for you. It's about time you find yourself a decent man, god knows Danny wasn't decent."

Kurt cringes at the mention of his ex boyfriend. "Can we please not talk about Danny?"

"Sorry boo," Mercedes says. "So, I know he looks like Adonis what else do I need to know?" She says, trying to turn the conversation from Kurt's horrible ex.

"Well, you saw him at the club."

"I only saw a bit of him, seeing as I only turned to look at you for a split second before I attached myself back to Matt."

"Oh, his name's Matt?" Kurt inquires.

"Yes, but this isn't about me it's about you. Describe your man. Go."

"Well, he's a little shorter than me, he has curly hair, his jaw line is gorgeous, and his eyes; his eyes are freaking stunning. Sometimes they look like green emeralds, and sometimes they look like molten gold, and then sometimes they look like a combination of the two. He's just…beautiful." Kurt sighs, and wishes he'd ask Blaine for his number so that he can call him right now.

"You're such a smitten kitten." Mercedes grins.

"Am not."

"You are. Look at you Kurt, you light up every time you mention him."

Kurt smiles, well he guesses Mercedes is right. He's really smitten with Blaine. He can't help it though. Blaine makes him feel amazing. He makes Kurt feel like he nothing can touch him. And he's excited to get to know Blaine further.

"Hello, Earth to Kurt." Mercedes waves a hand in front of Kurt's face trying to bring him back to reality.

"What?"

"See, smitten kitten. It's okay, you deserve this, god knows you have horrible luck with boys, it's about time you started having some good luck"

"Thanks Mercedes." Kurt smiles. "So, what about you? What about this Matt guy?" He asks, turning the conversation away from Blaine because he fears he's going to turn into a puddle of goo if he keeps on talking about him any longer.

"Well, he's cute, and great in bed."

"Is that it?"

"Pretty much. It's not like I want a relationship from him, I just wanted a good romp and he did too, so… there you go."

"You're a slut, I hope you know that." Kurt says, standing up to discard his dishes in the sink.

"Only in New York, baby." Mercedes calls out, and stands up as well.

"When does your train leave?"

"Hmm, in an hour."

"Oh crap, are you packed?"

"Yeah, I'm all ready. I just need to change and we can head out."

Kurt nods a little sadly. He doesn't want to see Mercedes go, but Mercedes has school to get back to. She came in to town four days ago from Boston after not seeing Kurt for a month, and they needed that time together. Their schedules are so busy that they rarely call each other for long periods of time. Kurt is always at a class, or doing something with his Julliard friends, and Mercedes has a life of her own at Harvard. They text like crazy of course, but somehow it's not enough.

"Yeah, let me change too." Kurt says and walks to his room. He changes quickly, going a bit dressy as he's going to meet Finn afterwards for lunch. When he walks out Mercedes is already waiting by the door with her bags. Kurt grabs his keys and ushers her out the door.

On the elevator ride down, Kurt has a strong urge to giggle. The elevator bringing back even more memories of the night before.

"Do I even want to know why you're giggling?" Mercedes asks, her eyes on Kurt's face. "Oh no, don't tell me you and Blaine had sex on the elevator. How tacky."

"No! we just… it's none of your business." He says, as Mercedes roars with laughter. "Shut up or I will leave you to fend the streets of New York by yourself."

Mercedes stops, but lets an occasional giggle slip out once in a while. Outside Kurt hails them a cab and lets Mercedes put the bags in the trunk by herself.

"Thanks you the help, Kurt." She scowls at him.

"You're welcome." Kurt says, closing the door behinds him. "The train station please."

* * *

><p>Kurt actually can't believe that he's crying. He's crying like a damn baby.<p>

"Boo, it's alright. You'll see me before you know it." Mercedes soothes, patting her best friend on the back comfortingly.

"I know, but I just love you so much, and now you're leaving." Kurt cries into her shoulder.

"It's okay. Next time you should come to Boston, and you can bring your man. I still need to meet him."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Kurt says. "You got it 'Cedes, I'm going to go visit you soon, and I'll bring Blaine with me. He's going to love you."

"Of course he will," Mercedes says, flipping her hair back. "Kurt, I really have to go, my train's boarding. I'll call you as soon as I get back to Boston. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt hugs Mercedes tightly and then lets go allowing her to get on the train. She pokes her head out from the window and waves at Kurt.

"_Au revoir," _She says, imitating the silent movie sirens perfectly.

"_Au revoir,"_ Kurt smiles and continues waving until the train rounds the corner. He knows he's being foolish, but Mercedes has been his friend since high school. They've been through a lot together and the fact that Kurt doesn't see her that often still tears away at him.

Kurt glances at his watch and realizes he's going to be late to his lunch date with Finn if he doesn't hurry. He runs out the station and hails a cab, getting in and very nearly shouting his destination to the driver. Kurt gets dropped off in front of the small restaurant and rushes inside, finding his stepbrother almost immediately. Even after all of these years he's still the tallest one in the room.

"Kurt," he waves at him, and stands up to engulf Kurt in a hug when he gets to him. "How've you been, little brother?"

"I've been good, just dropped Mercedes off at the train station." Kurt says sitting down and picking up a menu.

"Oh, is that why you look like you've been crying?"

"Yeah, it's alright. How are you? How's Rachel?"

"I'm good, Rachel's good, still bitter though." Kurt very nearly laughs, Rachel's been holding a grudge against him since the beginning of college when he had beat her for the last spot at Julliard. She actually slapped him when she found out. She goes to NYU now, and even though the theater program is great there, it's still not Julliard. Finn told Kurt to ignore it and he has been. Kurt plays it off as just a case of sour grapes.

"Eh, whatever."

"So, how's school?"

"Who are you my dad? School's fine." Kurt responds.

"What about… uhm dating?" Finn asks.

"Uhm, well… I kinda wanted to talk to you about that." Kurt says, looking down. "I…uhm…. Met someone last night."

"You did? Cool dude, tell me about him? Where did you meet him?"

"At a club, he protected me from this drunk guy. His name's Blaine, I'm kind of dating him now."

"You are? I thought you only met him yesterday." Finn says.

"I did. I kind of… slept with him." Kurt says, looking up to gauge at Finn's expression.

"Oh, and it wasn't a one night stand?"

"I thought it was going to be, but he told me this morning that he wanted something more. He wants to date me."

"Oh,"

"Please stop saying oh."

"Sorry, well not much I can say, Kurt. Look it's your life, you live it how you want to, I'm just saying that you should guard your heart." Finn warns seriously.

"Blaine would never hurt me." Kurt whispers.

"You never know, you've only known him for a night. I'm not saying you should break up with him I'm just saying you should be cautious. You do have a tendency of falling for the wrong people."

Ugh, the subject of Danny pops up again. Kurt really doesn't want to talk about Danny on the eve of a budding relationship with Blaine. Kurt knows that in his heart Blaine won't hurt him the way Danny hurt him. Blaine's too sweet and caring.

"I know, and I promise I won't make the same mistake with Blaine. He's different I can tell." Kurt says, sure of it.

"Alright. I do want to meet him." Finn says, flagging down the waitress. "I need to approve of him seeing as Burt's not here.

"Of course, " Kurt says, turning back to his menu. "When did you become the protective brother?"

"Since that asshole Danny stomped all over your heart. I hate what he did to you Kurt." Finn says angrily. "Nobody deserves that happening to them, especially not someone as fragile as you."

"I know, it's in the past can we forget about that now?" Kurt beseeches of Finn.

"Fine, I don't like talking about that asshole either."

"Then stop."

Finn holds his hands up in surrender, and reaches out to grab Kurt's hand.

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way how's school?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, and delves into a lengthy conversation about his classes, doing anything he can to avoid talking about Danny again.

He hopes like hell Blaine isn't like that. Because like Mercedes said this morning. He has horrible luck with boys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the lack of Blaine in here, he will return next chapter I promise.

Like I always say, reviews are love.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Yes, I know, last chapter sucked. So I wrote this one. And it's the date and it's all cute and fluffy, and I am proud of it. So I hope you like.

okay, I want to explain the timeline here. this takes place a week before Blaine's birthday which is on September 15th. it's their senior year in college, and I know they're turning 22 so that's a little weird but let's just pretend they went to grad school. Kurt hasn't seen Mercedes since august ergo the month part. so there you go. timeline explained. and yes I am planning something special for Blaine's birthday which will more than likely be chapter 5 or 6.

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: I changed Blaine's brothers name. I didn't realize that I gave him the exact name as Kurt's ex. So his name is now Michael.<strong>

* * *

><p>After lunch with Finn, Kurt decides to go back home, with the excuse that he needs to finish a paper for his voice class, but mostly because he wants to wait for Blaine's call.<p>

What if he doesn't call today though? What if he follows the three day rule. No, no, Blaine wouldn't do that. He said he'd call today, and Kurt trusts him. It's amazing how smitten Kurt's become with Blaine. He cant look anywhere without Blaine's face popping up. God, he really swears he's back in high school, but, it's nice. His high school years weren't filled with as much love and romance as he would have liked, and he loves that he's getting another chance at being a love-struck teenager.

Something eats away at him though. Why would Finn and Mercedes bring up Danny? Not every boy was like him. Sure, he's only known Blaine for a night, but he can already tell he's different. Blaine cares about him whereas Danny only wanted Kurt for show. He never truly loved Kurt. To Danny, Kurt was only a trophy, a gorgeous porcelain doll to show off; and Kurt was so desperate for something resembling love that he went along with it.

"No," Kurt murmurs to himself. "No, Blaine isn't like Danny." He quickly hurries home, fearing that he's going to burst into tears if he thinks about his ex-boyfriend any longer. Kurt runs through his door and buries himself in his schoolwork, focusing intently on it to distract himself. About twenty minutes into his paper, Kurt's phone rings and in a rush to answer it he doesn't even see who it is.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Juliet," comes Blaine's smooth voice, and Kurt melts a little. If he thought Blaine's voice was sexy in person, it sounded even better on the phone.

"Hi, Blaine," Kurt responds, breathless.

"I was going to call you later, but I couldn't wait. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Oh no, I was just working on a paper; well, attempting to work on it." Kurt admits and hears Blaine tsk on the other side.

"Kurt Hummel, are you forsaking your schoolwork?"

"I'm like top three in the class, I think I can ignore a term paper for a little bit while I talk to my boyfriend." Kurt defends.

"Boyfriend?" Blaine says, surprised.

Oh crap, did Kurt just say that? Oh god, he's going to scare him off. Quick, think of something. "Oh, uhm, I didn't mean to say boyfriend, I just meant-"

"It's okay, Kurt, you can call me your boyfriend if you want. That's the direction where this relationship is going." Blaine says, and Kurt breathes a sigh of relief. "Wow, someone sounds relieved."

"Yes, I was freaking out, thinking that I had already messed this up before it started."

"You're so adorable, you know that?"

Kurt's heart skips a beat, and if Blaine was here he would kiss him. "You think I'm adorable?" Kurt says, actually glad Blaine wasn't here because he really hates blushing in front of him.

"Of course I do," Blaine laughs. "Are you blushing? I can tell you're blushing." Kurt blushes even further. So now Blaine can tell when he's blushing just by listening to him.

"Uhm…"

"Are you also doing that cute little head duck you do when you blush. Gosh, I wish I could see you right now. Kiss you all over your adorable little face."

"Blaiiine, stop it. I'm not sure I can get any more redder." Kurt whines, and Blaine laughs again.

"I love it when you blush though."

"I don't. I look like a tomato."

"A very, very cute tomato." Blaine adds, and Kurt wants to crawl up into a little hole at the way Blaine's making him feel. All cute, and fuzzy, and he can feel the butterflies having a party in his stomach. And he loves it, because he's never had anything like this. This is all so very new to him.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks, noticing that Kurt's gone quiet. "Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No, no. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how you make me feel." Kurt answers.

"And how do I make you feel?" Blaine asks curiously.

"I honestly can't describe it." Kurt says, because he seriously can't. It's an indescribable feeling that he doesn't really know that much about, but he never wants to stop feeling it.

"Try," Blaine challenges.

Kurt sighs deeply, and tries to garner the words to describe his feelings. "You make me feel… amazing, Blaine. You make me feel like a teenager again, so hopeful, so… you make the butterflies in my stomach flutter wildly, so wildly that I fear they'll come out of my mouth-"

"Kurt stop." Blaine interrupts suddenly, and Kurt tries to swallow back the hurt, but he can't, and a little sob escapes his lips. "Oh no, baby, no. I didn't mean it like that. I just… I don't want you to say anything like that until I see you again because I want to see your face when you say it."

"Oh," Kurt says.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry."

"It's f-fine. I'm just a little emotional."

"Would it help if I say that I loved every single thing you just said and can't wait until I see you again so I can kiss you?" Blaine offers.

"Y-yes," Kurt replies.

"You can't see it, but I'm smiling right now."

Somehow Kurt can. "I can tell."

"Kurt, I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Will you do me the honor of going out with me tonight?" Blaine asks hopefully, and Kurt almost wants to tell him to not sound hopeful because he's going to say yes to everything he says.

"Yes," Kurt whispers. "Just tell me how I should dress."

Blaine giggles. "Oh, I just want to kiss you, Juliet _amore."_

Kurt's breath stutters when he hears Blaine utter that little word. He didn't know he spoke Italian and it's so sexy. _Amore_. God, it sounds so alluring. Kurt just wants Blaine to whisper sweet nothings to him in Italian forever.

"Kurt, have you gone comatose again?" Blaine asks, concerned.

"No, it's just… you called me _amore_." The words don't sound as sexy coming from his own mouth though.

"Oh, sorry. It's just came out."

"Don't. I liked it."

"Would you like me to call you _amore_ from now on?" Blaine purrs, and Kurt shivers.

"Yes, and in that accent too." Kurt very nearly growls.

"Will do," Blaine giggles. "And to answer your question dress fancy, but not fancy enough that people will think you're going to a wedding."

"Fancy, but don't overdo it. Got it." Kurt notes, already planning outfits in his head.

"One more question, you like Broadway right?"

Kurt squeals loudly. Yes, he loves Broadway, he could have sworn he told Blaine that he wanted to become a Broadway singer. What can Blaine have planned regarding Broadway. Oh, the possibilities!

"I can tell from your squeal that the answer is yes." Blaine chuckles.

"Yes, yes I love Broadway. What are you planning Blaine Anderson?"

"It's a surprise. So, shall I pick you up for dinner at 7? Blaine says smoothly.

"Dinner at 7 sounds lovely. Wait, don't you want my address?"

"I would really love that."

Kurt gives Blaine his address, and Blaine chuckles lightly at how fast the words leave Kurt's mouth.

"I'll see you tonight?" he asks.

"Yes, definitely." Kurt smiles.

"Then I'll let you get back to your paper. You shouldn't be satisfied with top three, you should always strive to be number one." Blaine says inspirationally.

"Sure thing, sir." Kurt jokes, and Blaine laughs.

"Bye, Kurt."

"Don't you mean _amore_?" Kurt asks boldly.

"You're right. I'll see you later tonight, _amore_," Blaine whispers, emphasizing that little Italian word, and Kurt swoons.

"Bye," he breathes. The last thing he hears is Blaine's laughter before the line goes silent.

Kurt immediately jumps up, forsaking his paper despite Blaine's strict instructions to finish it. He can finish the paper tomorrow, right now he has more pressing issues, like what the hell is he going to wear? He needs something that is suitable enough for dinner and a Broadway show. Oh he should have asked Blaine what type of restaurant they were going to. It could have helped his decision. Oh well, it looks like Kurt's going to have to turn his closet inside out.

Great.

* * *

><p>At about a quarter to seven Kurt is nearly ready. He just needs to fix his stubborn hair. He decided to go for a suit, not expensive; well overly expensive. The word cheap isn't something salespeople at an Armani shop know the definition to. Kurt tried to go a little bit casual, but whenever he pulled an outfit together the words Broadway play kept on popping into his mind and he immediately scratched the idea. He ended up going for the least fancy suit he owned, which was a pinstriped Armani suit that he'd gotten himself as a birthday present last year. Kurt had seen it when he was walking down 5th one day and it was too gorgeous to pass up. The rich black color was stunning, and the pinstripes were dark enough to be noticed, but light enough so that he wouldn't look like a dandy. That along with some black and white dress shoes, and a simple black tie was just too perfect.<p>

The only thing that wasn't cooperating was his damn hair. It didn't want to go the way Kurt wanted it to. He wanted it up into a slight pompadour, but it wanted to stay flat.

"I swear I will cut you off," Kurt threatens, and reaches for his hairspray once again. He was really overdoing it on the product, but hey, it was all organic so it wouldn't mess up his hair. Well, almost everything. The hairspray isn't so friendly to the environment, but oh well. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Kurt glances at the clock and sees he only has about five minutes.

"Crap, please be late," he begs, and brushes furiously at his hair. Finally after liberal amounts of gel and hairspray his hair is finally up in the way he wants it to be, with only a minute to spare.

Kurt hears the buzzer ring at 7 o'clock exactly, and smiles briefly at Blaine's promptness. Kurt rushes to the door and throws it open to be met by the most gorgeous person in this planet.

"Hi," Blaine breathes, his dazzling smile lighting the room.

"Hi," Kurt echoes, leaning in to give Blaine a hello kiss. Before it can get heated Blaine pulls back, leaving Kurt pouting slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll get my lips back on yours soon enough."

Kurt flushes instantly, and Blaine giggles.

"There's that adorable blush I was looking for," he smiles, and Kurt scowls faintly. This has been Blaine's intention since this morning. Curse him.

Kurt looks at Blaine up and down, and damn his boy is looking good. He's got on a dark grey suit with a white shirt, and sapphire tie. His hair is slightly gelled, leaving his curls messy, but not too messy. Damn, he looks hot.

"Kurt?" Blaine says, smiling slightly. "Hi, are you done staring at me?"

"Yes, sorry."

"It's okay, I took a good look at you too. You look gorgeous," Blaine says, pulling the other boy in for a light peck on the cheek. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," Kurt says, grabbing his keys, wallet, and coat before following Blaine out the door.

"I don't know why you brought your wallet. You're not going to need it." Blaine states as they walk towards the elevator.

"Just in case." Kurt answers.

Blaine chuckles and grabs Kurt's hand. Kurt gasps a little and looks down at their intertwined fingers. Again, another gesture that might be small to other people has an effect on Kurt. Their hands fit almost too perfectly, and they feel right together.

"You don't mind right? That I'm holding your hand," Blaine asks, and Kurt shakes his head.

"Not at all," he says, squeezing Blaine's fingers.

Blaine smiles and kisses their entwined hands. "Good."

Kurt smiles dopily all throughout their journey to the restaurant, and Blaine is so entranced by him that he just lets him be.

The cab drops them off in front of Il Mulino, and Kurt's jaw drops substantially.

"Oh my God, Blaine. You brought me to eat here? This place is expensive." Kurt says, his eyes darting around the street.

"It's okay, I can afford it. Just come on." Blaine tugs Kurt gently and Kurt goes with him, a little hesitantly.

Blaine walks in and goes up to the host. "Hi," he greets.

"Hello," the host smiles back. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it should be under Anderson."

"I have Anderson party of two at 7:20." The host reads out. 7:20? What an odd time to get a reservation. But Kurt just assumes it's because Blaine is a bit odd.

"That sounds right." Blaine smiles.

"Alright, follow me please." The host grabs two menus and walks toward the middle of the restaurant to a little cluster of tables.

"Will this be alright, or would you like something more private?"

"More private if you have it please."

The host nods and leads the couple to a table in the middle of the room but situated by the wall, where it was open but not secluded. "Will this do?" he asks politely.

"This is perfect, thank you." Blaine says slipping the man a tip. He walks over to Kurt's side and pulls his chair out for him, Kurt blushing as he sits down.

"Thanks," he mumbles.

Blaine smiles and sits down opposite of him, immediately going for Kurt's hand. "So, how do you like the place?"

"It's a little grand for a first date." Kurt notes, not really sure what to say. It's a beautiful restaurant sure, but he's still worried that it's a little bit too pricey.

"I like to impress you." Blaine says.

"Yeah, well you have. It's lovely here."

"Just wait until you actually taste the food, it's magnificent."

"You've been here before?"

"Once with my parents, it was right after my orientation. We came to New York for that and to check out my apartment."

"Are you rich?" Kurt blurts out before he can stop himself, he claps his hand over his mouth "I'm so sorry, Blaine. That was extremely rude," he mutters, the sound muffled by his hand.

Blaine blinks, and reaches out to pull Kurt's hand away from his mouth. "It's okay. Kurt, it's fine."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have said that. God, I'm so stupid."

"Hey, stop that. You're not stupid, you're just curious. And it's perfectly fine." Blaine says, keeping Kurt's hand clasped in his own to stop him from covering his mouth again. "To answer your question, yes I am rich, but I don't spend money unless I have to. I'm not one of those spoiled trust fund babies who spend, spend, spend. I actually save my money. The reason why I brought you here tonight is because I like you a lot, and I want to spoil you, if not for a little bit. Now stop your worrying and enjoy the night, _amore_."

Kurt cracks a little smile at Blaine's new nickname for him.

"See, like that. You look so gorgeous when you smile." Blaine notes, and Kurt blushes again.

"You really have to stop making me blush," Kurt whines.

"But it's fun."

"For you. I always feel like a blushing virgin when you do that, turning red at everything you say."

"You and I both know you're not a virgin." and cue Kurt to blush again.

"Really Blaine, you're going to start talking about sex in the middle of a fancy restaurant?" he says, pulling a hand free from Blaine's grip to drink some water.

"Sorry," Blaine says. "You have to try the antipasto, you'll absolutely love it." he says, trying to steer the conversation onto something less racy.

"I'll take your word for it. I just hope nothing is too heavy on the grease." Kurt says, concern making it's way onto his features.

"Honey, you're in an Italian restaurant, of course the food is going to be bathed in oil."

Kurt makes a noise of discontent, he's always been health conscious.

"Come on live a little. Look, the food isn't that bad. Not like some other places I know." Blaine says, hoping Kurt will lighten up about eating heavy food.

"Fine, I'll eat the food. For you." Kurt smiles, and Blaine wants to lean over and kiss him but at that precise moment the waitress decides to come up.

Blaine orders them a bottle of their best red wine, a plate of the antipasto to get them started, and figures he might as well order them dinner.

"What would you like, _amore_?" Blaine asks Kurt, and Kurt looks down at the menu not really sure what he to order. He's never really had Italian food, always thinking that it was too oily, so he's really confused at all the various dishes on here.

"Uhm… you order for me. After all you've been here before."

Blaine smiles and orders Kurt a Capon Magro. "It's good I promise." along with a Rissoto alla Milanese for himself. He thanks the waitress and returns his full attention back to Kurt.

"So, Mr. Hummel, you still haven't told me about your family." Blaine says.

Kurt smiles, he loves talking about his family. They're so proud of him and he loves their support. "Well, my dad is a mechanic, he owns his own tire shop in Lima, and my stepmother Carole works in a hospital. She has a son, Finn, who's like six foot five, and he's actually in New York too. He came with his girlfriend Rachel, who even though she's annoying is actually a good singer."

"Did your parents get divorced?" Blaine asks.

"Uhm, no, she's… she's dead." Kurt whispers somberly.

"Oh my god Kurt, I'm so sorry." Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and rubs at it soothingly.

"It's okay, you didn't know." Kurt says, smiling sadly. "We don't have to talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Kurt says, and Blaine drops the subject, not wishing to upset Kurt even further. "So, tell me about your family."

Blaine pauses a bit, because the waitress has returned with their wine and antipasto. He smiles at her, and then turns to Kurt. "Taste it." he says, and Kurt very tentatively takes a bite of the antipasto and his eyes go wide. "Good, right?"

"Oh my god, it's delicious." Kurt says, reaching forward to grab some more. Blaine chuckles and picks his fork up so he can start eating as well.

"So, you were saying," Kurt says, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"Like I said, I come from a wealthy family, but they're not stuck up jerks about it. They just happen to own a very successful company. They are very humble because they were actually in very hard economic situation before the company took off. I have a brother, Michael, who's two years older than me. He runs the New York branch of the company, and actually does a good job at it. I mean he's twenty-three and is already the boss of a major company." Blaine chuckles, taking a sip of his wine.

"You sound very relieved at that." Kurt states, drinking out of his own glass of wine.

"I am, it was always his ambition to run the company, and it's my ambition to become a teacher. I guess I'm glad he took over the company so I could run off and pursue my dream." Blaine says, smiling a little.

"I'm glad you're going after your dream," Kurt whispers.

"Thank you, I know it's not as big as yours Mr. Broadway," he chuckles, and Kurt blushes again. "But it's something."

"It's more than something, you want to teach, to impart wisdom on willing students, that's pretty freaking awesome." Kurt says. "And especially right now when the arts department is going through a rough time. I think you're doing a great thing."

Blaine smiles and is about to say something when the waitress once again interrupts them. Seriously, Blaine's going to take a few bucks out of her tip. Kurt looks at his plate of food and can feel his mouth water. Blaine had ordered him what seems to be a salad of seafood and vegetables, arranged into a beautiful little pyramid. Kurt almost doesn't want to eat it, but alas he has to break the little creation of art. He grabs his fork and spears a piece of seafood, plopping it into his mouth.

"Oh god."

"It's good, right?" Blaine repeats, and Kurt nods. "See I told you eating here would be a good idea."

The pair fall into a comfortable conversation, talking about everything. It's surprising how many time Kurt found himself saying 'me too' throughout the dinner. He seems to have a lot in common with Blaine, and already Kurt can tell that this relationship is going to be amazing.

"Woo, I am stuffed." Kurt says at the end of the meal, having finished the entire plate.

"You really finished it all?" Blaine says, astounded.

"It was really good." Kurt admits, placing his napkin on the table.

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Shut up," Kurt says.

"Are you ready to go? We still have one more destination."

Oh right, Broadway. Kurt nearly forgot.

"Yes, I am ready to go." He smiles, and Blaine chuckles, leaning forward to kiss his nose.

"Adorable," he whispers, and lifts his hand to flag down his waitress. When the check is paid, Blaine hails them a cab and they're zooming off to Broadway. Kurt stares, engrossed in all of the lights to notice where they were going. When they stop at their destination, he gasps so loud he startles the cab driver.

"Oh my god, Blaine. You do realize where we are right?" he squeals, clapping his hands excitedly. "Blaine, we're at the Gershwin Theatre. You know what play is at the Gershwin Theatre? Wicked, Blaine. Are you taking me to see Wicked?"

Blaine nods, leading Kurt out into the street.

"Oh my god!" Kurt exclaims, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. "How did you know I liked Wicked?"

"I didn't. I assumed you'd like it since you like Broadway. I can assume you love it right?"

"I love Wicked. It's my favorite musical." Kurt squeaks, lacing his and Blaine's hands together.

"Well I'm glad I got that one right." Blaine giggles to himself as they approach the ticket booth. "Hi, I have two reserved seats for Anderson."

"Reserved seats, wow. Oh my god, I can't believe I'm getting to watch Wicked." Kurt gushes.

"You haven't seen it before?"

"Well yeah, but only like community theatre versions of it. I haven't seen it on Broadway yet."

"Me neither," Blaine admits. "It's going to be something we do together."

Kurt smiles, he loves the way Blaine says together. "Yes."

"Come this way, my love." Blaine says directing Kurt to their seats.

These seats, my god these seats. They're amazing. Kurt can see everything clearly. They're a little early so the theatre is 't all that packed yet, and Kurt wishes time would move faster.

"Kurt, calm down." Blaine says, rubbing Kurt's back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, it's just. I can't believe I'm watching this play."

"You better believe it," Blaine smiles, and Kurt giggles, clutching his playbill excitedly. In a matter of minutes the lights finally dim, and Kurt actually lets out a squeal. Blaine smiles at Kurt's enthusiasm and gives him a light kiss on the cheek.

Throughout the entire play Kurt sings along to everything, word for word. He even goes as far as to act out the moves along with Elpheba and Glinda. When 'As Long As You're Mine' comes up, Kurt turns in his seat and sings the words directly to Blaine, and Blaine beams, singing right alongside Kurt. People actually turn to stare at them, but they're too caught up in the moment that they don't even notice it. By the end of the play Kurt is actually in tears, and he stands to clap loudly as the curtains close.

"Oh Blaine, thank you so much!" he exclaims once they're back outside and throws his arms around Blaine's neck again.

"You're welcome, Kurt." Blaine says against his neck.

"Really, thank you, for tonight. It was the second best night of my life."

"What was the first?"

"The night I met you." Kurt answers, and Blaine blushes. That was the best night of his life as well, and not because he got laid, but because he believes he'd found his soul mate.

"Come here," he pulls Kurt close and brings his lips to the beautiful boy's. Kurt sighs into the kiss and melts away into it, not caring that people were looking at him. Right now he's in another world, with Blaine. And by god he's happy to just stay there.

"Wow," Kurt breathes when Blaine ends the kiss. "Come home with me."

"Are you sure? I don't want this relationship to be just about sex." Blaine says, uncertainly.

"It's not, I want to cuddle with you. I don't want to go home alone tonight. Not when the night has been so perfect." Kurt says. "We don't have to have sex."

Blaine gives in, he can't guarantee he'll keep his no sex promise, but he wants what Kurt wants. He wants to go to sleep next to him, and wake up next to him. Blaine doesn't want to be alone neither. He's tired of being alone.

"Okay," he says, and Kurt smiles grandly.

"This way then." he grabs Blaine's hand, and they both shiver. Not because of the cold, but because of the realization. The realization that they need each other, and that they're at home with each other.

"Lead the way home, _amore_." Blaine says, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Home. Kurt really likes the way Blaine says that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you have it, a nice long chapter to make up for the last one. I don't really know if the food from the restaurant I picked is any good. Sorry all of you New Yorkers, I just picked one that sounded good. I am not Italian you see.

Reviews are _amore_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is pure of smutty smut, smut. So if you look for plot you might want to wait until the next chapter.

Enjoy kids.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine burst through the door to Kurt's apartment and he pushes Blaine against the door, kissing him fiercely. Blaine twines his hands in Kurt's hair, and it feels so good that he doesn't even complain. They boys shrug off their jackets, and Blaine is back on Kurt, licking the skin of his throat hungrily.<p>

"Mmm, Blaine," Kurt moans, giving his hips a thrust up. Blain groans against Kurt's lips, his hands falling to Kurt's ass, pressing him even closer.

"Kurt, fuck," Blaine picks Kurt up and Kurt wraps his legs around his waist, rolling them to gain some friction. "Nghh, where's your bedroom?"

"That way," Kurt points toward the hall. Yeah, that really doesn't help Blaine out much. Oh well, he's just going to look for the room with a bed. Luckily, it's the first room he tries, and he tosses Kurt onto the bed.

"You really love tossing me onto things don't you?" Kurt says, settling himself in the middle of the bed.

"Only beds," Blaine answers, crawling his way up to Kurt. "Hey, I meant what I said earlier. I don't want this relationship to be defined only by sex."

"It's not," Kurt whispers, grabbing Blaine's tie to pull him in. "Blaine, I really, really like you. And I want to have sex with you. A lot."

"A lot?"

"A lot."

Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt sweetly, "Don't think that I'm only fucking you to fuck you."

"I know," Kurt whispers against Blaine's lips, and begins to loosen his tie. "A little help here, babe."

"Mmm, I love it when you use that word." Blaine moans, throwing his tie across the room along with Kurt's.

"It's what you are right?"

"Mhm."

Kurt unbuttons Blaine's shirt and runs his fingers down the planes of his chest. God, he's so delicious. Before Blaine can move, Kurt rolls him over and straddles his waist. He leans in and captures one of Blaine's exposed nipples in his mouth. Blaine shudders and tangles his hands in Kurt's hair once again.

"Oh god," he moans.

Kurt works on Blaine's nipples for a while, bringing them both up to a peak before he moves south, licking at Blaine's skin; leaving little hickeys along the way.

"I think it's time I returned the favor you did for me yesterday." Kurt murmurs before removing Blaine's slacks complete with boxers down. For a moment he just stares at Blaine's cock. He has a very fuzzy memory of it from last night, damn alcohol. It's thicker than Kurt's but it looks around the same length.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just… re-memorizing it."

Blaine chuckles, "Have I told you how freaking adorable you are?"

Kurt scowls for a moment. Yeah, sure he's an adorable penguin most of the time, but in the bedroom he doesn't want to be adorable, he wants to be a fucking animal in the bedroom.

"I'll show you adorable," he growls before taking all of Blaine's cock into his mouth.

"Oh shi- god!" Blaine yells, his hips bucking up involuntarily. Kurt starts to suck hard, his cheeks hollowing out, and Blaine is falling apart, trying so fucking hard not to thrust into Kurt's mouth.

"Blaine, it's okay. You can fuck my mouth, I wont break." Kurt mumbles around Blaine's cock, and Blaine gets so turned on from the combination of Kurt's language, the commanding tone in his voice, and the vibrations that he thrusts into Kurt's mouth, his cock immediately hitting the back of Kurt's throat. Kurt gags a bit before he takes Blaine in, licking and sucking until Blaine can feel his climax creeping up on him. He pulls back, and Kurt looks at him with a look of both hurt and hunger.

"D-did I do it wrong?" He asks, going a little red.

"No, baby, no, in fact you were too fucking good at it, and if I hadn't of stopped you then I would have come, and I want to come when I'm inside of you." Blaine explains.

"Oh," Kurt says simply, and starts to take his clothes off.

"Let me do that, _amore_," Blaine purrs, and Kurt shivers, oh now that word is his absolute favorite word ever. Blaine smirks at Kurt's reaction and unbuttons his shirt slowly, so slowly that Kurt gets frustrated and takes over, getting his shirt off in no time.

"My, you're eager." Blaine notes, flicking the button of Kurt's slacks, and pulling them down along with his underwear.

"I just really want you to fuck me," Kurt moans as Blaine's warm calloused hand graces Kurt's cock. "Fuck, Blaine."

"Mmm, I like it when you talk dirty."

"Do you want me to talk dirty to you?"

"Fuck yes, Kurt."

"Hold on a second," Kurt says, and departs for a moment to grab the bottle of lube he keeps in his nightstand and a condom. He climbs back onto Blaine and grinds their erections together, earning him a long pleasure filled moan from Blaine.

"You like that? You like me grinding up on you? Oh yes, Blaine. I want you to fuck me. God!" Kurt groans, grinding down harder. He really doesn't know where the hell his dirty mouth is coming from, but he really fucking likes it. Likes the way the words roll off of his tongue. "Blaine, fuck, I want you so bad, need you to fuck me, pound me with your cock, oh god." Kurt lunges for the lube, and coats his own fingers thoroughly. Before Blaine can even look up, Kurt already has a finger knuckle deep in his ass, and because this is his second time being prepared it still stings quite a lot, but it's not something that doesn't take a few seconds to get used to.

"Oh, fuck," he groans, watching Kurt stretch himself out. "That's it, stretch yourself for me, baby. God, you look so fucking hot right now." Blaine strokes Kurt's legs softly, and Kurt nearly loses it.

"B-Blaine, want you to…fuck me."

"Hold on, babe, you need to stretch yourself properly, I wouldn't want to hurt you." Blaine says, rubbing Kurt's leg.

"But I want your cock, now," Kurt whines.

"Do you want me to stretch you?"

"N-no, I want to ride you."

"I can stretch you from down here, _amore_," Blaine points out, and coats two of his own fingers to insert them alongside Kurt's slowly moving digit.

"Blaine," Kurt moans, bearing down on the fingers inside of him. "More."

Blaine starts to move his fingers and crooks his middle to brush against Kurt's prostate.

"Blaine, please," he pleads desperately. "Please, fuck me. Oh god I want you to fuck me so fucking bad."

Blaine removes his fingers and reaches back to grab the condom from the nightstand. He quickly rolls it on, and grabs Kurt's hips to position him over his dick.

"Bend down," he says, and Kurt obeys, bending down slightly to receives Blaine's sweet kiss.

"I'm ready," Kurt says, taking a deep breath as Blaine gently lowers him down. It still hurts a lot, but Kurt loves this pain, because he knows that it's an inevitable kind of pain and it will pass. Not like his other sexual experiences, where the pain didn't fade, it remained with him for weeks on end.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine says, noticing Kurt's expression.

"Yeah, yeah. It just hurts is all."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Kurt says quickly. "Never stop." he says, and slides down all the way until his ass is resting against Blaine's thighs. Kurt lets himself feel while he's not moving. He really likes how Blaine feels inside of him, loves the burning stretch.

After a short while Kurt starts to move his hips, slowly, too slow for Blaine's taste; so he gives his hips a sharp thrust and Kurt throws his head back to moan loudly. He starts to move faster, picking up on Blaine's speed. He doesn't know whether he's doing this right or not seeing as he had never ridden anybody before, but judging by the look on Blaine's face, or the way he was moaning and grunting; Kurt's doing a pretty good job at this.

"B-Blaine, talk to me." Kurt moans, grinding down on Blaine.

"It feels so good, fuck Kurt, go faster." Blaine groans, and if Blaine wants Kurt to go faster then by golly Kurt is going to go faster. He literally starts bouncing up and down, raking his nails down Blaine's torso, leaving it scratched up. Blaine returns Kurt's enthusiasm, thrusting up at an alarming pace. He halts for a bit and sits up, pressing his sweat slicked body against Kurt's and begins to move again, wrapping his arms around Kurt to press the other boy closer.

"Oh god, Blaine. Feels so good," Kurt mewls, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist and scratching at his back. Kurt feels himself nearing his climax, and starts to move faster, reaching down to pump his own cock. Blaine looks down and swats Kurt's hand away, he wants to be the only one to make Kurt come. Kurt drops his head to Blaine's neck and licks at the salty, sweaty skin before going down to Blaine's shoulder to suck at the skin there, leaving it a nice red, purple color.

Blaine starts going faster, his orgasm right fucking there.

"Blaine, baby, I want you to come inside of me, oh god, please come." Kurt begs, and Blaine can't hold off any longer. He practically explodes, coming inside of Kurt violently. It takes Kurt a few more thrusts until he comes hard onto Blaine's torso.

"Yes, _yes_!" he wails, riding out his orgasm wildly. Once he's done he throws Blaine back onto the bed and pulls out to lick at the cum on his stomach.

"My god, Kurt," Blaine groans, arching up into Kurt's touch. When Kurt's done licking Blaine dry, he collapses next to him and gives him a long kiss.

"You still think I'm adorable?" He cheekily asks.

"Not in the bedroom you're not," Blaine says, slumping down into the pillows. "My god, when did you become such a wildcat?"

"I guess I always had it in me, it just took a certain fella to bring it out of me." Kurt says, laying down next to Blaine.

"Well thank god for that certain fella."

Kurt giggles, and snuggles into Blaine's side. "That was a thank you, for tonight. Really Blaine, it was amazing."

"I'm glad you're happy," Blaine says, kissing Kurt's forehead. "It was all for you." he whispers, nuzzling his nose to Kurt's ear.

"Oh, what are you doing to me?" Kurt sighs, dreamily.

"You tell me."

Kurt cranes his neck back to look at Blaine, his warm hazel eyes burning right through Kurt. "Would it be too early if I say that I'm falling hard for you? I don't love you yet though, but I'm getting there."

"Me too," Blaine says, pulling Kurt so he can face him. "Kurt, I know it's been a day since we met, but I find myself falling for you, especially after tonight. You're just so…you're special."

"You already told me that," Kurt mumbles, hiding into Blaine's chest.

"Well, it's true. You're something else Kurt Hummel. Do you want me to tell you how you make _me _feel?" Blaine whispers sensually.

"Yes," Kurt whispers back.

"You make me fell alive, you make my own butterflies flap around my stomach uncontrollably, every single minute I'm with you I feel like kissing you. When we kiss I see fireworks, when we touch I swear my world stops. I've never felt like this for another boy. Man, sorry." Blaine says honestly.

Kurt feels the tears well up in his eyes, and no matter how hard he tries he can't keep them in. screw what Finn and Mercedes think, Blaine is one-hundred percent different from Danny, he just proved it right now. Blaine likes Kurt, he feels something when they touch. Kurt could scream for joy if he wasn't so comfortable in Blaine's arms.

"Oh Blaine, I…I feel exactly the same." Kurt squeezes Blaine tightly. "I can't wait until I can tell you I love you." he whispers into Blaine's chest, and he hears the other boy's breath stutter.

"Me neither." Blaine says, and Kurt yawns. "Oh, sleep time. Little Kurt is all tuckered out." he coos.

"Stop it, I'm not little."

"Oh, god knows you're not," Blaine winks, and Kurt goes red again.

"Blaine, stop it." Kurt whines, burying his head into Blaine's chest in embarrassment.

"Sorry, _amore_."

"Can I give you one?" Kurt asks tentatively.

"One what?"

"A cute little pet name, just like you've given me."

"I don't know, it's kinda my thing." Blaine says.

"Pwease?"

"Fine. But it's only because you sound so cute, my little adorable angel."

Kurt giggles. "Let me think." he says, humming lightly. "Oh, I got it. _Mon amour_."

"_Mon amour_?"

"It means my love in French. I am quite fluent in the language of love." Kurt says, smugly.

"And how come you didn't tell me?" Blaine says, scandalized. "How come you didn't tell me? Do you know how fucking sexy you'd sound speaking French?"

"_Combien sexy? Dis-mo__i,__" _Kurt purrs, and Blaine nearly melts into a puddle.

"Oh my god, take me now."

"Not tonight," Kurt giggles. "So, I'm assuming _mon amour _is my pet name for you?"

"_Supponi correttamente, amore mio_." Blaine answers.

"Oh my god, take _me _now." Kurt moans.

"I already did." Blaine smirks. "And yes, you assume correctly."

"Good," Kurt smiles, and nestles into Blaine's side again. "Now sleep."

"As you wish." Blaine says, "hey Kurt, say it again."

"Say what? Oh, okay. _Mon amour_." Kurt purrs, and Blaine shudders lightly.

"Oh my god, keep speaking French and I think I'll have a permanent boner."

Kurt laughs loudly, "Same goes for you with the Italian."

"How about we only speak it in the bedroom then?" Blaine offers.

"Agreed," Kurt concurs. "Now, seriously, sleep." he says, and makes a show of pretending to fall asleep, even going all out for the snoring.

"Oh my god, you sound so adorable when you snore."

Kurt groans, "You're going to get tired of seeing me blush, watch."

Blaine smiles into the darkness. "Never."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This came to me in the middle of the night, so I had to write it down.

Again with the foreign language if I got it wrong don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix it ASAP. Here's the meanings:

French: How Sexy? Tell me.

Italian: You assume correctly, my love.

As always, reviews are _amour_.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Just to let you know, the first few chapters of this will be smooth sailing for the pair because of their burgeoning relationship. Later on it will get a lot more… what's the word? Dramatic. I will be introducing Kurt's ex and all the drama with him. But for right now I figure why not let the boys have a perfect relationship. God knows Kurt needs it.

Once again, thank you to everybody who reviews this. I have like 120 reviews and I'm barely six chapters in. I am so grateful for every review and critique you send my way. Keep on doing it. Your words make me smile so much.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not a single thing. Le pout.**

* * *

><p>For the first time in months Kurt wakes up cradled against someone's body, and it takes him a moment to realize that it's Blaine's body. Blaine his boyfriends body.<p>

Sigh.

His boyfriend. Blaine is his boyfriend. Kurt still can't believe it. It all seems surreal, it seems like a dream and Kurt's just waiting to wake up. He looks at Blaine and very nearly dies of cuteness. Blaine looks absolutely heavenly when he sleeps. His hair is over his eyes, and his lips pushed out in a little pout. Kurt just wants to kiss him all day long. You know what? That's what he's going to do. He leans down and presses a small, chaste kiss to Blaine's lips, then Kurt kisses his nose, then his cheeks, then finally his closed lids, and as soon as Kurt's lips leave Blaine's eyelids, they flutter open.

"Good morning," he says groggily, stifling a huge yawn.

"Good morning," Kurt returns, smiling a little sleepily.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Blaine rolls over and stretches his body out. Kurt stares at him for a long moment, watching the way the covers slip ever so casually down Blaine's body until that very sexy V on his lower body becomes visible. Kurt absentmindedly licks his lips, wanting nothing more than to run his tongue down that V until he reaches Blaine's-

"Kurt?" Blaine says, trying to snap the other boy out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kurt says, wiping a bit of drool off of his chin.

"Are you even listening to me?"

_No, not really. I was just daydreaming about running my tongue down your body._

"Yeah," Kurt lies.

Blaine narrows his eyes at him. "You're lying," he accuses.

"Uhm… yes," Kurt admits, his eyes darting from Blaine's face to his abs. Blaine follows his gaze and chuckles when he sees why Kurt's so distracted he covers his lower body up and Kurt whines, actually whines.

"Why'd you do that?" he pouts.

"Seriously? Kurt, I don't think your little rear can handle another round of sex."

"You don't know that."

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you. I'm sure you're really sore," Blaine says caringly, and Kurt pulls back for a minute, old memories suddenly flooding his mind. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're lying again."

Ugh, Blaine knows him all to well already. "Well…"

"What's on your mind, _amore_?" Blaine inquires.

"I'm just… not used to someone caring so much about me."

"What do you mean?"

Kurt really doesn't want to talk about this right now, but it's Blaine, he can tell Blaine anything. And he has to tell him about his past. Maybe he can tell him a bit. Only a little bit.

"I… I wasn't exactly treated so well by my ex-boyfriend."

"What?" Blaine says, anger rising in his eyes.

"Remember the night I met you, I flinched when you were about to prepare me?" Blaine nods solemnly, not liking where this is going. "Well it's because when my ex-boyfriend and I had sex, it was practically rape," Kurt says brokenly, and immediately Blaine is up and hugging him.

"Who is he? Tell me, and I'll kick his ass, Kurt," Blaine says, squeezing tightly.

"No, no. it's not important, he's not here anymore. He's out of my life."

"Baby, this guy raped you," Blaine argues, and Kurt flinches at the anger in his voice.

"Yeah, but I let myself," Kurt whispers.

"You let yourself… Kurt, did you let yourself be abused?" Blaine asks, holding Kurt at arms length to look him in the eyes. "Answer me, Kurt."

"Y-yes," Kurt whispers. "Yes Blaine, I just wanted to be loved, I wanted someone to love me," he sobs miserably, and Blaine hugs him again, letting Kurt cry into his bare shoulder.

"There, there, it's okay. We don't have to talk about this now if you don't want to." Blaine says. "Not right now."

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt sniffs loudly. "Thank you."

"But we will talk about this." Blaine says seriously.

Well of course they will, it's going to be an inevitable topic later in their relationship. But right now, Kurt's just happy that Blaine's agreed to forget about it.

"Okay," Kurt whispers.

"Come on, I'll cook you breakfast," Blaine offers, and stands to pull his underwear on.

"I'll cook for you, it is my apartment," Kurt argues, and stands prepared to fight Blaine to the kitchen.

"Will that make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Alright, lead the way my dear," Blaine says cordially, and Kurt cracks a smile. "Ah, there's the smile I love."

Kurt's smile grows even more as he walks into his kitchen and begins to collect the ingredients he needs for breakfast. He assumes Blaine's an all American breakfast type of guy so he breaks out the spare bacon Mercedes brought, potatoes, eggs, and all the ingredients for pancakes.

"Chocolate chips?" Blaine asks, glancing over Kurt's shoulder.

"Yes, I like chocolate chips in my pancakes" Kurt replies, not tearing his eyes away from the mixture in front of him.

"Aww, that's adora-"

"I swear to God Blaine Anderson, call me adorable one more time and I will leave you."

"No you wont, you love me too much." Blaine grins, leaning on the counter.

"I don't…" Kurt says hesitantly. Actually, he's quite sure he's already in love with Blaine, but he's not saying anything just in case Blaine doesn't feel like that yet.

"Yes, you do. It's okay, you can say it."

Kurt hesitates, and Blaine leans closer to him.

"Say it. I know how you feel, but I want you to say it." he whispers.

Kurt sighs deeply, he can't hold it in anymore, he has to tell him, damn the consequences. "I love you," he whispers.

Blaine's breathing stutters, and he surges forward capturing Kurt's lips in a scorching kiss. The knife in Kurt's hand falls on the cutting board with a loud clang that doesn't even faze him, all he cares about is kissing Blaine as much as possible. After a few heated minutes Blaine pulls back, grinning from ear to ear.

"I love you too," he says, and Kurt swears he's going to cry.

"You don't think this is too soon?" He asks timidly, not looking Blaine in the eye.

"I don't believe in time, but I believe in what I feel. And I love you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine says with conviction. "I love your bashfulness, I love your adoration for singing, I love how red you get when I give you a compliment." Kurt blushes on cue, and Blaine chuckles before continuing. "I love your face, I love your body, and most importantly I love what you make me feel. I meant every word I said last night, Kurt." Blaine finishes, stroking the soft, slightly blushing, flesh of Kurt's cheek.

Kurt can hardly breathe. This boy, Blaine, was saying everything that Kurt's always wanted to hear. He was making all of Kurt's dreams come true, no matter how cliché that sounds. Blaine is Kurt's prince charming, saving him from a life of loneliness; and Kurt is so grateful for him.

A tear escapes Kurt's eye, and Blaine kisses it away. "What's on your mind, _amore_?" He asks against Kurt's cheek.

Kurt shakes his head. "It's stupid."

"Nothing you say will ever be stupid. Come on, tell me."

"I'm just thinking about how much I love you. I know it's only been two days, but I've fallen so hard for you. I don't know what it is about you that's got me so…" Kurt looks for the right word, "enamored."

"Do you believe in soul mates, Kurt?" Blaine asks.

"Do you?"

"No, not really, not before I met you," Blaine admits, and Kurt swears he's going to pass out. "Before I met you, I spent the nights out hoping I'd get laid, before I met you I didn't even think about relationships."

"You didn't?"

"I didn't. But then you came into my life, and you put me under your spell. And you know what?"

"What?" Kurt whispers, not really sure on whether he wants to hear the answer or not.

"I hope you never, ever cast the counter spell." Blaine grins. Kurt's breath stutters and he squeezes Blaine harder. He doesn't know what to say. No coherent words are leaving his mouth right now. Blaine is completely trumping his previous boyfriend, and he they haven't even been dating for a week.

"I really don't deserve you," Kurt says, but is cut off by Blaine's finger pressing up against his mouth.

"Shh, don't, just don't. Just let yourself enjoy this relationship," he says. "Just take my love." he says mock-desperately.

Kurt chuckles. "Alright." he looks around and notices they still haven't had breakfast. "Uhm, if you don't mind, could you let me go? I still have to cook breakfast. You can help if you want."

"Of course I'll help. What do you want me to do?" Blaine says, removing himself from Kurt.

"You can start peeling some potatoes."

"Potatoes, will do," Blaine says, saluting his boyfriend adorably. Kurt giggles loudly, it looks like his boyfriend will do anything just to make him laugh.

The boys get to cooking, laughing and singing impromptu versions of both pop hits and, per Blaine's request, Disney songs. The boy is quite the aficionado for Disney, but it's all good. Kurt loves Disney too, and it's really nice to find a boy who enjoys belting out Part Of Your World at the top of his lungs.

Kurt notices something while they're cooking though. He notices that he laughs a lot when he's with Blaine. The amount of laughter almost rivals the amount of blushes Blaine triggers. And Kurt just loves it. He loves that Blaine brings out his spunky side. Too long has that side been dormant inside of him, and the fact that Blaine is bringing it out, is amazing.

"And done," Kurt announces presenting the finished meal off smugly. The boys had made a full continental breakfast; including scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage, and Kurt's quirky chocolate chip pancakes.

"This looks amazing, babe," Blaine comments as he grabs his own plate and sits down.

Kurt smiles in thanks, and walks to get mugs for coffee. "Do you want coffee or orange juice?"

"How about both?"

"You drink both?" Kurt asks.

"I do. I like a little sweetness to balance out the coffee." Blaine answers.

"Wow, uhm I have orange juice without pulp. Is that fine?" Kurt asks uncertainly.

"Without pulp is fine."

Kurt nods and grabs the juice along with the two mugs of coffee. "Here you go. You can start you know."

"I didn't want to start without you," Blaine says, picking his fork up.

Kurt smiles. "You don't really have to do that."

"I know, but I want to."

"You can eat now, or do you want me to take a bite first."

Blaine laughs, and spears a piece of the pancake, plopping it into his mouth. "Oh my god," he gasps.

"It's good, right?" Kurt says the exact same thing Blaine did last night when Kurt tried the Italian food, and Blaine throws him a smirk.

"Really good," he answers, tasting everything on the plate and moaning as each piece of food hit his palate.

Kurt giggles and reaches forward to wipe a bit of stray food from the corner of Blaine's mouth. The pair fall into a comfortable conversation once again. It's so easy to talk with Blaine, to just bring up a random topic and talk about it forever.

"So, what do you have planned today?" Blaine says through a mouthful of hash browns.

Kurt gives him a disgusted look before he answers. "I was going to meet up with some friends for some drinks later." He was pretty much being forced to go out and stop being a little antisocial hermit. Kurt's friends are the type who liked to go out, and Kurt does like to go out, don't get him wrong; but he doesn't like to go out and get drunk like his friends do. Only on certain occasions. Like when they drag him out.

"Oh, so I guess I'm going to let you do that," Blaine says, disappointment evident in his face.

Kurt giggles loudly, and grabs Blaine's hand. "Do you want to go with me?"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to get in the way."

"You're not going to get in the way, Blaine, you're my boyfriend. They'll actually be really excited that I finally got one of those."

Blaine laughs. "Are you really, really sure?"

"I am really, really sure. I don't really like to go out drinking because I always get stuck by myself at the bar, but if you're there I wont be alone drinking my sorrows in vodka." Kurt says, standing up to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Well in that case, I'd love to go out with you and your friends."

Kurt smiles and leans forward to kiss Blaine. "Good."

"Then I think I should go home and change. I wouldn't want to show up in last nights clothes," Blaine says, gesturing at his current state of undress.

"Right," Kurt says, glancing down. "That means that you're going to have to do the walk of shame," he smirks.

"It's not shameful if I enjoyed what I did here," Blaine defends, and Kurt's smirk grows.

"You enjoy the sex," he states, going over to Blaine and sitting on his lap.

"And the person I had it with."

Kurt smiles even wider. "Right. Then I suggest you go before I shackle you to the bed and never let you leave."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want that," Blaine says, feigning any displeasure to the idea.

Kurt laughs and slaps Blaine playfully on the arm. "Stop it. Go home mister." He orders.

"I can't. You're sitting on me." Blaine points out.

"Oh, sorry." Kurt says. He almost doesn't want to part with Blaine, but he knows he's going to see him later on tonight so he stands up swiftly, pulling Blaine up with him. "Come on. go. I need to work on that paper I neglected yesterday."

"What did I say, Kurt?" Blaine says, frowning immediately. "I told you not to forsake your schoolwork for me."

Kurt gives Blaine a guilty pout, and Blaine can't even be mad at him. Kurt decides to put that in his arsenal. It could work to his advantage later in their relationship.

"Oh, why do you have to go doing that face?" Blaine says, leaning in to kiss Kurt's pouted lips. "Just… don't ignore your schoolwork for me, Please. I don't want you to fall behind." he says caringly.

"I wont ever get behind in school," Kurt says. It's true. Not to toot his own horn, but Kurt was actually a really great singer.

"You still have to let me hear you sing," Blaine notes, walking to Kurt's room to collect his things.

"I know."

Blaine makes quick work of getting his clothes and when he's done Kurt walks him to the door.

"Wait," he says, pausing right before opening the door to ruffle Blaine's hair so that it puffs up even more than it already is. Blaine huffs out annoyingly and Kurt stifles a giggle. "There."

"Gee thanks, hon. This is going to take forever to gel again." Blaine groans, inspecting himself in the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Don't gel your hair so much," Kurt suggests.

"You like all of this poof?"

"I do, I like running my fingers through it." Kurt purrs, running his digits through Blaine's curly tresses. Blaine gives a low moan, and reaches up to stop Kurt.

"Babe," he warns.

"Right, sorry."

Blaine chuckles and leans in to press one final kiss to Kurt's lips. "I'll see you tonight."

Kurt nods vehemently. "Definitely."

As Blaine turns to leave Kurt's stuck by something. "Hey Blaine."

"Yes?" Blaine turns, smiling so brightly that Kurt nearly forgets what he's about to say.

"C-can I have your phone number. I only gave you mine, and I-I'd like to have yours, just in case I need to call you for anything." Kurt stutters, looking down.

"Do you have a pen?" Kurt runs to grab a pen from the kitchen and Blaine laughs at his boyfriends eagerness. "Here," he grabs Kurt's left hand and writes his number down. Kurt is so caught up in the moment that he doesn't even complain about how much the ink is going to ruin his skin.

"T-thank you," Kurt breathes.

"No problem," Blaine smiles, giving Kurt another chaste kiss.

Kurt is about to close the door when he hears his gorgeous boyfriend call his name.

"Yes?" Kurt says, poking his head out.

"I love you, _amore._" Blaine says, making Kurt's heart flutter excitedly in his chest.

"I-I love you too,_ mon amour._" Kurt says, putting as much love into his declaration. Blaine smiles and salutes Kurt, earning him a giggle from the other boy. He turns around and whistles what sounds like 'As Long As You're Mine' from Wicked.

Kurt closes the door and promptly proceeds to fall down against it. He glances down at the number on his hand and smiles immensely. He can't believe that he's getting everything he's ever wanted. Reluctantly, he stands up and saves Blaine's number on his phone under _**Mon Amour**_. Sure it may be a little cheesy but he can't help it, he's giddy at the fact that he finally has some actually romantic love.

Kurt figures he should probably start writing that paper so he saunters over to the living room where his schoolwork is still laid out, and sits down. He starts to write but all he sees is Blaine.

Kurt groans to himself miserably, and slams his head into his book. "Today is going to be a long day."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've noticed lately that I really suck at starting and ending chapters. Oh well.

I wrote yet another morning after and I managed to turn this into a sappy chapter yet again. I actually don't really know where this story is going to be honest, but I'm having a ball writing it regardless.

Next chapter I'm introducing some OC's. Don't worry though, they're just Kurt's college friends.

Reviews are love.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** My life is over, Harry Potter was so bloody amazing, and can I get a round of applause for Mr. Alan Rickman? My god man, my god. All of the fucking awards.

I am on a Potter high, and nothing can stop me.

thank you to everybody who reviews, you have no idea how much it means to me. I bow to all of you amazing people. I'll write a celebratory one-shot when I get to 140 reviews. and the person that submitted my 140th review gets to suggest a prompt for me to do. :).

Well anyway, on to the story.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kurt's buzzer rings at 9 p.m. exactly and once again Kurt giggles at his boyfriend's promptness. He walks over to answer it, not even minding that Blaine will see him before he's one-hundred percent ready.<p>

"_Ciao, mi amore_," he greets boisterously, swooping into the apartment and giving Kurt a short, but nonetheless passionate kiss.

"Hi," Kurt giggles, pressing his forehead against Blaine's

"Are you all ready to go?" Blaine asks, looking down Kurt's body. "Or not." he says, noticing the absence of Kurt's shoes.

"I just need to get my shoes on and tweak my hair a bit," Kurt says walking to his bedroom with Blaine following him.

"Your hair is fine, babe. I'm a little worried about your jeans though. They're a tad bit tight, don't you think?" Blaine says, his eyes wandering to Kurt's rear.

"That's the point."

"So you are trying to kill me on purpose," Blaine says. "Well, you got me." He says, falling onto the bed dramatically. Kurt giggles and throws him a balled up sock.

"I like my jeans tight, it shows off my ass better," he states, reaching into his closet to grab his prized Doc Martens. He puts them on and stands up to model his outfit for Blaine. "What do you think?"

Blaine looks at Kurt up and down again, god damnit does his ass look scrumptious. "You look amazing, babe."

Kurt beams and twirls in thanks.

"Seriously though, stop being so adorable," Blaine says, standing up reluctantly

"I can't help it," Kurt grins, and pulls Blaine in for a kiss. "So, we're meeting Jon and Ellie at the bar. That gives you a full cab ride to prepare yourself."

"Right," Blaine says, nervousness setting in. "Kurt, what if they don't like me?" He whispers.

"Oh don't be silly, of course they'll like you." Kurt reassures him and leads him out of the apartment.

"Aren't they like super protective of you though? What if they threaten to kill me or chop my balls off, or…" Kurt cuts him off with a kiss, and Blaine staggers back slightly.

"Blaine, they'll love you. Stop worrying so much," Kurt says, grabbing Blaine's hand again. "Now, hurry your cute little ass off or else we'll be late and I hate being late."

Blaine laughs, and strolls down the hallway fretfully, pulling a giggling Kurt forward.

"Stop worrying," Kurt says, as the pair reach the street.

"I can't help it," Blaine snaps, and then realizes that he's lost his temper with Kurt. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just a bit nervous."

"It's okay," Kurt says. "It's fine. Just… don't do it again."

"Deal."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt asks. "We can always just go back upstairs and lie around in bed naked, watching old Hollywood movies."

"No, as tempting as that sounds; I want to meet your friends. I want them to like me." Blaine responds, waving his arm out for a cab. Kurt gives him one last look before whistling loudly; a cab stopping in front of them immediately. "You're amazing you know that?"

"I know," Kurt says smugly as he gets in the cab.

The cab driver drops the boys off in front of the bar where they first met, and Kurt looks away blushing.

"Did your mind go straight to that blowjob in the bathroom too?" Blaine asks, looking at his boyfriend. Kurt blushes even more and nods feebly. "Good, so I wasn't the only one." Kurt giggles adorably, snorting a bit at the end. He slaps his hand over his mouth as Blaine's gaze bores into him again.

"Did you just… snort?" Blaine says, working really hard to control the laugh bubbling at his lips. The whimper that Kurt lets out answers his question immediately.

"Can we just go inside?" He says, walking forward, smiling in thanks at the guy holding the door open.

"Don't be embarrassed, I do it too," Blaine says, following the red faced boy in the bar.

"You do?"

"When I laugh really hard I do. One time milk came out of my nose."

"It did not."

"Did too, it was hilarious you should have seen it. You know you should laugh at yourself more often. If you can't laugh at yourself, life is going to seem a lot longer than you'd like." Blaine says.

"You totally stole that from Garden State," Kurt notes, scanning the crowd for his friends.

"She's right though. You have to learn to laugh at your imperfections. I did."

"You're not perfect?" Kurt exclaims, feigning shock.

"Oh ha ha. Don't be mad just cause I'm not Oscar the Grouch like you."

"Okay, now we're making Sesame Street references, Blaine Anderson you are truly a child."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Shocking, right? Oh, there they are!" Kurt says and pulls Blaine toward the bar where two people who could only be Kurt's friends were already drinking their drinks.

"Kurt!" The girl, Ellie, yells. "Hi!" she engulfs Kurt into a bone crushing hug. She has a thick mane of brown hair, beautiful face with a small button nose, but the main feature from her face is her eyes. Her dazzling chocolate eyes framed by a thick thatch of dark lashes.

"Ellie, let me breathe."

"Sorry, is this your boo? I'm Eleanor but feel free to call me Ellie," she says, looking at Blaine up and down. "My god, he's gorgeous. Can you say jackpot?"

Blaine chuckles nervously and extends his hand out for her to shake. Ellie looks at it for a moment then throws her arms around Blaine's neck, giving him a fierce hug.

"Sorry, Ellie's a hugger," Kurt says apologetically. "This is Jon," he grabs the boy at the bar and brings him up. Blaine looks at him, Jon reminds him a lot of Zachary Quinto, just with a smaller nose and less bushy eyebrows.

"Hi," he smiles warmly and accepts Blaine's hand.

"Hi," Blaine says, looking at Kurt's beaming friends. "It's really nice to meet you."

"Likewise Blainey, you don't mind that I call you that right? I'm sorry, I'm really friendly," Ellie giggles, drinking the last bit of her cosmopolitan. "I need another one of these, can I get you guys a drink? Ey _garcon_! We need more drinks." She yells down the bar.

Blaine looks at Kurt and both Kurt and Jon give Blaine a look that clearly says, 'We're sorry, she's just like this.'

The bartender glides over to them and Ellie immediately orders another cosmopolitan. "What do you guys want? Order away," she gestures airily, and the boys giggle.

"I'll take a scotch on the rocks with a twist," Jon speaks up. Yeap, the boy was straight, a scotch on the rocks with a twist is a really straight drink. Well, the twist might make him bi.

"I'll get a mojito," Blaine says, and Kurt looks at him. "What? I like mint in my drink." Yes, Blaine knows that it's a bit of a gay drink, but hey he's gay.

Kurt shakes his head. "I'll have a Sex on the Beach."

"Oh, kinky are we?" Ellie says, already halfway through her second Cosmo.

Kurt blushes beet red. "Shut up, Ellie."

Ellie laughs loudly and leans on Jon for support.

"How many drinks has she had?" Kurt asks, smiling at the bartender as he delivers his drink.

"Surprisingly only three," Jon says, taking a sip of his Scotch. "But they all had really high levels of alcohol, so she may be a little more than buzzed."

"Ah," Kurt says, noticing that Blaine has gone quiet. "Babe, why are you being so quiet?"

"Hmm?" Blaine says, looking up from his drink.

"You're being unnaturally quiet," Kurt notes, squeezing Blaine's hand reassuringly.

"Oh, sorry. I don't really know what to say," he whispers in Kurt's ear.

"Just give Ellie a minute, she'll get you talking," Kurt says loudly trying to get the girl's attention.

"Somebody say my name?" Ellie says, placing her drink on the bar. "So, tell us, how did you two meet?" she points at Kurt and Blaine. Jon resumes his seat at the bar and listens intently.

"Well, uhm we met here actually," Blaine says, rubbing his the back of his neck uneasily.

"Go on," Jon says, sipping on his drink.

"Some guy was heckling me and Blaine came to my rescue," Kurt says simply.

"Then you guys fucked right?" Ellie says, and Kurt and Blaine choke on their drinks.

"Ellie!" Kurt exclaims. "That is not something you just say."

"But it's true right?" Ellie presses on, and Kurt throws her a murderous look.

"Does a blowjob in the bathroom count?" Kurt puts in.

"Sort of, but I want to know if Blaine put his ding-a-ling in your bootie. Or did you shove yours up his ass-"

Blaine spits out his drink all over Jon.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry man."

"It's okay, I'm used to Ellie's outlandish statements, and the consequences of them," Jon says, wiping his face.

"Really, I'm sorry."

"Blaine, it's okay." Jon assures him, giving him a friendly smile.

"Eleanor." Kurt barks, going even redder. "Can we please… oh my god… He did me. There happy?" He snarls.

"Very," Ellie grins and orders another drink. Kurt shakes his head and turns to Jon.

"Have you finished your Voice class paper?"

"Just finished it today, you?"

"I just started it today. It's been giving me a tough time." Kurt admits.

"A paper is giving _you _a tough time? You, Kurt Hummel?" Jon laughs.

"I've been distracted."

"By Blaine's cock," Ellie adds, giggling madly at Blaine's discomfort.

"Eleanor Rigby Lockhart I swear to god I will slap the living shit out of you," Kurt threatens, but Blaine perks up at the use of Ellie's full name.

"You're middle name is Rigby?" He asks.

"Yup, my parents were huge Beatles fans, so when I was born they decided to honor the greatest band on Earth by naming me after one of their songs," Ellie explains, her eyes shining with excitement.

"And they decided on Eleanor Rigby?" Blaine asks incredulously.

"It was either that or Michelle, oh, or Julia."

"You have such a cool name," Blaine admires.

"Thank you, Blaine. You have a pretty groovy name too. Did Kurt tell you he loves Pretty in Pink?" Ellie says, jerking her head in Kurt's reaction where he was talking to Jon about school.

"Really?"

"Mhhm, he loves that movie, he always says he wants a guy like Blaine, and I guess you're that guy."

"Wow." Blaine says, downing his drink. "So where did you and Kurt meet?"

"Oh, we met at school. Mhhm, on the first day, he was in my theater class and he noticed I was wearing a jacket from Marc Jacobs latest collection. We've been best friends since then." Ellie says.

"What about Jon?" Blaine inquires, still not getting an accurate read on Jon's sexuality.

"Oh, they met in voice class. Jon has a really lovely voice, Kurt and him practice together."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, Jon's straight by the way. I know you were worried about that, but you have nothing to fret about, Jon is actually quite the man-whore."

"I am not," Jon says indignantly, turning his head from Kurt to glare at Ellie.

"You are too, dude how many girls do you bring home?" Ellie asks, cocking her head as she waits for an answer.

Jon doesn't answer straight away, and Ellie's mouth starts to turn into a smirk. "Aha."

"So? How many guys do you bring home?" Jon throws back at her.

"It's different."

"How?"

"I'm a girl."

"Oh, so being a girl means you can go whoring around?" Kurt asks, trying to stop himself from laughing,

"Sort of… you know what shut up," Ellie says angrily, and orders another drink while Kurt, Blaine, and Jon laugh at their embarrassed friend.

"She's not really that much of a whore, and neither am I; we just like to kid around," Jon says to Blaine, and Blaine nods understandingly.

"Yeah, I figured," he says.

"So Blaine, Kurt tells me you go to Columbia. Do you like it there?"

"I love it there," Blaine says simply, and Jon smiles at him.

"What's your major?"

"Teaching. I want to be a music teacher," Blaine answers, smiling as the words leave his mouth.

"Music man, eh? I can dig that. What's your favorite band?" Jon asks, squinting his eyes slightly.

"The Beatles," Blaine responds without skipping a beat.

"What's your second favorite band?"

"The Rolling Stones."

"Well hello new best friend," Jon says, and Blaine laughs.

"Hey, I thought I was your best friend," Kurt says, reproachfully.

"You guys can share that spot," Jon says, grinning grandly.

The conversation quickly turns to music and the more Blaine keeps on talking about his music taste, the more Jon and Ellie; who's decided to return to the discussion, look at Blaine like they really like him.

"I think you may be my musical soul mate," Jon says, after Blaine finishes discussing why 80's hip hop was way better than the new millennium hip-hop.

"Well, thank you," Blaine says, giving Jon one of his mega watt smiles.

"Okay, hi, your boyfriend here. I think we've had enough of you ignoring me," Kurt says, waving his hand to get Blaine's attention.

"Sorry, _amore_," Blaine apologizes, and plants a kiss on Kurt's cheek. The giggle Kurt gives him tells Blaine that Kurt accepts his apology.

"_Amore_?" Ellie says. "Do you speak Italian?"

"_Sì, signora_," Blaine answers, and Ellie swoons into the bar.

"Oh my god, you're so sexy," she says. "Kurt, can I have him?"

"No," Kurt says, wrapping an arm around Blaine protectively. "Go find your own."

"But yours is so cute, and perfect, and he can speak Italian. Italian, Kurt."

"Yes Ellie, I am aware."

"No fair, all the best guys are gay, hey Jon do you think-"

"No," Jon answers immediately.

"But please-"

"No, we already tried that and while the sex was great, the emotional connection… no, just no."

Ellie pouts and slums down onto her bar stool. "You guys are no fun."

"Oh whatever, Ellie," Kurt says, snuggling into Blaine's side. Blaine squeezes him and leans down to whisper something in Kurt's ear.

"_Ti amo, tesoro_,"

Kurt looks into Blaine's eyes, and whispers something in turn, "_Je t'aime chérie_."

Blaine wraps a hand behind Kurt's neck and brings their lips together, kissing him as if they were in an empty room. He hears Jon cough uncomfortably, and Ellie's loud 'ohwhat?' but he ignores it. Right now there's nothing but him and Kurt in that room.

"Uhm, guys… you're in a public place," Ellie reminds them, and the boys break away, each red in the face. They continue to stare at each other, gazing dreamily into each others eyes.

"You guys want to refrain from eye-fucking each other in front of us?" Ellie says, snapping her foot impatiently. "I want to freaking dance. With Blaine," she adds, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

"Eleanor, please leave my boyfriend alone," Kurt insists, but Ellie doesn't relinquish her hold.

"I want to dance with Blaine, just one dance, please," she pouts her lips, and Kurt groans in surrender.

"Fine, just one dance though."

"Yay," Ellie jumps before dragging Blaine onto the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" Kurt asks Jon.

"Sure, why not?" Jon says, finishing his drink and joining Kurt out in the dance floor, where Ellie was already doing some strange dance around Blaine while he stood there swaying his feet awkwardly to the beat.

"I'll rescue _you _soon enough," Kurt yells, dancing gracefully against Jon. Not in a manner that would have Blaine running up to Jon and ripping his balls out, but in a way that was innocent. Almost as if he was dancing with a brother.

While Blaine dances with Ellie, he notices the way Kurt moves, he hasn't really seen him dance other than the night they met, and they had both been drunk so he really doesn't remember. Kurt looks so fluid, knowing just how to move his hips, tantalizing Blaine enough for him to want to rip his hair out. Damn, it's those fucking jeans. He knew he should have convinced Kurt to change them before they left.

After the song was over Blaine thanked Ellie hurriedly and dashed over to Kurt's side, grabbing him by the hips and spinning him so that he was face to face with Blaine.

"You know you should really stop teasing me like that," he growls into Kurt's neck.

"Nah, I have way too much fun," Kurt moans as Blaine licks at the sweet spot on Kurt's neck. Kurt's breathing hitches and he twines his fingers in Blaine's hair, pulling him closer.

"Hmm, is that a fact?"

"It is," Kurt says, giving his hips a little thrust.

"You little tease," Blaine murmurs, and bites down on the flesh of Kurt's exposed neck, Kurt whimpers and pulls turns away, pulling Blaine into the bathroom again.

"We're doing a repeat?"

"Mhhm, except this time you'll be the one on the receiving end, _mon amour_," Kurt purrs.

"Ohhh Kurt, the fucking French," Blaine moans and pushes Kurt up against the wall, attacking his neck with fierce bites.

"Blaine, stop, you'll leave a m-mark,"

"That's the idea, I want everybody to know that you're mine."

Kurt's eyes fly open and he pushes Blaine harshly off of him.

"Kurt, baby, are you okay?" Blaine reaches forward to grab Kurt's hand but he whips it away.

"Don't touch me!"

Blaine steps back to the farthest side of the bathroom, on the verge of tears. "What's wrong?" he whispers wretchedly, not liking the pained look on Kurt's face.

"Nothing," Kurt says after a moment of silence.

"Bullshit," Blaine says, daring to take a step forward. "Something's going on."

Kurt looks at him, the expression on his face breaking Blaine's heart. Kurt looks like he's in absolute pain. Like he's thinking about something that hurts him.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"H-he always marked me," Kurt whispers, "D-Danny. He always wanted people to know that I was his."

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Blaine rushes forward and engulfs Kurt into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"I-its… I'm sorry Blaine, it's just that… I… I don't like being treated like property-"

"You're not, you're not property, Kurt, I am so sorry I said what I said." Blaine cuts Kurt off mid-sentence.

"You didn't let me finish, I said I don't like being treated like property, but you never make me feel like that, this was just me being stupid again. I like it when you kiss me and mark me, but I… it just brought back old memories, I'll get used to it being you who marks me now."

"Kurt, I…I don't want you to ever have to think about your horrible ex-boyfriend. I'll… I just wont try to do that, at least not until you're ready." Blaine says, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Okay," Kurt says, sniffing loudly. "I'm sorry, I just killed the mood didn't I?"

"It's okay, we have all the time in the world to have sex, we should probably get back to Ellie and Jon though."

"Yeah, yeah you're right," Kurt says, inspecting himself in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom.

Outside, Blaine and Kurt spot Ellie and Jon at the bar again drinking yet another cocktail.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Ellie screams. "Wait, you guys didn't…?"

"No," Kurt and Blaine say together.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure," Blaine assures her.

"Okay," Ellie says, turning back to her drink. "So, do you guys want another drink?"

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and nod. Blaine stares at Kurt a little longer though. He hates seeing his angel cry, and he notices that every time he talks about Danny he ends up ding it. Blaine needs to find out what he did to Kurt to mess him up like that. He needs to know so he can help Kurt. He just needs to know.

He links his hand with Kurt's, squeezing tightly. Kurt looks at him and gives him the smallest of smiles. Blaine brings his free hand up to Kurt's face and tugs at the corners of Kurt's mouth, making him smile bigger. Kurt giggles and grins brightly.

"There's the smile I was going for," Blaine says, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Awww," Ellie and Jon say, looking at the lovebirds.

"Shut it," Kurt says, accepting his drink from Ellie.

Blaine smiles, and tries to forget about Kurt's stupid ex-boyfriend.

At least for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So what did you think about my OC's? I like them.

Oh, I would like to apologize for being a lazy bitch when it comes to updating When You Read My Mind. I swear I will have a new chapter up on Tuesday, for sure.

Reviews are love.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** There's a shortage of Blaine in this one, but it was necessary. And I know that I keep making a lot of hints about Danny, and rest assured he's going to be appear more heavily in the coming chapters. But for right now I'm only teasing you all. It's actually really heartbreaking what I'm planning on doing with his character. But anyway, read on

dear readers read on.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Still.**

* * *

><p>The following week was one of the best weeks of Kurt Hummel's life. He and Blaine saw each other every day, either for little date nights, or intense study sessions; Kurt and Blaine didn't go one day without seeing each other. And it's all okay. It's everything that Kurt's wanted. All his life he's wanted a boy who he can laugh with, who will cook him Mac &amp; Cheese and then watch a Disney movie with him. He's always wanted that. Kurt loves how he feels when he's with Blaine. He loves that he feels so secure yet so free.<p>

So that's why he has to get Blaine something great for his birthday, which is in two days. Kurt is freaking out at this point, what do you get your boyfriend of almost a week who you already proclaimed your love to?

Kurt thinks back on all of the conversations he's had with Blaine to try and figure out what can possibly be a good birthday present. It's way to early for promise rings, it's too early to move in together, so what?

Well one things for sure, there will definitely be sex during Blaine's birthday, and Kurt's always wanted to try something. He wants to top, he's never actually done it before. Danny had immediately labeled him as a bottom and Kurt didn't even protest, but now, every time he glances at Blaine's ass he finds himself picturing him on his back with Kurt on top of him, thrusting his cock deep inside. But the thing is that Kurt's been too timid to say anything about it. Every time he works up the nerve he ends up chickening out because he's afraid he's going to get turned down.

"So I've been thinking," Blaine says that night, bringing the plate of food he's prepared for him and Kurt to the living room. "I know my birthday is in two days and I'm honestly not expecting you to have anything planned, but I was wondering if we could maybe stay in. I don't want that big of a fuss."

Kurt chokes slightly on the wine he'd just sipped. "Oh, uhm, oh," he sputters.

"Have you already planned something?"

"No, no I was actually really worried about that, you see I wanted to do something special for your birthday, but I couldn't come up with something. I'm sorry," Kurt glances down, and waits for Blaine's fingers to bring his face up, like they always do when he acts diffidently. And sure enough there they are.

"Babe, it's okay. Just a simple dinner would suffice. I honestly don't care as long as I'm spending my birthday with you," Blaine soothes, and Kurt relaxes a bit at this.

"Really?"

"Really. I don't even care if we have sex to tell you the truth."

"Oh, there will be sex, trust me," Kurt says before he can stop himself and Blaine's eyes dart to his now tinged face. "Forget I said that."

"W-what kind of sex will there be?" Blaine asks tentatively.

"Uhm… Uhm… well y-you're just going to have to wait until your birthday."

"Tease," Blaine says, flicking the tip of Kurt's nose playfully. Kurt giggles and leans in to bite his shoulder. "Okay, you win," he surrenders, raising his arms in the air. Kurt grins triumphantly and reaches for the food, his mind already concocting a plan for Blaine's birthday.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asks, studying Kurt's face intently.

"Nothing," Kurt says. "Nothing, just stuff."

"Hmm, well I'm looking forward to 'just stuff'," Blaine answers, and returns to his food.

"That doesn't even make sense," Kurt comments through a mouthful of chicken.

"Of course it does," Blaine defends, brandishing his fork through the air.

"And you want to be a teacher," Kurt shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Hey…shut up."

Kurt laughs loudly, placing his plate on the coffee table just so he can roll around on the floor while laughing. Blaine puts his own plate of food down and jumps on Kurt, pinning his arms above his head in a vice like grip. He smirks before leaning down to bite at Kurt's neck softly. Kurt giggles even louder and tries to wiggle out of Blaine's grasp.

"Ah, Blaine, stop," he giggles, his legs flailing around.

"I don't want to, you taste delicious," Blaine comments, peppering Kurt's neck with sweet kisses and bites.

"Not that I don't enjoy your sweet kisses, but I'm actually hungry and the food is getting cold," Kurt states, and Blaine groans. He reluctantly removes himself from Kurt's body and sits back.

"Can I continue to eat your neck after dinner?" He asks, and Kurt wants to eat him up, he's so cute.

"Won't you be full?" Kurt answers, and Blaine smirks once again.

"Ohh, you tease." Blaine grumbles before turning back to his food.

Kurt looks at his boyfriend while he eats. He loves that man, and would do anything for him. Screw it, no matter what Blaine says about not wanting anything big for his birthday, Kurt is determined to get him something special, meaningful. But the question is what? He racks his brains to try and figure something out and then it hits him. The perfect gift for Blaine. He makes a mental note to call Ellie tomorrow so she can help him out. He has a feeling he's going to need a lot of help on this.

But for now Kurt's attention returns to his boyfriend, who is currently pigging out in the most adorable way ever. Kurt smiles despite himself, normally he would think this type of behavior is disgusting, but there is something about Blaine that makes this okay.

"You are lucky I love you, if not then this type of behavior would be totally unacceptable," Kurt states, wiping Blaine's mouth with a napkin.

"I ruff 'ou," Blaine tries to say through the massive mouthful of food.

"Yeah, I ruff you too, Scooby Doo."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I don't want to walk around all day in heels," Ellie groans as she and Kurt make their way down the street the next day.<p>

"I told you to wear comfortable shoes, didn't I?" Kurt sighs, turning back to look at his friend. "You decided to ignore me and wear high heels."

"But they're so pretty," Ellie states, lifting a foot and wiggling her Technicolor shoe at him.

"Yes Ellie, I love your Louboutin's too, but are they the most sensible things to walk in in New York all day? No," Kurt says. "You should have gone for your yellow McQueen flats." He says glancing at Ellie's outfit. She's wearing black jeans, with a white simple V-neck and a beige Burberry fall coat; the weather wasn't nearly cold enough for her to go for a heavier jacket.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to kill someone. They're gorgeous but they're a bit dangerous."

"Were you planning on kicking anybody in a malicious way today?" Kurt asks, raising his eyebrow at Ellie.

"Well no," she responds, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Come on, we've got shopping to do," he says, ushering Ellie down the street.

"And where exactly are we going?" Ellie asks, trying to keep up with Kurt.

"We are going to go look for Blaine's present."

"What are you getting him?"

"A guitar. A Gibson Phil Leadbetter Signature Dobro to be exact."

Ellie's eyes go wide. "Wait, a Phil Leadbetter? Kurt, are you serious?"

"Very serious," Kurt responds as the pair round the corner.

"Kurt, you do realize how much that guitar is right?" Ellie asks.

"Yeah." it is true, last night after Blaine left Kurt searched for the instrument on the internet. Blaine's let it slip to Kurt that he would really love that guitar, and Kurt's kept it in the back of his mind for future reference. That thing is well over two-thousand dollars, but Kurt knows it'll be worth it when he sees the look on Blaine's face. "I researched it. Eleanor, I know how much I'm going to be paying for it, but trust me it's worth it."

"And where are you going to get the money?"

"I have money saved up." Kurt explains.

"From the internship?" Ellie asks.

Yes, the internship. Around a year ago, Kurt decided to broaden his horizons by taking a paid internship at Parsons. He was actually lucky to get it, seeing as he didn't have a degree, but just a portfolio. Apparently Parsons likes Julliard students, because they took a girl who had no degree but attended Julliard as well. The internship had lasted around a year and Kurt is still invited back to teach some of the young design students once in a while. That's how Kurt makes his money, it's a nice haul for an undergrad like him.

"Yes, from the internship." he answers and continues on. "I wish you would have brought comfortable shoes because after this we're going to go to the grocery store to pick up some things that I need for tomorrow-"

"Ay man, whyyy!" Ellie exclaims dramatically, shaking her fists to the sky.

"I told you to wear comfy shoes!" Kurt retorts, marching forward.

"This sucks, can I at least stop by the store to buy some insoles?

"Fine," Kurt grumbles coming to a halt right in front of a pharmacy. "Go and get your insoles, I'll be waiting outside."

"Thank you," Ellie says, and practically runs into the pharmacy. She emerges five minutes later wearing a rather happy expression.

"Better?" Kurt asks, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Much, now let's go we have a guitar to buy."

Kurt rolls his eyes and continues down the street. The pair walk for another ten minutes before they come to a halt outside of a music store. They walk in and Kurt's eyes immediately land on the guitar, it's on display and it's even more beautiful in person than it was online.

"Can I help you?" the guy at the counter says, smiling brightly.

"Yes, can I see that guitar there?" Kurt says, walking up to the counter.

"The Leadbetter?"

"That's the one."

The man brings the guitar down carefully and lays it before Kurt.

"Wow," he gasps taking in the beauty of the instrument. He almost wants to reach out and touch it but he doesn't want to risk smudging it with his fingers.

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" the man says. "This here is one of the finest crafted guitars ever created. It's constructed of solid flamed maple, has a ten and a half inch spider-bridge resonator, beveled square neck, ebony turners, and nickel hardware. It plays very easy and has all that pop and sizzle that most players are looking for."

"It's gorgeous," Kurt comments.

"Do you play?" The man asks him.

"No, no this is actually a gift for my boyfriend. He plays and he's always admired this guitar."

"Your boyfriend has great taste,"

Kurt smiles at the man's kindness. "Thank you. I'll take it." he claps his hands together in finality.

"Are you sure? I know I'm not supposed to make you doubt yourself because I'm the salesman, but this is a pretty pricey guitar."

"Yes, I'm sure," Kurt assures him. The man raises his eyebrow, but say nothing more. He grabs a case from the back and places the guitar gingerly in it. He explains how to care for it to Kurt and hands him polishing tools, extra strings, and a guitar strap.

"Free of charge seeing as you're paying over two grand for the guitar."

"Thank you," Kurt says, wishing he could hug the man. He pays for the guitar, waves to the salesman and walks out of the shop with Ellie in tow.

"Blaine's going to love you so much after this," she states, and Kurt nods. "So, the market next?"

"Yes indeed."

The pair make their way to Kurt's favorite grocery store and he stops momentarily. "Eleanor, can I trust you to hold the guitar while I shop?"

"Yes, yes, yes," she squeals and extends her arms forward to grab the instrument.

"I'm serious Ellie, if you drop this thing I will stab you in the neck with your colorful Louboutins." Kurt warns.

"Yes, you can trust me Kurt. I'll hold it close to my body," she pulls the guitar case to her chest and Kurt laughs at her.

"Okay, as long as you don't drop it." he says and grabs a basket. "Now, what should I cook Blaine?"

"I don't know, we should hit up the wine first don't you think?" Ellie suggests, pointing in that direction.

"Oh my god, Ellie, you're such a drunk."

"Shut up," she retorts walking toward the wine. "I'll get the wine, you get the food."

"Take care of that guitar!" Kurt yells after her, and Ellie waves her arm before turning into the aisle. Kurt walks up and down the store, grabbing everything he will be needing for tomorrow. When he's finished he heads toward the register just about the same time Ellie pops out of the liquor aisle, holding two bottles of wine in one hand.

"Hey, help me with these won't you?" she says, stumbling towards Kurt. Kurt grabs the bottles and places them in his basket before stepping into the line.

"Hmm, this is a good brand," he notes, glancing down into the basket.

"I know, you are talking to me, you know."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'll be carting you off to A.A. meetings in the foreseeable future?"

"Because you probably are," Ellie answers.

"Ah," Kurt says.

"So, you're really in love with Blaine," Ellie states, trying to start up some form of conversation.

"I am," Kurt sighs. "It's weird right? Me in love with a guy again."

"Yeah, I honestly wasn't expecting you to give love another go judging from what you told me about your ex, who I still want to kill by the way."

"I know, I know. But what can I say, the love bug bit me hard."

Ellie stops talking for a minute, thinking about something clearly. "Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think that Blaine will turn out like Danny?"

Kurt whips his head to look at his friend. "No," he says flatly

"I mean, I'm just saying. You told me that Danny started out being very loving, and kind and then it all went downhill."

"Danny was abusive, and manipulative, and a complete jerk. Blaine isn't like that. Blaine's sweet, and caring, and he makes me happy. Gosh, why does everyone think that Blaine will turn out to be like Danny? He's the complete opposite of that asshole." Kurt snarls, his anger level rising.

"Cal down, Kurt. I'm just trying to look out for you-"

"By judging my boyfriend? Look Eleanor, I know I've made mistakes in the past, but I'm really in love with Blaine. Like real love, none of that delusional crap I thought I felt about Danny. Now can we please drop the subject?" He snaps and faces forward.

The subject of Danny has been popping up a lot ever since he's met Blaine, and Kurt doesn't like it one damn bit. God, Blaine respects Kurt's wishes and doesn't bring him up why can't everyone else do the same.

"Okay," he hears Ellie mutter. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Just… don't bring him up again," Kurt says, giving Ellie a warm smile.

Ellie nods and grips the guitar more tightly in her hands. "So, what are you going to be wearing tomorrow? You have to look sexy for your man. Oh! What about sex? You are having sex right?"

"Your interest in my sex life seriously scares me sometimes."

"Answer the question."

"Well… I was actually… planning… to… top," Kurt says.

Ellie gasps loudly, earning her some looks from the customers, but she pays no mind to them. "No way, when did you decide this? This is going to be your first time topping isn't it? Oh my god!"

"Ellie, calm down, it's not that big a deal-"

"It's a huge deal, Kurt, you're fucking someone's ass tomorr-" Kurt claps his hands to Ellie's mouth trying to shut her up. Kurt is seriously regretting his decision to inform her of his plans for tomorrow.

"Eleanor Rigby Lockhart, will you kindly shut the fuck up before I rip your clit and shove it down your throat," Kurt threatens in her ear. Ellie licks the palm of Kurt's hand and Kurt yelps, removing his hand off of her face.

"That's gross!" he sputters, wiping his hand on Ellie's coat.

"Oh, and you threatening to rip off something in my nether regions isn't?" She counters.

"I had to shut you up somehow, look we're almost at the register. Can you shut up for two minutes while I pay? We can talk all about… tomorrow on the way to my place."

"Alright, but we will talk about it," Ellie says sternly stepping out of the line to wait for Kurt.

Kurt pays for the food and walks swiftly out of the door, resisting the urge to slap Ellie with the bottles of wine. He refrains only because he doesn't want to go back and buy new ones.

"Okay, spill," Ellie says once they round the corner.

"Okay, okay, I'm planning on toping tomorrow as another little gift for Blaine."

"Are you going to go kinky? Bondage? Oh how about toys, maybe a whip…"

"Eleanor." Kurt stops the rambling girl. "No, I'm not going kinky…at least not yet. Shut up! Before you start. I'm going to top, top only, well if Blaine wants to try something… new, then I guess I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"Oh my god, hot," Ellie comments, grinning from ear to ear.

"I swear to god you just want to have sex with a gay man."

"Not really, just your boyfriend."

Kurt swings a shopping bag so that it can hit Ellie's but, trying to hit her hard but not hard enough that he damages the food.

"What? He's hot."

"And gay," and mine. "Deal with it, sister."

"Boo," Ellie mumbles. "So… topping… are you excited?" She smirks, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I…I am. I've never done it before, and I've always been curious. Do you think Blaine'll want to bottom?" Kurt asks anxiously.

"I'm sure he will, have you seen you? You're hung." Ellie exclaims, her eyes widening marginally.

"How do you know?" Kurt asks, scandalized. No really, when the hell has Ellie seen him naked.

"Remember back in freshman year when you got drunk at that party?" Kurt shakes his head, looking confused. "No? Yeah well, I had to take you back to your apartment and baby-sit your ass. You decided to get naked and run around the room flapping your arms like a damn bird. Trust me if you weren't gay I would have fucked you right then and there."

"Why didn't you? I mean I wouldn't have remembered it." Kurt says, actually really curious to hear this answer.

"Stupid conscious," Ellie taps her head annoyingly. "I was about to jump your bones, but a little voice in the back of my mind said, don't do it Ellie, he's drunk and gay. So I didn't do it. I regret it, mind you."

"Wow," Kurt says. He really doesn't know what to feel about this. His best friend just admitted to him that she fantasized about having sex with him, normally he would be disgusted but he thinks that the fact that Ellie stopped because she knew it would be morally wrong was the most shocking.

" So, yeah, Blaine is going to want you to fuck him."

"Good to know," Kurt says. "So, you're going to join me for lunch today?"

"Aren't you meeting Blaine?"

"No, he's going to lunch with his brother, a bit of a birthday celebration seeing as he's going to be spending his actual birthday with me."

"Oh, then in that case I would love to have lunch with you. We can wrap Blaine's present," she suggest, and Kurt beams at the idea.

"That's a great idea, Ellie," he smiles, and walks a little faster.

Kurt looks at the guitar case Ellie's holding and starts to think about Blaine's face when he sees it. He's actually more excited about that than the sex.

Well, almost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I seriously love the Kurt and Ellie friendship. I have so much fun writing it.

I just want to say that the guitar I wrote about in here is super gorgeous. Seriously, Google it. It's stunning and it seems like a guitar Blaine would want.

Next chappie will be Blaine's birthday of course, and all the super delicious smut that comes along with it.

I know I'm going to sound like if I'm losing my marbles, but I'm planning a Vampire!Klaine fic. I know, I know I'm going insane. My sister gave me the idea and It's been in my head, eating away at my brain. I've already started it and I kinda like the way it's going. I'll probably have to end one of my other fics though. So I have no idea why I wrote about that in here. maybe I can get some of your opinions on the matter. Anyway, this has been my speech of the night. Later, kids.

Reviews make me super duper happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Birthday goodness in this chappie, and I know a lot of you aren't fans of Top!Kurt, but let him have this, man, it's Blaine's birthday and Kurt aims to please.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.**

* * *

><p>Kurt paces anxiously down his apartment waiting for Blaine to arrive. He has everything ready. Dinner's in the oven, the wine is chilling, and Blaine's gift is wrapped and waiting under Kurt's bed. Kurt is dressed in what he knows will drive Blaine wild, the tightest pair of skinny jeans ever created, a black dress shirt, and a grey double breasted vest. He decided to forgo the shoes, figuring that they'd shave off a bit of time off of undressing when the time came, and this is supposed to be a casual dinner so no shoes was acceptable.<p>

Kurt's actually really anxious about tonight, not just about Blaine's birthday and his gift, but about the sex. He doesn't know whether or not Blaine is going to like being a bottom and that thought is killing him. What can he say? Kurt's always been a nervous person. Oh, why won't Blaine hurry up and get here so that he won't be consumed by doubtful thoughts.

As if on cue the doorbell rings and Kurt nearly trips running to go answer it.

"Happy Birthday!" He squeals after opening the door and jumping into Blaine's arms.

"Hi there, fair Juliet," Blaine whispers into Kurt's hair.

"You haven't called me that in a while," Kurt notes, looking down, his boyfriend is wearing a maroon dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons unbuttoned, black jeans and converse. He looks scrumptious.

"I thought I'd bring it back," Blaine says. "Aren't you going to give me a proper hello?"

Kurt smiles and crashes his lips to Blaine's, instantly plunging his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine happily reciprocates, pushing them both into the apartment and throwing Kurt up against the door. Kurt moans at Blaine's roughness and gives his hips a noncommittal thrust up.

Oh it feels so good to have Blaine pressed up against him like this, but Kurt has to stop this. He has to do this right, sex comes at the end of the night.

"B-Blaine, we have to stop," Kurt gasps, pulling away from his boyfriend.

"You're right," Blaine pants, taking a deep breath to compose himself. "Well, hi."

Kurt giggles and kisses Blaine's cheek. "Hi. Happy birthday."

"Thank you, _amore_,"

Kurt shivers. Blaine's got his sex voice, and he knows that he's under strict instructions never use that voice unless they're in the bedroom.

"Sorry," Blaine says, catching on. "So, something smells delicious."

"Oh right, dinner. I cooked up a little Italian feast, complete with wine." Kurt says, walking over to the kitchen.

"Yum."

"Take off your shoes, and sit at the table I'll bring you your plate."

"You really don't have to do that, Kurt," Blaine says, toeing off his shoes.

"Yes I do, you've been treating me like a king throughout this relationship and it's about time I did the same for you," Kurt calls from the kitchen.

"I love treating you like a king though."

"I know, but tonight's your birthday so shut up and take it."

"Ohh, kinky."

"Shut up, Blaine," Kurt grumbles, and Blaine chuckles.

"Alright, here we go," Kurt comes back out with two plates stuffed with pasta and chicken bathed in a creamy white sauce.

"Kurt, that looks delicious," Blaine remarks, his mouth salivating at the sight of the food.

"Thank you," Kurt sits down. "Eat up."

Blaine takes a bite of food and his eyes bug out of his head. "Oh my god, this is delectable."

"Thank you," Kurt says appreciatively. "I bought a cookbook…"

"You did?"

Kurt nods getting up to go grab the wine. "I know you like Italian food so I wanted to cook some that was worthy enough to be eaten by the man who loves eating at Il Mulino."

"Oh, this is better than the food there."

"No it's not," Kurt says bashfully, sitting back down. "You're just saying that."

"Take the compliment, honey."

"Okay, thank you for the compliment."

Blaine smiles and reaches out for Kurt's hand. "So, how was your day today?"

Kurt immediately launches into telling Blaine about his day. He had class with Jon and the pair had grabbed some coffee before heading to his place to rehearse for a test they had next week.

Blaine smiles throughout Kurt's story, alternating between mouthfuls of food and jerky little nods at the appropriate time. When they finish with the meal, Kurt clears their plates and sits on Blaine's lap.

"My, my, you're being awfully cuddly," Blaine notes, wrapping his arms around Kurt's thin frame.

"Mmm," Kurt sighs happily, leaning in to give Blaine a kiss.

"Ah, babe, my breath probably reeks."

"I don't care," Kurt says, nibbling on Blaine's bottom lip. "I have something for you?"

"Is it sex?" Blaine asks, looking at Kurt with puppy dog eyes.

Kurt giggles, flushing a little bit. "No, although that is coming, let your food go down a little bit first. No, this is something… special. For you."

"Kurt you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to." Kurt stands up and walks to his room. "Wait there, I'll be right back." Kurt retrieves the guitar from it's hiding place, and takes a moment to prepare himself. After a minute he walks down the hall and stops for a bit.

"Close your eyes," he says, and can hear Blaine's small chuckle. Kurt takes a deep breath and walks back to the dinning room to find Blaine sitting patiently, his eyes closed, and humming softly to himself.

Kurt goes to the living room, places the guitar on the couch then goes back to get Blaine. "Come here. And keep your eyes shut."

"You're not going to lead me into a wall are you?" Blaine asks warily.

"No… no." Kurt says, leading Blaine into the living room. He guides him to the couch and goes to grab the guitar, placing it in front of his boyfriend. He then walks back to the kitchen, retrieving an ice cream cake from the freezer. He finds candles and counts out twenty-two of them, placing them around the edges of the cake. He lights them and walks out to the living room to find Blaine still sitting patiently. Kurt holds back a giggle and admires the view.

"Okay," he says walking forward and placing the cake in front of Blaine before turning off the lights. "Open your eyes."

Blaine's eyes flutter open and he gasps, his eyes going from the cake, to the wrapped gift, to Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, oh my…" he says, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Make a wish," Kurt whispers, climbing on top of the coffee table to sit behind the cake in a very Sixteen Candles way. Blaine smiles softly, Sixteen Candles is actually his favorite movie. He closes his eyes for a second before he opens them again to blow out the candles. Kurt smiles and leans in to kiss Blaine tenderly.

"Babe, it's kind of dark in here," Blaine states. Kurt rolls his eyes and goes to turn on the lights.

"Okay, open your gift," he says excitedly. "Wait though, let me get this out of the way first," he grabs the cake to return it to the fridge because he knows that they wont be eating ice cream after Blaine opens his gift. "Okay, this first." he resumes his place at the coffee table and hands Blaine a small envelope, shaking in anticipation.

Blaine giggles at hid boyfriends expression and opens the envelope. Inside it was a small silver key with a tiny 'B' engraved on it. "Wow," he says inspecting the key.

"I figured it's time you got your own key. So that you can let yourself in instead of waiting for me to answer the door. I will admit the key is a bit showy, but you know me," Kurt says.

"So, I have my own key…groovy," Blaine says, and Kurt giggles.

"You still have one to go," he says, nodding his head toward the still wrapped guitar.

Blaine smiles and rips the wrapping paper off of his gift. He gives Kurt a quizzical look, and Kurt nods his head to urge him to open the case. When he does Blaine gasps loudly.

"Kurt, is this…? Is this a Phil Leadbetter?" he whispers, his voice unwilling to go any louder.

"Happy Birthday," Kurt says simply, gauging Blaine's reaction. Blaine lets the tears fall from his eyes, not even ashamed that Kurt is seeing him like this. He reaches out and carefully grazes his fingers across the face of the guitar, shivering as he goes.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asks.

"I…I love it, babe, thank you." Blaine whispers, his fingers plucking on the strings delicately. "Kurt, this… this is a real Phil Leadbetter, right?"

"Of course it is, silly."

"But this guitar costs over two-thousand dollars."

"I know. You're worth it," Kurt says, smiling affectionately.

"Kurt… I… this is too much. You didn't have to spend so much on me. We haven't even been going out for two weeks."

"I know, but Blaine I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. Throughout this relationship you've been nothing but kind and loving to me, even when I freak out with memories from the past. You've always been there, holding me while I cried. I wanted to say thank you for that, and also that I love you." Kurt adds, smiling hopefully at Blaine.

"I… I love you," he says and moves the guitar carefully to the side before jumping on Kurt, knocking them both to the plush carpet. Kurt yelps, but goes with it, devouring Blaine's lips whole as Blaine continues to kiss him fervently, dipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moans, wrapping his long legs around Blaine's waist and bucking his hips up.

"God, Kurt," Blaine groans, reciprocating Kurt's movements.

"Blaine, take me to the bedroom… now."

As if urged on by a gravitational pull, Blaine pushes Kurt off of him so that he can get up. He then pulls Kurt up into his arms again and runs into the bedroom, a little difficultly given that that Kurt wont stop biting his neck.

"B-Blaine," Kurt whimpers beneath him. "Blaine, wait I want to do something."

"Anything, anything for you Kurt."

"Iwanttotop," Kurt says hurriedly and mental face palms himself. Be any more idiotic why don't you.

"What?"

"I want to give topping a try," Kurt repeats slowly. "I figured since it's your birthday and you've been so good to me in… in the bedroom, I just…want to make you feel good."

Blaine says nothing but rolls them so that Kurt is on top, and begins to unbutton his vest.

"So you'll let me?" Kurt says.

"Of course. You're offering a chance to make love to me, of course I'm going to take it."

Instantly Kurt snaps and removes his vest and shirt faster than the speed of light, reaching down and very nearly ripping Blaine's off of his torso.

"Whoa, baby," Blaine groans, craning his head up to kiss Kurt's smooth neck. Kurt growls and leans down to mark Blaine's upper body with bites and kisses. He unbuttons Blaine's jeans and slides them down his legs complete with underwear, and stares at Blaine's cock, already hard and purpling. Kurt brings his head down to lick a long stripe against the shaft, engulfing the head when he gets to it, and Blaine throws his head back against the pillows.

"I want to try something else," Kurt says, his voice dripping of sex. Instead of waiting for Blaine to answer him Kurt licks down Blaine's cock, to his perineum, and comes to a halt at his entrance.

"Holyfuckingshit!" He wails, and Kurt gives his opening another lick, surprised at how much he's actually enjoying this. He actually likes the taste of Blaine, the way the little hole quivers every time Kurt's tongue brushes against it, and he especially likes the noises Blaine makes. The little whimpers and breathy moans that drive Kurt wild, now he sees why Blaine likes it when Kurt makes those noises. Kurt decided to take it a step further and dips his tongue very slightly into Blaine's hole, and Blaine arches his hips violently up and lets out the loudest moan yet.

"Oh God Kurt, please, oh fuck do that again," he begs, trying to bear down on the tongue breaching his asshole. Kurt smirks and pushes his tongue in further, licking at Blaine's walls, and once again Kurt finds himself enjoying this. The taste of Blaine is much stronger here and he swears he can get drunk off of it.

"Baby, please, please, I need you to fuck me now," Blaine keens, his fingers gripping at the sheets tightly.

"Not yet, I have to stretch you first," Kurt says against Blaine's asshole, and Blaine jerks at the vibrations.

"Then do it," he demands, and who is Kurt to deny him. He pulls back and grabs the lube and a condom from his night stand then resumes his place in between Blaine's legs.

"No condom," Blaine says, and Kurt pulls back to look at him. "I want you to fuck me bareback."

"No," Kurt says firmly, lubing his fingers profusely.

"Kurt, please-"

"No, not until you get tested. I'm not risking it."

"Fine." Blaine pouts, and Kurt leans in to pepper his face with chaste kisses.

"Look, just because I wont do it bareback doesn't mean that I love you any less, it's just I've always been very adamant about safe sex." Kurt explains, and Blaine's face softens a bit.

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"It's okay, I promise once you get tested and you come out clean then we can have sex without a condom." Kurt promises.

"Deal," Blaine smiles, and puckers his lips. Kurt willingly connects his own with them for the briefest moment before sliding down Blaine's body, tracing his tongue down Blaine's abs. Out of any part of Blaine's body this is Kurt's favorite, he really likes dragging his tongue down the defined muscles and he even likes to leave hickeys on the individual segments.

Blaine lets out a groan which quickly becomes a moan when Kurt resumes rimming him, bringing a well lubed finger to join his tongue.

"Fuck," Blaine pants as Kurt begins to ram his finger in, searching for that tiny little nub. That bundle of nerves that always feels so amazing. Kurt adds another finger in hopes that maybe some additional help will aid him in finding Blaine's prostate. Oh, how unfortunate would it be if Kurt can't find Blaine's-

"Kurt, yes! Yes! Right there."

Found it. Kurt makes it a mission to rub against that spot every time he plunges his finger in.

"Kurt, I'm ready, please, please just put it in." Blaine begs, riding Kurt's tongue and fingers. Kurt removes himself from Blaine and deftly rolls the condom on before positioning himself at Blaine's entrance.

"Ready?" He says.

"Ready, please," Blaine whimpers, eagerly anticipating Kurt's cock.

"I love you," Kurt whispers before sliding into Blaine, sheathing his cock in Blaine's warm, tight ass.

Blaine hisses loudly and rakes his nails down Kurt's back, his eyes watering from the pain.

"A-are you okay?" Kurt pants, fighting the fucking urge to start moving because Blaine is clenching around his cock so deliciously.

"Y-yeah, yeah, just give me a minute," Blaine groans, and Kurt also takes this moment to adjust to the tightness enveloping his cock.

After a minute Blaine speaks up again. "Okay, you can m-move now." Kurt nods and starts to move slowly, sinuously, trying his hardest not to hurt Blaine by being overeager.

"You can go faster if you want, this isn't the first time I've bottomed," Blaine points out and moves his own hips up. Kurt groans and moves his hips forward a little bit faster, grabbing onto Blaine's thighs for some leverage.

"Blaine, baby, you feel so fucking good, so tight, and so, so good," Kurt moans seductively, and Blaine groans loudly moving his hips even faster.

"Kurt, I… faster. Oh god," Blaine moans, as Kurt shifts his angle and ends up hitting Blaine's prostate just right "Oh _amore, così fottutamente bene. cazzo sì, sì_… god damnit," he whines. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

Kurt picks the tempo of his thrusts, feeding off of Blaine's reactions. He absolutely loves how unhinged Blaine is becoming, how he's moving up to meet Kurt's movements, how he's scratching Kurt's back so much he swears he's going to get scars, how much Italian he's speaking. Kurt just loves it so he starts fucking Blaine with such force that Blaine's sobbing in pleasure.

"Yes, yes. Kurt," he purrs. "T-touch me, touch me Kurt."

Kurt let's go of one of Blaine's thighs to pump at his leaking cock, matching the same pace as his thrusts and he can feel himself nearing the edge. All he needs is a little push-

"I-I love you," Blaine yells as his own orgasm rakes his body, and that fucking does it. Well, that and the Blaine's walls clamping down hard around Kurt's cock. He comes into the condom, riding out his orgasm while simultaneously jerking Blaine through his, and collapses on top of him when he's done.

"Oh… my…god," Blaine says, not even bothering to pull Kurt out of him.

"Yeah… uhm… wow."

"Wow is right.

"Oh fuck, I'm still inside of you, hold on," Kurt pulls out of Blaine and wills himself to stand and go grab a washcloth from the bathroom. He cleans Blaine's stomach and his ass, giggling as Blaine squirms, and tosses the rag aside so he can collapse onto the bed. "So, did I do a good job?" he asks uncertainly.

"Oh my god, you were fucking amazing," Blaine gushes, turning on his side to plant kisses all over Kurt's face. "Best I've ever had, honestly. I mean, my god, Kurt you're a freak," he says in amazement, and Kurt buries his head into Blaine's chest in embarrassment.

"I'm glad you liked it," he murmurs against Blaine's skin.

"I loved it, and not only the… amazing sex, but everything. The dinner, the key, and the guitar. Oh my god I love the guitar." Blaine says, stroking Kurt's back. "Thank you," he whispers, and it makes Kurt's skin crawl, in a good way of course.

"You're welcome," Kurt says. "You know by you getting your own key it also means you get your own drawer."

"Really? My own drawer?"

"Don't mock me or I'll take the key back," Kurt jokes playfully.

"But, but, but it's monogrammed," Blaine says, pouting his lips.

"I'll still take it away."

"Awww don't do this to me Kurt." Blaine says, his fingers scratching lightly at Kurt's shoulder. Kurt giggles and goes to straddle Blaine, pinning him down then leaning in to kiss at his neck. Blaine hisses as the sheets make contact with his scratched up back, and Kurt immediately gets off of him.

"Hey, no, come back." Blaine says, sitting up and reaching out for Kurt.

"But you're hurt," he whispers, curling up into a ball.

"It's just a few scratches, come here. Why are you so scared?"

"Sorry it's just…"

"Bad memories?" Blaine guesses, and Kurt nods, trying not to think about them.

"C'mere," Blaine pulls Kurt to him and engulfs him in a tight hug. "Let's not think about that right now. Let's just think about tonight and all the love, and the great food, and the remarkable sex. I should really let you top more often."

Kurt laughs loudly. "It was my first time topping," he states.

"Really? Wow, it didn't seem like it." Blaine says. "So you're really going to give me my own drawer?"

"Mhhm, I can't keep on letting you borrow my clothes all the time, right?"

"But I like wearing your clothes."

"Still, it'll be nice for you to have _some _of your clothes here," Kurt reasons.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right."

"Oh and by the way… the Italian… in bed… that was pretty hot." Kurt says, blushing furiously as if he hadn't just had wild animal sex with his boyfriend.

"You like the Italian?" Blaine smirks playfully. Uh-oh what is he going to do now?

"Y-yes," Kurt squeaks.

"_Ti piace quando parlo sporco per voi in__italiano_?" Blaine purrs, and Kurt shivers pleasurably.

"I don't even know what you just said, but it sounded sexy as hell."

"I said, do you like it when I talk dirty to you in Italian?" Blaine translates.

"Y-yes, I really like it."

"Do you want me to keep on doing it?"

"Yes, but… I'll get hard again."

"Then I'll save it for another time?"

"Another time would be best," Kurt agrees. "Do you want to be the little or big spoon?"

"Which spoon do you want to be, _amore_?"

"The little if that's fine with you."

"That's perfectly fine with me," Blaine says and pulls Kurt down so that his back is against Blaine's chest. "Goodnight, _mi amore_. I love you," he whispers into Kurt's ear.

"I love you too, _mon amour_." Kurt repeats, never being more certain of such thing in his life. "Happy Birthday."

"The best one I've ever had."

Kurt smiles into the darkness.

Success.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Once again with the Italian, if I'm wrong don't hesitate to correct me.

What do you guys think? Should I introduce Kurt's past in the next chapter or wait until after Christmas. The reason why I haven't done it already is because I want some time to pass before Kurt tells Blaine.

Review and let me know, 'kay?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I know some of you wanted me to wait until after Christmas, but Kurt telling Blaine about his past now won. Sorry, I really hope you guys like it. I really suck at writing angst so that's why this chapter took me for-fucking-ever.

Oh and I need to clear something up, do you guys remember how in the first chapter I wrote that Kurt only had sex with Danny twice? Yeah, well that's going to have to change. You see I wrote when I had no intention of making this a multi-chapter fic but plans change, so I may have to back and change that part in the first chapter.

Anyways enjoy this poor attempt at angst.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Life right now was very great for Kurt. He has an amazing boyfriend, who gets along fabulously with his friends; he's top three in his class at Julliard and nobody's brought up Danny since he was at the store with Ellie nearly a month and a half ago. Yes, Kurt's life is fantastic right now.<p>

He and Blaine celebrated Kurt's birthday around the same way they celebrated Blaine's, but instead of giving him a guitar, Blaine gave him a key of his own, and a beautiful midnight blue Burberry coat equally worth as much as Blaine's guitar. Kurt broke into tears as soon as he unwrapped it and let's just say that the sex that night was tremendous.

Kurt has noticed something though. And he actually can't believe that he hasn't done so already, but he realized that Blaine still hasn't met Finn; one of the most important people in Kurt's life. How the hell has he gone a month without introducing his boyfriend and his brother? The thought baffles Kurt. So he decides that he's going to meet up with his dear brother. It's about time that he's met the love of Kurt's life.

"Hey Blaine," he says, settling himself into the couch at Blaine's apartment.

"Hmm?" Blaine looks up from an essay he's working on, looking like the picture of a college student; with the glasses perched on his nose, a bit of scruff on his face, and his hair in a curly disarray on top of his head.

"I was wondering… you know how I have a brother right?"

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Well, I've been thinking, maybe it's time you two met," Kurt suggests, picking at the couch mindlessly.

"Oh?" Blaine says, plucking his glasses off and closing his book.

"Yeah, I really want you to meet," Kurt says. "I want you to get along with him. He's kind of important."

"Kind of?" Blaine raises his eyebrow slightly.

"Okay, he's really important. He's up there with you and my dad, anyway do you want to meet him or not?"

"Of course I do. Kurt, I want to meet everyone in your family," Blaine says sincerely.

"Good, then I'll make a lunch date."

"How about you call him and let him know," Blaine suggests, returning to his homework.

"Right," Kurt says and pulls his phone out. He finds Finn's number and hits send, playing with Blaine's curls while he waits.

"Hey little brother," Finn says cheerfully.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm older?" Kurt says into the receiver.

"I'm taller, it trumps age."

"Does not," Kurt says. "Whatever, hi Finn."

"What's up? May I ask why you're calling me at 7 in night?" Finn asks.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to meet Blaine?"

"Right now?"

"No Finn, not right now. I was thinking maybe sometime when the sun is up?" Kurt says, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Oh, oh, duh. Yeah, yeah I'd like to meet Blaine." Finn says. "How about we go out for a lunch date tomorrow, I can bring Rachel too since she's been dying to meet him too."

"Do you have to bring Rachel?" Kurt groans, knowing that if Rachel comes she's just going to be throwing Kurt dirty looks all lunch long. God that girl can hold a grudge.

"I talked to her and told her to lay off of you. It's not your fault you beat her out for NYADA," Finn says, and Kurt swears he heard Rachel snort from the other line.

"Okay, fine, whatever, Rachel can come. Let's say our usual place tomorrow at 2?" Kurt suggests, his fingers returning to Blaine's hair.

"Sounds good, see you then little brother."

"Tell Rachel I said hi I guess," Kurt says. Might as well be civil with her, right?"

"I will. Bye Kurt," Finn says before the line goes dead.

Kurt hangs up and places his phone on the coffee table before glancing up and noticing that Blaine is looking at him with a sort of amused grin on his face.

"What are you smirking at?" Kurt says, scooting close to his boyfriend.

"Nothing," Blaine says. "So, I'm meeting Finn tomorrow?"

"You sure are. And Rachel apparently, if she starts being rude to you just ignore her. She's sort of holding a grudge against me."

"Why?"

"Because we auditioned for Julliard at the same time and I won the last spot. She slapped me and ran out of the room crying her eyes out saying that the spot should have been hers," Kurt explains, rolling his eyes once again.

"Oh, well, wow."

"Yeah, she's naturally a very competitive person so as you can imagine she hates to lose."

"Ah, so what should I wear?" Blaine says, glancing back to his homework for the third time.

"Clothing," Kurt replies.

"Don't be a smart ass," Blaine says, and Kurt giggles.

"Just wear some jeans and a dress shirt, it's not like we're going out to a fancy dinner, Blaine."

"I just really want to impress your brother."

"Don't worry, Finn'll like you, but he'll try to intimidate you because he's my "older" brother," Kurt finger quotes the word older. Finn is younger, everybody get that straight.

"I don't like to be intimidated though."

"Aww, there, there, do you want me to blow you to make you feel better?" Kurt suggests, waggling his eyebrows and going for Blaine's jeans.

"Babe, as much as I want you to, I really have to finish this assignment," Blaine says, trying to wriggle free from his horny boyfriends claws. Kurt won't let up though, he manages to pop the button open and almost reaches into Blaine's pants when Blaine grabs his wrist to stop him.

"No," he says firmly. Kurt pouts his lips and sits back at the far end of the couch with a grumpy expression. Blaine looks over at him, sighs, and closes his book.

"Make it quick," he says, laying back and waiting for Kurt to crawl back to him, which Blaine knows he will.

"You're such a pushover, babe," Kurt says, making his way up Blaine's body.

"Only for you, _amore_," Blaine groans as Kurt mouths his cock through his jeans. "Please don't tease me." he begs. Kurt smiles and pulls Blaine's dick out, staring at it for a fast second before engulfing it in his mouth.

Blaine moans and thrusts up into Kurt's mouth, not worried about the fact that Kurt might not like it because while they were experimenting a little over a week ago, they found out that Kurt has a bit of a facefucking kink. Ever since then he's been encouraging Blaine to fuck his mouth while he was giving him head, and of course Blaine had been all too willing to acquiesce with his request.

Kurt grabs at Blaine's hips harshly and starts to suck at his cock furiously, tracing his tongue along the underside just like he knows Blaine likes.

"Fuck, baby," Blaine moans, his hips moving in synchronization with Kurt's mouth, he's close, he's so close. Kurt tonguing his slit is it, Blaine comes spectacularly into Kurt's awaiting mouth, letting out a loud yell that his neighbors will surely hear.

"Wow, that was fast." Kurt notes, tucking Blaine back into his underwear "I guess I really am good,"

"Shut up," Blaine pants, trying to regulate his breathing.

Kurt chuckles and kisses Blaine sweetly. "Now you can finish your homework."

"It's going to be a little hard to do that now," Blaine says, removing his glasses and throwing them onto the coffee table.

"Then will you come and cuddle with me?" Kurt asks, jutting his lip out.

"Fine, I guess I can finish this tomorrow morning before we meet your brother," Blaine says standing up to join Kurt. "But I'm serious, you can't distract me."

"I won't, don't worry," Kurt says, shrugging off his shirt as soon as they make it into the bedroom. He grabs his pajamas and retreats into the bathroom to start on his nighttime routine. Blaine follows him, but makes a bee line for the shower. He turns it on and stares at Kurt while he dabs at his skin.

"Don't mind me, just going to shower," Blaine says, peeling his clothes off and jumping into the stream of water He notices Kurt staring at his ass and smirks just the slightest.

"We're running low on body wash, babe," Blaine states, earning him a giggle from Kurt. It's hilarious how much Blaine has gotten addicted to using body wash since Kurt came into his life.

"You know, you can buy some yourself, Blaine," Kurt says.

"Oh, well then never mind," Blaine says, whistling some random tune.

Kurt rolls his eyes and returns to apply the moisturizer to his skin.

* * *

><p>The day is particularly brisk for Fall, Kurt notices as he and Blaine step out of his apartment building the next afternoon. Good. It gives him an opportunity to rock his new coat<p>

"So Finn isn't going to like… hit me, right?" Blaine asks as the couple walk down the sidewalk.

"No, if he tries I'll be there to stop him."

"Okay, good."

Kurt laughs at Blaine's nervousness and squeezes his hand. Blaine smiles and walks forward, not mentioning the fact that he's nervous again. They make it to the restaurant and Kurt leads Blaine in, looking for the tallest person in the restaurant. He spots him sitting near the back talking with who can only be Rachel Berry. He looks up and his mouth twists into a smile as soon as he sees Kurt and Blaine.

"Kurt!" He calls and waves them over. Kurt guides Blaine back and lets go of his hand to hug his brother.

"Hi Finn," Kurt greets. "Hi Rachel," he turns his attention to Rachel who purses her lips slightly before remembering that she's supposed to be on her best behavior.

"Hello Kurt," she says, finally cracking a smile.

"Guys this is Blaine, Blaine this is Finn, my brother and his girlfriend Rachel." Kurt introduces.

"Hey man, it's good to finally meet you," Finn extends his hand and Blaine takes it, smiling warmly.

"It's great to meet you too," Blaine says, returning Finn's friendly smile.

"Hello Blaine, I'm Rachel Berry and it's very lovely to meet you," Rachel says in a businesslike tone, giving him a small smile.

"Hello Rachel, you look really lovely today."

Rachel's smile grows wider and he eyes grow warmer. "Thank you," she says.

Kurt resists the urge to snort. Blaine is just being polite, Rachel actually looks like a librarian. It seems that she hasn't gotten rid of the stockings since high school.

"Uhm, so should we sit down?" Finn suggests and everybody nods, Kurt taking Blaine's hand in his as soon as they sit down.

"So, Blaine, how did you and Kurt meet?" Rachel says, turning to Blaine.

"Babe, I already told you how they met," Finn comments as he looks over his menu.

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from him," Rachel says.

Kurt really doesn't want this conversation to happen because he knows that Rachel is going to have something to say about the circumstances.

"Well, Kurt and I met at a bar, some guy was bothering him and I intervened. I guess you could call it love at first sight." Blaine chuckles slightly and Kurt squeezes his hand.

"Don't you guys think it's a little bit too soon for love? I mean it's only been a month, right Finn?" Rachel looks at her boyfriend who is looking like he wants to be anywhere but her gaze.

"Well, I mean it's not like you can control the way you feel about a person," he says and Rachel glares at him for disagreeing with her.

"Yes I know, but what about Kurt's past? Doesn't Blaine know about Da-"

"Rachel!" Finn says harshly, slamming his menu down. "You know never to bring up that asshole."

"I'm sorry, Finn, but I think that Blaine should know what he did to Kurt, right?" Rachel argues and Kurt wants to slap the girl. How dare she? This is none of her business.

"Rachel, I think it would be wise if you would shut up now before I grab Blaine and we leave," Kurt says trying to keep his voice even.

Blaine glances from Kurt, Rachel, and Finn, a look of curiousness on his face. It's clear to Kurt that he wants to know about Danny, but he can't tell him and he'll be damned if Rachel Berry tells him.

"So, I'm assuming that you haven't told Blaine about Danny," Rachel says ignoring the tension in the table, which is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"No, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell him. I think that that's something I should do," Kurt says firmly, his voice breaking slightly.

"I agree with that," Finn says, waving down the waiter hurriedly.

"So, how long have you known Kurt, Rachel?" Blaine asks in an effort to steer the conversation in a less melancholy direction.

"Well…" Rachel starts and it's like someone lit a firework that will not end. She starts telling Blaine about all of the solos they fought over in high school and even brings up the NYADA audition, still hinting very heavily that she deserved the spot more than Kurt.

Kurt doesn't really pay attention to her. He's focused on what she almost said about Danny. It got him thinking, what would happen if he did tell Blaine? Would he hate him and think he's disgusting or would he comfort him. God knows he needs comforting, but he's just so scared. He doesn't even want to think about Blaine's reaction when Kurt tells him what Danny's done to him.

"Kurt?" Finn says, trying to bring his brother out of his reverie.

"What?" Kurt answers, and Blaine gives him a concerned look.

"What are you going to want?" Finn asks, glancing up at the waiting waiter.

"Oh, uhm," he looks down at the menu briefly, "I'll have the chicken salad, very light dressing and no cheese."

Once the waiter leaves the table the group continues with their chatter, and Kurt is very happy to see that the Danny issue doesn't come up again.

"Hey Kurt, when are you going to introduce Blaine to dad?" Finn asks through a mouthful of food. Kurt throws him a disgusted look before answering.

"Probably around Christmas, if that's alright with you Blaine."

"It's fine with me, I was actually going to suggest we go to Lima for the holidays," Blaine says, wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"Then it's settled we're going to Ohio for Christmas," Kurt says excitedly clapping his hands.

Blaine giggles at him and leans in to kiss him on the cheek, "You're adorable."

Kurt blushes slightly before returning to his salad.

"Have you guys moved in yet?" Rachel asks suddenly.

"Uhm, no, not officially," Kurt responds.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn says, setting his fork down. Uh-oh, never a good sign.

"It's supposed to mean that Blaine and I haven't moved in, duh," Kurt says, hoping Finn'll drop it. He's not going to like the fact that he's practically living with Blaine so soon into their relationship.

"I know that. Why did you say not officially?"

Oh damn.

"Well because Blaine and I practically spend every night together," Kurt says.

"So it's like you're living together but not really," Finn says, trying to comprehend. Bless his little heart.

"Oh for the love of god, I gave Blaine a key to my apartment and he gave me one to his, I have a drawer for my things and so does he, we spend every night either at his place or mine. We never sleep apart," Kurt explains exasperatingly.

Finn's eyes widen. "Kurt, don't you think you're moving a bit too quickly?"

"No," Kurt answers immediately.

"Kurt," Finn starts but Kurt cuts him off.

"Look Finn, I know this relationship is going a bit faster than I'd intended it too, but I don't care. I love Blaine, and I'm happy. Finn, I'm so happy. Blaine makes me feel amazing and he's so sweet to me and we fit together so perfectly-"

"Please tell met that wasn't about your sex life," Finn begs, and Kurt glares at him.

"Whatever, I love Blaine and I want you to understand that. I know you're trying to protect me and I appreciate it, but Blaine will never hurt me." Kurt glances at Blaine and he smiles widely at him. Blaine's eyes are shining with tears, and he's grinning so much.

"I love you," he whispers and even Finn cracks a small smile.

"Blaine, I have to ask, are you playing my brother?" he asks seriously.

"No! I'd never do that," Blaine answers. "Look, I know that Kurt's past was rough even if he wont tell me, but I have no intention of hurting him ever."

Finn smiles at this and picks his fork back up. "Good, because if Kurt ever comes to me crying about you I will kill you." he says conversationally.

"Finn!" Kurt snaps, as Blaine chokes on his water slightly.

"I'm serious, if I have to go to jail I will," Finn says.

"Okay, can we switch the topic?" Rachel speaks up. Oh look at that, Kurt had forgotten about her.

The group talk about various things during their lunch. They talk about school, about music, and so on, and at the end of the meal, Kurt's feeling good. Blaine and Finn had gotten along far better than he would have expected. Thank god that they have an obsession for football.

"It was really nice to meet you," Finn says outside of the restaurant, shaking Blaine's hand again.

"You too," Blaine says, giving Rachel a hug. "I hope you take up my offer on going to go watch a football game on campus."

"Oh I'll _definitely _take you up on that offer," Finn grins excitedly, and Rachel taps her foot impatiently.

"I'll text you?" Blaine suggests and Finn nods. "Okay, cool."

"Bye Finn," Kurt says, hugging his brother.

"Bye little brother," Finn returns the hug. "He's alright," he says nodding in Blaine's direction.

"Just alright?"

"He's alright for now, but if he manages to get tickets to that game then he'll become my best friend," Finn chuckles.

"I thought Puck held that title."

"What he doesn't know won't kill him."

Kurt laughs and punches his brother playfully. He glances at Blaine who is talking animatedly with Rachel.

"You know you're going to have to talk to him about Danny," Finn says, looking to where Kurt's looking.

"Yeah, I know," Kurt sighs, knowing that he's right.

"Word of advice, do it sooner rather than later. I know it's going to hurt, but maybe Blaine can fix you. Since nobody else can."

"Yeah, well we'd better get going," Kurt says. "Blaine, let's go," he calls over to his boyfriend who hugs Rachel once more and slides on over to Kurt.

"Bye Rachel," Kurt calls over, waving.

"Bye Kurt," Rachel smiles and tugs at her boyfriend sleeve. Finn gives the guys one more wave and follows his chatty girlfriend.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asks, lacing his hand with Blaine's.

"Yeah," Blaine says, and the boys make the trek back to Kurt's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine says as soon as they get into Kurt's apartment.<p>

"Yeah?"

"What did Danny do to you?"

Kurt stops dead in his tracks. Oh god is this happening?

"Uhm, what?" he says, hoping to dodge this conversation.

"I know you're not going to want to tell me, but I'd really like to know," Blaine states.

"Uh…uhm… oh I c-can't…I…" The room was starting to spin and Kurt is afraid he's going to throw up. The scar on his side is suddenly tingling as old memories rush to him. His vision is closing in and he feels himself falling, darkness clouding his vision-

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice comes through the darkness. "Kurt, baby, please wake up."

Kurt's eyes flutter open and he's met with Blaine's relieved face.

"Oh thank God," he says, pulling Kurt close to his body.

"Blaine, wha-what happened?"

"You passed out. I asked you tot ell me about your ex-boyfriend and you fainted. I was actually going to take you to the hospital if you didn't wake up in the next minute." Blaine says, pulling away to give Kurt some air.

"Oh, I… I…"

"It's okay, I'm sorry if I pressured you it's just that… I want to know. You're so closed off and I want to… understand you further."

"I… okay," Kurt says, making to stand up.

"What?"

"I'll tell you." Kurt walks to the couch and sits down.

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you."

"I'm sure, I think it's time you knew."

Blaine hesitates slightly before joining Kurt.

"I'm warning you now, most of this story will make you cringe and make you angry, but I must ask you to remain calm," Kurt warns and Blaine nods.

"Okay," he agrees, and leans forward to give Kurt his undivided attention.

"Alright, well where do I start? Uhm, in high school I wasn't the most popular kid. I was in Glee club, was openly gay, so naturally I had lots of bullies. There was this one though, his name was Dave Karofsky and he made sure to make my life a living hell. He would always shove me against the lockers, throw slushies at me and he would call me horrible names." Blaine clenches his fist in anger. Oh honey, this isn't the worst part of the story.

"One day I got sick of it and decided to confront him, I chased him into the locker room and screamed at him. For a second there I thought he was going to hit me, but what he did was worse. He… he k-kissed me. I pushed him away of course, but the damage was already done. I crumpled to the floor and cried. Karofsky had just stolen the most precious thing I had. And it sucked, it sucked so bad.

"Danny was on the football team, and he had come into the locker room to get something from his locker. He found me laying there, sobbing like a baby, and he comforted me. He told me it was going to be okay and he… he asked if he could kiss me. I said yes, and later I would realize that that was the worst mistake of my life." Kurt says, and Blaine takes his hand in his own, caressing them softly.

"Go on," he urges.

"We started dating, and because he was a football player nobody bothered me anymore. It was nice to be wanted and to feel loved. At least I thought it was love when we first started. It wasn't until after a month that I started noticing that he's changed. Danny got a lot more possessive. Like if I talked to my male friends he would get insanely jealous and whisk me away. I thought nothing of it because I was naïve.

"Once I was talking to my friend Sam, and Daniel was watching. Sam was going through a hard time with his family so he sought me out for some advice. I gave him a hug and that did not sit well with Danny, after he… he hit me, and I'm not talking about a playful punch, I mean he hit me. He… beat me." Blaine's eyes widen in anger and he's very close to standing up but the pressure of Kurt's hand on his keeps him still.

"After he told me he loved me and that he was sorry he hit me, but he had to teach me a lesson. He didn't even bother to listen to me when I told him that I was helping Sam. He never listened to me. It continued like that for months, I didn't say anything because finally someone was showing me some form of romantic love and I was so… desperate for it that I was blind to all the warnings my friends gave me about him.

"When I decided to have sex with him he wasn't the nicest. Like I told you before nobody ever prepped me. The first time hurt… so b-bad." Kurt's voice breaks and Blaine's heart breaks hearing him sound so defeated. "He was satisfied even though I wasn't. after that he decided when we would have sex, and every time was just as worse as the first. I suggested that he prep me once and he beat me so hard I was knocked out cold."

Blaine huffs out angrily, and Kurt can feel his hands shaking in rage.

"Finn noticed that I was a bit edgy, and he confronted me. I broke down and told him about everything. He was so mad, he wanted to kill Danny but I told him I didn't want any trouble. I told him that I would break it off with Danny."

"And you did right?" Blaine says, trying to keep his voice even.

"Yes, I did… I… I went over to his house and told him I couldn't date him because it wasn't good for both of us. He… he lunged for me and he started beating me up, saying that I can't leave him, he called me all sorts of names. He called me a… s-slut, he said that I was a slut who didn't deserve love." Kurt cries miserably.

"Baby…"

"I screamed and tried to run but he grabbed me and I kicked him. He pinned me down and started undressing me. I tried to get away but he was so strong, Blaine, he was so strong." Kurt sobs, and Blaine takes Kurt into his arms.

"He grabbed a knife and he… he cut me. He said that he had to mark me because I was his. I kicked him in is groin and he s-stabbed me." Blaine actually stops breathing at this point.

"What?" he growls.

Kurt doesn't say anything but starts unbuttoning his own shirt. He shrugs it off and Blaine's eyes focus in on a number of scars, the biggest of them all in his lower abdomen.

"Oh Kurt," he says, tracing them lightly, Kurt hisses softly. "It doesn't hurt does it?"

"No, not anymore."

"What happened after he did this to you?"

"I kicked him again and tried to run, I made it out of the door before he brought me down again, he started hitting me everywhere, I remember screaming as if my life depended on it. I was almost certain I was going to die, in fact I was getting ready for it."

Blaine gasps loudly and tightens his hold on Kurt, who was now sobbing uncontrollably into Blaine's shoulder.

"I remember regretting never saying goodbye to my dad or my friends, In that moment all I wanted was for somebody to come and take me away from the pain. It hurt so much, Blaine." Kurt's says, his voice muffled by Blaine's shirt.

"There, there, baby, you don't have to tell me anymore. No more."

"No, I need to finish telling you," Kurt says, leaning back and wiping his eyes. "Finn found me, he had come to see if I had actually broken up with Danny. He came just as Danny was about to stab me again, and he tackled him. He had come with Puck just in case things escalated, so Puck rushed to my side, called an ambulance and the police.

"They took me away before the cops took Danny. I don't really remember much because I was pretty much on the brink of passing out, I had lost so much blood. When I came too, the doctors told me that I had severe internal bleeding and that that added with the bleeding the stab wounds caused would have killed me had they taken me to the hospital any later. My dad was so mad at me for dating Danny, I remember he kept screaming that he wanted him to rot in prison for doing that to me."

"Did you press charges?" Blaine asks through gritted teeth. He really, really wants to go find Danny and kick his ass for what he did to Kurt.

"Yes, Finn made me. He was charged with rape, assault and battery, and attempted murder. The sentence should have been for roughly around fifty years, but they gave him five."

"WHAT!" Blaine roars, finally losing his temper and standing up to pace around the room in rage. "What the fuck do you mean they only gave him five years?"

"Well it's because I'm gay. He had told the jury that I came on to him and convinced him to do these things to him," Kurt whispers, ducking his head down.

"Are you…? And they believed him?" Blaine yells.

"His father was a very successful businessman in Ohio, so of course they believed him."

"This is… Kurt, this is wrong?"

"And you think I don't know that? Blaine, I cried in the courtroom when I heard the sentence. I live in fear everyday of my life because I know that when his sentence is up he's going to come after me. Before you I couldn't sleep at night without dead bolting my door shut. I'm scared, Blaine," Kurt cries, hiding his face in his hands. Blaine walks over to him and takes him into his arms again, softly stroking his back.

"There, there, nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," he says. "I will protect you, Kurt, you don't have to be scared, not while I'm around."

"Are you going to start singing Sweeney Todd to me?" Kurt says, giving a watery chuckle.

"If you want me to," Blaine says. "_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm 's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I got ways._

_No one's gonna hurt you, No one's gonna can desert you, Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,But in time...Nothing can harm youNot while I'm around..."_

Kurt smiles. if there's anything that can make him feel better it's Blaine's voice.

"There? Feeling a bit better?" he asks, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"C-can you sing the whole song to me?" Kurt asks, leaning further into Blaine's embrace.

"Of course, shall I pick up where I left off?" Kurt nods. _"Not to worry, not to worry I may not be smart, but I'm not dumb .I can do it. Put me to it. Show me somethin - I can to worry, ma'am._

_Being close and being clever Ain't like being true I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you,Like some..._

_Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm 's gonna harm you, darlingNot while I'm around._

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,But in time...Nothing can harm you Not while I'm around.."_

Blaine finishes the song and Kurt looks up to look into his eyes. They're still red and watery, but Kurt can see the love in them. He knows just by looking into Blaine's eyes that he's not going to abandon him, if anything Kurt telling him about his past brought them closer. He knows Blaine will protect him more than anything now. He's safe with Blaine.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"You're welcome. Thank you for telling me, I know it was really hard for you."

"You needed to know. Blaine, did you mean it?" Kurt asks, biting his lip softly.

"Mean what?"

"That you'll protect me."

"Of course I meant it, Kurt, I will never let anything happen to you. I will always be there. Did you not hear the song I just sang to you?"

"Forever?"

"As long as you'll have me," Blaine says.

"I'm never letting you go," Kurt whispers, snuggling as close as physically possible.

"Good. Because I'm never going to want you to let go."

Kurt smiles up at Blaine and Blaine smiles back brilliantly. And in this moment Kurt can see himself truly being with Blaine for a long time. In this moment it doesn't matter if they haven't been going out for a long period of time, all that matters is the love that they feel for each other.

With their love they can take on the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Holy damn this thing is a monster. I really hope that you guys liked it. I'm really nervous about this one.

The song is Called Not While I'm Around from Sweeney Todd, and I just added that in there. It came up on my shuffle and It was actually really perfect.

Reviews are love.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I'm sorry for taking so long for this. I couldn't think of a way to continue this. I had to force myself to write this chapter out, but I had to write something for all of the lovely people who show me so much support. I really hope it makes up for me taking so long on this.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**P.S. make sure to read my ending author's note. I have a rather important announcement.**

* * *

><p>They spend a couple of hours curled up on the sofa, Kurt occasionally breaking out in tears and Blaine consoling him. They eventually decided to watch a Ratatouille in hopes that it would cheer Kurt up. It did, although Blaine could still see a tiny hint of sadness in his eyes. He didn't even laugh when Remy was trying to control a passed out Linguini. This was unnerving, Blaine had to show him that he doesn't have to be afraid.<p>

Blaine shuts the movie off and Kurt looks up at him questioningly.

"What did you do that for?"

"You weren't really paying attention to it," Blaine says.

"I was."

"No you weren't. Babe, I know something's bothering you. Tell me." Blaine pleads.

"I.. I… I'm scared Blaine," Kurt whispers, his voice thick.

"Of Danny?"

"Not just him. I'm scared you'll leave me, I'm scared you won't love me." Kurt curls up into a ball and starts to rock back and forth, retreating into the shell he's grown so accustomed to.

"I will always love you, forever remember?" Blaine soothes, unwinding Kurt's arms and bringing him forward. "I will never leave you."

"But we're moving so fast, we're moving as fast as I was with Danny and look at how that turned out," Kurt whimpers, sobbing gently.

"Hey, look at me," Blaine pulls Kurt's face up. "Kurt, I will never, ever leave you. Get that out of your head right now. I know we're moving fast, I know, but trust me when I say that out relationship is nothing like yours and Danny's. He hurt you and I love you. He manipulated you and I let you be free," Blaine says, the tears in his own eyes running down his cheeks. "I'm making you a promise, no matter what happens from now on, I will always be there for you. Whether we break up or not, I want you to know that I will never stop loving you."

"You'll never hurt me?" Kurt asks, his big blue eyes looking right at Blaine. He knows he's being stupid. He knows it, but he can't help but feel insecure. He's gotten used to the feeling since high school. He's always been afraid to start something with anybody because of the emotional scars Danny left. It's still a little bit hard to trust Blaine because of it, and Kurt hates it. He hates that he can't completely give himself to Blaine and leave his past behind. He hates it.

"I will never hurt you," Blaine says with conviction. "Kurt, I know it's been a month, and I know that I'm probably crazy in saying this, but I want to marry you someday. I can not even begin to imagine what my life would be like without you. You have changed me, Kurt Hummel," he cries, his hand stroking at Kurt's cheek. "You are the light in my life now. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Kurt sniffs loudly. He never expected this conversation to have them both break down in tears. Usually he's the one crying like a girl. "I… I love you, it's funny because I never believed that I would fall in love again, not after Danny. He really messed me up. After him I was too afraid to fall in love because I thought that they would treat me the same way he did," Blaine hisses in anger, and Kurt moves his face to kiss Blaine's hand in order to calm him down.

"You're different, you actually care about me, you love me, and I can't fully let myself go when I'm with you because I'm so damn scared you'll turn out to be like… _him_. I know you're not, I know you're not him, but I can't help it. And I hate that feeling so much, I hate it," Kurt sobs. "I want to give myself entirely to you, I want to go a day without thinking about Danny, I want to not be scared."

"You don't have to be scared, you can be fixed," Blaine promises.

"What if I can't? I'm so broken, Blaine. You shouldn't be with me, you should be with someone who's life isn't as fucked up as mine."

Blaine widens his eyes and crushes Kurt to his body. "Stop that, Kurt, I am sticking by you. Just let me love you."

Kurt nods weakly.

"No, let me really love you. Let me try to fix you," Blaine says, turning Kurt's head to kiss him. Kurt hesitates a bit before he returns Blaine's kiss, albeit a little cautiously; the fear returning. Damnit that's it, Kurt is not going to let a stupid ex-boyfriend keep him from giving himself fully to Blaine.

"B-Blaine," he breathes, and Blaine, worried that he's crossed a line seizes his movements immediately.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to?"

"No, I mean yes! I want to… I just…"

"What do you want, baby, tell me what you need."

"I want… tonight I don't want you to fuck me, I want you to… make love to me," Kurt says, dropping his gaze to his hands. "Please, please love me, fix me, Blain I want you to fix me. I don't… I don't want to be scared anymore."

Blaine grabs Kurt's face carefully and pulls it up to look into his eyes. Kurt finds warmth and love within them and in this moment he feels his fear wane. Blaine's always giving him warm looks, but this one is so different. This look gives Kurt hope, it makes him feel safe, and the feeling is still so strange and new to him.

Blaine smiles and leans in to press a tender kiss to Kurt's lips. Possibly the most tender kiss Kurt has ever had. It catches him completely off guard.

"W-will you?" Kurt asks once again.

"Of course I will, Kurt. I will make love to you," Blaine says and stands up, pulling Kurt up with him. He leads them both into the bedroom and closes the door.

"Tonight, I am going to show you just how much worth you have. I am going to show you just how beautiful you are inside and out, regardless of how broken you are." Blaine says.

Kurt nods, breathing out before reaching down to pull the shirt off of his body. Blaine's hands replace Kurt's own and deftly work at his pants, leaving his underwear for the moment. He then peels his own clothes off before leading Kurt to the bed and gently lays him down.

Kurt makes to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck but Blaine pins them down to his sides.

"What are you…?" Kurt says but is unable to finish because Blaine leans down to stare at Kurt's front. "Y-you don't have to look at them, I know that they're hideous."

Blaine says nothing, instead he traces his fingers lightly across every single scar on Kurt's body. Kurt hisses lightly. The scars don't hurt, not at all. The wounds that they came from have all but healed ages ago, but they do hurt him psychologically. Every time he sees them he's reminded of all the pain he's still in, and Blaine's touch is almost soothing. It's as if he's erasing all of the bad memories and replacing them with all the new ones Kurt's had with Blaine.

"Blaine," he breathes, closing his eyes and allowing himself to just _feel_. Feel Blaine's hands on his skin, feel Blaine attempting to fix him in the most simplest way.

"I love you," Blaine reminds him, leaning down to press a kiss to the largest scar on Kurt's abdomen, the one he knows has caused Kurt the most pain. Kurt moans below him and reaches out to grab at Blaine's hair, gently caressing the scalp, letting Blaine know that he's helping. Slowly but surely he's helping Kurt not be disgusted by his scars, the scars that he's grown to hate so much because they represent all of the hate from his past.

Blaine sighs at the touch and traces his tongue throughout Kurt's body, kissing and licking at every one of Kurt's scars, using his own brand of magic to erase the pain from within them.

"Blaine, please…" Kurt whimpers. He needs to feel Blaine, he needs them to be as close as physically possible.

"What do you want, baby?" Blaine murmurs against Kurt's skin.

"I want you… please… take me," Kurt moans passionately, giving his hips a thrust upwards.

Blaine pulls back, slides up Kurt's body to kiss him before reaching over to the nightstand to grab the lube and a condom from within the drawer.

"N-no condom," Kurt requests, and Blaine freezes. Kurt has always been adamant about safe sex, why is he changing his mind now?"

"Kurt, I know you feel like you need to do it without a condom, but I don't want to break your number one rule when it comes to sex," Blaine says, warily.

"I-I want to, Blaine. I trust you when you say you're clean. I w-want to _feel _you, please," Kurt beseeches. He really needs to feel Blaine, without any barriers.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks.

Kurt nods, knowing that he wants this more than anything. "Yes," he says with conviction.

"Okay," Blaine smiles, pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple before sliding down Kurt's lithe body once more. "Spread your legs for me, baby," he urges.

Kurt obediently spreads his legs wantonly, and Blaine kisses the inside of Kurt's thigh while his fingers gently stroke at his perineum and his entrance, causing Kurt to whimper.

"Blaine," he whines, and Blaine chuckles for the briefest of moments before dipping his index finger in, going slow so he wont hurt his boyfriend. Kurt whimpers and tenses up slightly, and Blaine knows it's because it hurts. No matter how many times they've done this there is and will always be a bit of pain. And it's okay, because this is a good kind of pain.

"Another," Kurt gasps, bearing down on the finger inside of him. Blaine. Blaine silently adds another finger and scissors his digits carefully, making sure as to not hurt Kurt any more than is necessary.

"Blaine," Kurt pants, moving his hips up.

"Yes Darling," Blaine whispers, kissing the inside of Kurt's thighs comfortingly.

"More, please…"

Blaine adds a third finger and Kurt yelps loudly. Knowing Blaine is going to pull away, Kurt reaches down to grab his hand and keep it in place.

"But I'm hurting you… I don't want to hurt you," Blaine murmurs, and Kurt pats his cheek adoringly with his free hand.

"It's okay, it's only for a little while," Kurt says, and moves his hand, encouraging Blaine to start stretching him again. "Please, Blaine."

"Blaine takes a deep breath and continues to stretch Kurt, brushing against his prostate to dull the pain.

"Blaine! I'm r-ready, please," Kurt moans, rising Blaine's fingers.

Blaine pulls his fingers out of Kurt and reaches toward the bottle of lube, remembering that he doesn't need to grab a condom this time.

"Kurt are you sure you want to do this without a condom?" Blaine asks again.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to feel you, all of you," Kurt says, caressing Blaine's face.

Blaine nods, and lubes his cock up and aligns himself with Kurt's entrance. "I love you, _amore_," he says before pushing in.

Kurt arches his back at the blinding pain, and Blaine leans in to pepper his face with sweet kisses until he's buried deep within him, all the way to the hilt. Kurt lets out the biggest gasp, trembling slightly in Blaine's arms.

Blaine still momentarily, not only to give Kurt a moment to get used to the feeling like he always does, but so he can truly feel Kurt. They've never actually token a moment to just revel in this moment.

Kurt pants loudly. They've never done this before. No matter how sweet the sex was between them, they've never just stopped to _feel _each other. Kurt can feel not only the fullness, but he feels complete. As if Blaine is his missing puzzle piece- he is Kurt' missing puzzle piece. His other half that knows him, truly knows him regardless of the time they've known each other.

"Blaine, move now," Kurt moans. Blaine starts to move his hips, slowly, sinuously. Not in the usual fast erratic way he always moved.

Kurt brings his hands to Blaine's back and grips him tightly, bringing them closer together as Blaine moves his hips at the same slow pace he started with. Kurt's about to ask him to pick up the pace when he gets it. They're not fucking, having sex. They're making love, simple as that. Blaine is showing Kurt just how much he loves him, he's treasuring him. Blaine is trying to fix Kurt from all of the damage he's gone through.

"Blaine, I-I love you," Kurt moans, his voice choking up at the sheer amount of love in the room right now.

"I love you too,_ amore mio_," Blaine groans, leaning down to kiss Kurt, deeply yet still chastely.

Kurt kisses back, trying to pour every ounce of love that he has in his body into the kiss, and before he knows it, he's crying. Not because it hurt's or anything like that, but because he loves Blaine so much. If it wasn't for Blaine Kurt would still be the same person he was, scared and afraid to fall in love. Thanks to Blaine Kurt now has a hopeful view of the future, he's not as scared as he was because he knows that Blaine will always be there for him.

"Kurt, why are you crying?" Blaine asks, detaching his hands from Kurt's hips to caress at his face. "It's okay, baby."

"I-I just love you so much," Kurt sobs.

"I love you too," Blaine states, his voice breaks slightly. Kurt looks up and is surprised to see tears in his own eyes.

"D-don't stop, baby, please," Kurt begs, moving his hips up to meet Blaine's.

Blaine continues to thrust into Kurt, picking the pace up a little bit. Kurt gets so overcome with pleasure that a hand slips off of Blaine's back and onto the mattress, Blaine reaches over and takes it into his hand just like he did when they had sex for the first time. Kurt looks at their twined hands and brings them up to his chest, against his heart.

Blaine looks at their hands then locks eyes with Kurt, giving him the most loving of looks, his free hand drifting to Kurt's belly to stroke gently at his scar, as if healing it with his touch. And he kind of is, sure the scars are still there, but they no longer hold the same meaning to Kurt. Now every time he looks at them he's reminded of this night, of Blaine's gentle touch, of his loving kisses, and of his undying love. The thought makes him feel better about his past.

Too soon the heat in his lower belly starts intensifying, signaling his approaching climax, and Kurt doesn't want it to end. He wants to remain like this forever, but as he's come to learn, it has to end.

"B-Blaine, I'm c-close," he says, and Blaine starts moving faster, he's clearly at the brink of his own orgasm and only needs one final push to fall down.

"Come, Kurt, come with me," Blaine moans, and how can Kurt not obey? With one final thrust Kurt falls over the edge, pulling Blaine with him.

The two lay together while coming down from their highs in perfect silence. After his breathing's gone back to normal, Blaine pulls out of Kurt and collapses next to him. Kurt reaches over and melts into Blaine's body, snuggling into Blaine's chest.

"Thank you," Kurt says, kissing Blaine's chest.

"For what?"

"For fixing me. Well, for trying to fix me."

"I didn't fix you?" Blaine asks, glancing down, his face disappointed.

"You did, but not completely," Kurt whispers, hiding his face.

"That's okay, we got somewhere, right?" Blaine says, kissing Kurt's head.

"Right. Now when I think about my scars, I don't want to rip my skin off. I'm actually okay with them, you did that Blaine."

Blaine chuckles and squeezes Kurt tighter. "And I'm happy to do it, I love you," he says.

"I love you," Kurt repeats, looking up into Blaine's eyes. "I-I'm not scared anymore, just as long as you're with me."

"Always, _amore_."

And for once Kurt fully believes him.

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's probably not my greatest chapter, but like I said I had to get something out there.

And on another note, I have decided to take a small break from not only this story, but from my other multi-chaptered stories too. I find that when I sit down in front of my computer with a new word document, nothing wants to come out. And I hate when I force myself to write. I absolutely hate it, I'll take a while to recollect my thoughts and I'll be back before you know it, just don't give up on me or my silly stories. I'll still write during my break, but I'll do mostly one-shots.

Thanks for all of the support, and I'll see you soon.

-Joanna.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I'm back sooner than I'd thought. I just sat down in front of my laptop, turned on Rhapsody in Blue, and started writing. Who knew it would come back to me so easily.

I spent my mini-hiatus writing a bunch of Flad and Leighvin smut. For those of you who don't know those are couples in **admiller's** amazing fic Welcome Back to Hogwarts. I'm currently in obsessed with that fic and with A.D. She's the Kurt to my Thad.

So I urge you, if you have any love for me, go read that fic. It will change your life, I swear. It's Glee mixed in with Harry Potter, what's not to love. And her Flad scenes are so freaking adorable I swear I have multiple cavities from them.

Oh and watching The Glee Project has helped me get over my writer's block for some strange reason. Damian winning made my heart explode in happiness, Darren jumping like a overexcited puppy made me puke rainbows and Alex and Lindsay winning a two episode arch on the show made me puke for real.

Okay I'll stop babbling and let you read.

Oh, and thank you all for being patient with me. And for calling the last chapter beautiful. I actually thought it was shit, but I'm glad you liked it.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee… boo.**

* * *

><p>The loud, shrill ringing of Kurt's phone wakes him up the next morning. Groaning he reluctantly pulls himself away from Blaine and reaches over to answer it.<p>

"Hello," he yawns.

"Kurt?" comes Mercedes' voice from the other line. "Kurt, baby, are you okay?"

"Mercedes? It's 8 in the morning, why are you calling me so early?" It's not that Kurt doesn't want to talk to his best friend, but it's 8 in the freaking morning.

"Finn called me this morning and told me about your lunch with him and Rachel yesterday. He said that he was sure you were going to have a freak out and that I should call you to make sure you were okay," Mercedes explains.

"Oh, I'm fine," Kurt answers, getting out of bed, pulling on his robe and exiting the room to avoid waking Blaine up.

"You're fine? How is that possible? You better not be lying, because knowing you, you went home and cried yourself to sleep."

"I'm fine, really. Blaine stayed with me last night."

"Have you told him about… you know who yet?" Mercedes asks, her tone careful.

"Last night," Kurt answers, starting the pot of coffee. He knows Mercedes is going to talk his ear off and there's absolutely no way he's going to be able to get back to sleep after a conversation with her.

"How did he take it?"

"He took it… surprisingly well. He didn't run for the hills at least."

"He's really okay with it?"

"He is. He says that my past doesn't matter, he will always love me no matter what emotional scars I may have," Kurt says, smiling at the memory.

"Aww, Kurt that's a keeper."

"Yeah, I know."

"So he saw your… scars?" Mercedes asks tentatively. Kurt knows she tries to avoid talking about his unsightly scars.

"He did, and he didn't freak out," Kurt answers, preparing his cup of coffee.

"Wow, seriously Kurt, if you ever let this guy go I may have to kill you," Mercedes teases and Kurt laughs with her.

"Don't worry, I wont let go of him," Kurt assures her. "So, now that you know I'm fine, how have you been?"

"I've been good, really busy with school and I found an apartment," She squeals excitedly. "I have to room with someone, but I found an apartment."

"Really? How is it? Is it nice? Is your roommate bitchy? Tell me, tell me, tell me," Kurt squeals, finally happy that he can talk to Mercedes without the conversation having to go to his past.

"It's really nice, like super nice. No, my roommate isn't bitchy, her name's Chloe and she's a cinematic arts major; so she's like really artsy and likes to film everything happening. She's a real fun girl. And the best part about the apartment is that it's like twenty blocks from the campus."

"Oh my god, that's great!" Kurt says sincerely. "I want to meet this roommate to see if she's treating my girl right."

"You have to come down here in order to meet her," Mercedes points out.

"I will go down there soon, Thanksgiving is in a couple of weeks, do you think your new apartment has room for Blaine and I?" Kurt asks, and has to pull the phone away from his ear on account of Mercedes letting out a huge high pitched scream.

"Oh my god, yes! There is definitely room for both of you. I'll just have to check in with my roommate, but I'm sure she'll say yes. I always talk about you and she's been wanting to meet you," Mercedes says.

"Great, then mark us down to come and visit you for the holiday," Kurt says, already planning the outfits in his head.

"Awesome, I'm so excited to see you again, boo."

"Me too, 'Cedes, me too."

"Oh, I gotta go, intense study session today, but I'll call you later so we can figure this trip out, okay?"

"Alright."

"Kurt, I'm really glad that you have Blaine there with you," Mercedes says suddenly, and Kurt blinks, having been taken by surprise.

"T-thanks, Mercedes."

"Really, it seems that he's really trying his best to make you happy, even Finn says it."

Really? Finn told Mercedes that?

"Thanks, Mercedes," Kurt repeats.

"Okay, I really have to go, take care and know that I love you very much, boo."

"I love you too," Kurt says, and after a final goodbye the line goes dead.

Kurt sits there a moment, staring at his coffee. He's only realizing now how much he truly misses Mercedes. If she was actually here, she would have barged in and hugged the crap out of Kurt, telling him that she wasn't going anywhere until she was really sure that he was okay. He really misses that about her.

"Hey," Blaine says from the door, walking over to Kurt and wrapping his arms around him. "What's wrong?" he says, noticing that Kurt's crying again.

"Nothing," Kurt says, wiping his eyes.

"Bullshit, something's wrong. You're crying baby," Blaine says, walking to face Kurt and wiping his eyes. "Is it about… him?"

"No, no, it's just that… well, Mercedes called me this morning to make sure I was okay and… I just miss her is all."

"Aww, baby," Blaine says, engulfing Kurt into a hug. "Don't cry, you'll see her soon."

"I know, I'm just being melodramatic."

"No, you're not," Blaine says, kissing Kurt's forehead. "It's okay to miss your best friend."

Blaine's right. Kurt really has to stop crying over everything. He's going to see Mercedes in a couple of weeks, which reminds him…

"Blaine," he says.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… would you like to… meet Mercedes?"

"Kurt, I would love to," Blaine replies enthusiastically. "Is she coming to visit soon?"

"No, I was actually thinking that we'd go visit her, during the Thanksgiving break," Kurt says tentatively, prepared for Blaine to turn him down and say that he has plans.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind going to Boston," Blaine answers, smiling.

"R-really?"

"Yes, I want to meet the famous Mercedes Jones," Blaine chuckles.

"She's going to interrogate the living hell out of you," Kurt warns. It's true, Mercedes is a very protective Momma Bear.

"I'm more than ready for it. I've survived Finn, Rachel, Ellie, and Jon, all I need is Mercedes and your dad."

"You may not come out alive after meeting my dad," Kurt says seriously. "Ever since… you know, he's been very, very protective. He almost didn't let me come to New York in fear that something like that will happen again."

"It's a good thing you met me before anything bad really happened then," Blaine jokes, and Kurt giggles, wrapping his hands around Blaine.

"Right."

"Kurt can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Does your dad know about us?" Blain asks, looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

Shit.

"Uhm… not necessarily," Kurt answers, looking down.

"Kurt…" Blaine says sternly.

"I know, I'm horrible, but… I've neglected to tell my dad about you because… well, he might actually fly up here to kill you."

"Why would he kill me?"

"Well, he's not a real big fan on me dating, especially dating guys I met at a club that were only supposed to be a one-night stand," Kurt says, standing up to dump his mug into the sink.

"Babe, you have to tell your dad. How do you think he's going to react when you show up to Lima with a boyfriend you told him nothing about? And how is he going to respond when you tell him that you've been dating me for three months?" Blaine says, and Kurt curses under his breath.

Damn, he's right.

"Okay, I see your point. Let me ask you, have you told your parents about me yet?"

"Yes," Blaine answers immediately. "My brother even knows."

"Okay, now I feel like the worlds worst boyfriend," Kurt moans miserably, dropping his face into his hands.

"Hey now," Blain says, walking over to Kurt and pulling his face up. "It's fine, I'm not mad at you. Really."

"But you're right, I have to tell my dad," Kurt says. "I'll tell him today. I think that it's going to be best if you're not here while I do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't you have a paper to finish anyway?"

"Yeah, I have to proofread it and type it up," Blaine answers, making a face at the thought of doing homework on a Saturday.

"Then there you go," Kurt says, leaning in and kissing Blaine.

"Are you absolutely positive about staying here alone after… last night? It was an emotionally draining night."

"I'll be fine, Blaine," Kurt says. "Really, I know you said you'd protect me, but that doesn't necessarily mean that you have to be attached to my hip."

"Well, if you're sure," Blaine says, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Let me go grab my stuff and I'll get out of your hair." he makes his way to Kurt's room to grab a fresh pair of jeans and a clean shirt.

"Gross, don't you want to shower first?" Kurt says, knowing that they didn't shower after last nights activities.

"Nah, I'll shower when I get home."

"But you changed into clean clothes," Kurt points out, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms.

"I thought the point of getting a drawer in my boyfriends apartment was so that I can avoid walking the walk of shame," Blaine says, buttoning his shirt and then stopping abruptly when Kurt throws him one of _those_ looks.

"Yes, but in order to wear clean clothes you have to be showered and you happen to have a boyfriend who lets you shower at his house. No shower, no clean clothes, Blaine."

"But-"

"Not buts, now you get your cute little patootie in the bathroom and shower or leave in last nights clothes," Kurt orders, pointing out the door and toward the direction of the bathroom.

"You're evil," Blaine grumbles as he opens the drawer to grab a clean pair of underwear, and marches past Kurt and into the bathroom. "You know, you can join me if you want," he says, suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

"Blaine, my ass is sore," Kurt groans. No way he was having sex with a sore ass, he learned his lesson the hard way last time.

"Who said that you were the one going to be fucked?"" Blaine says, smiling knowingly.

"Oh…. Oh, well in that case," Kurt says, following Blaine into the bathroom.

Blaine laughs and wraps Kurt into his arms, untying the robe before planting a hungry kiss upon his lips.

Yeah, Kurt really likes it when he and Blaine shower together.

* * *

><p>"Oh, why is this so hard?" Kurt moans to himself as he paces anxiously around his living room.<p>

He's been trying to call his dad for half an hour. Every time he hears the line ring he hangs up, and mentally kicks himself for five minutes before he tries to call again.

He doesn't know why he's so nervous, his dad will love Blaine. Right? Well then again his dad is super protective about Kurt, but Kurt has to tell him today. Like Blaine said he can't go to Lima with a boyfriend his dad has never heard of. He might actually skin Kurt alive, then kill Blaine.

"Okay, damnit, I'm doing this." Kurt takes a deep breath, dials his dad's phone and waits.

"Kurt? Hey," Burt Hummel greets. "How are you, son?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah I am I just called because… I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Burt says, his tone suddenly alarmed. "Is it Danny? That son of a bitch."

"No, dad, Danny is still locked up, " Kurt assures him.

"Then what is it?"

Kurt takes another deep breath. Time to do this. "Dad, I'm… I'm dating someone," Kurt prepares himself for the fury his dad is about to release, but instead he gets silence. Uh-oh that is _never _a good thing.

"Dad?"

"What do you mean you're dating someone?" Burt asks curtly.

"I'm dating someone."

"Who? When did you meet him?"

"Uhm… I met him… two months ago…"

"Two months ago? Kurt, you've been dating someone for two months and you're only telling me this now?" Burt hisses, and Kurt recoils away from the phone a little bit.

"Y-yes… Dad, I didn't tell you because… because I knew you would react like this."

"You're damn right I'm reacting like this. Kurt, do you remember what happened to you the last time you tried dating someone?"

"I know," Kurt nearly yells. "I know, dad, but Blaine's different."

Burt scoffs. "I highly doubt that."

"Stop it dad, you don't even know him," Kurt replies angrily. "Blaine _is _different."

"Okay, Kurt; tell me about this amazing Blaine then," Burt says, his voice evening out.

"Well, I met him at a… club-" Burt scoffs again and Kurt scowls, but continues nonetheless. "And he defended me against this… asshole. We hung out and I liked him enough to want to pursue a relationship with him." Kurt figures he can leave out the part where all Blaine was supposed to be was a one night stand.

"H-have you had… sex with him yet?"

"No," Kurt answers immediately. He hates lying to his dad, but he knows Burt's going to want to kill Blaine if he knew that Kurt had been sleeping with him since before the beginning of their relationship.

"Kurt, you're lying," Burt accuses.

Damn his ability to know when Kurt is lying.

"Uhm…"

"Kurt, tell me the truth." Burt says, his voice dangerously low

"No, you'll be mad," Kurt mumbles.

"I'll be even more mad if you don't tell me."

Kurt bites his bottom lip. "Alright, but you have to promise you won't be mad."

"That's a tall order, kid.," Burt says.

"Fine, I'm only telling you this because I don't like lying to you. Blaine and I have had sex. A lot actually."

"Kurt…" Burt groans.

"I know what you're going to say, and I can assure you, Blaine isn't like Danny. He's actually the opposite of Danny. When I talk he listens, when I cry he holds me until I stop, when I wake up he gives me sweet kisses and cooks me breakfast. Dad, he's different," Kurt says, his voice breaking slightly.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe he's only trying to get in your pants."

"No, dad I know that's not the case, Blaine loves me…" Kurt whispers.

"Do you love him?" Burt asks suddenly his tone wary.

"Yes, Dad, I love him so much," Kurt gushes, forgetting for a moment that he's talking to his dad. "I love what he makes me feel, I love how he let's me be myself and doesn't try to hold me back. He's there for me and I love that."

Burt's silent on the other line, and Kurt's getting frightened.

"D-do you really mean that?" he finally says.

"Yes, dad, I love him, not the way I thought I loved Danny, this is real love. And I know what you're going to say, don't you think you're moving too fast, but truth is I don't. Blaine said once that time doesn't matter to him, all that matters is what we feel for each other."

Once again Burt remains silent, and Kurt very nearly rips the hair out of his scalp.

"Dad, say something," he pleads.

"Well, I…I want to meet this Blaine, I am meeting him right?"

"Yes, of course, we're planning on going to Lima for the holidays, his family lives in Westerville."

"Okay, but Kurt, I hope you know that when I do meet him I'm going to interrogate the hell out of him. Now, I know that you're 22 and he sounds like a good enough guy, but I have to see for myself. I'm not going to take your new relationship as lightly as I did the last time," Burt warns and Kurt nods his head before remembering that his dad can't see.

"Yes," he says instead.

"Okay, is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"Yes, dad."

"Alright, I'll let you go, I'm sure that you have a bunch of things to do," Burt says, knowing full well that Kurt likes to keep himself busy.

"Yeah… hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" Burt asks, confused.

"For not yelling at me. Really, it means so much to me that you didn't."

"Oh, well… you're welcome, son."

"I have to go, but I'll call you soon, okay? Send Carole my love," Kurt says, a small smile forming on his face.

"Yeah, of course. I love you, kid," Burt says. He's always been telling Kurt he loves him every single time he calls. He wants Kurt to know that his father will always love him, no matter what.

"I love you too, dad," Kurt says and after one final goodbye hangs up.

That wasn't so bad. Sure his dad was caught by surprise, but he didn't threaten to chop off Blaine's balls. That's a win, right?

Smiling, Kurt makes his way to his room to lay down for a while when he receives a text message from Blaine.

**Hey Amore, **

**How was the conversation with your dad?**

**You know what? Tell me over lunch. Ellie wants to go shopping and asked if we can make it a double date. -B**

Kurt furrows his brow a little bit and taps a reply.

**Ellie texted you? -K**

Almost immediately he receives his reply.

**She called me. She tried calling you first, but she said your phone was busy. -B**

Oh. Makes sense.

**Oh, okay. **

**Yeah, you know I'd never pass up an opportunity to go shopping. **

**Wait you said double date… who's Ellie taking? -K**

Is Ellie dating anybody? Not to Kurt's knowledge.

**Jon. She just likes saying double date. Says she likes the way it rolls off of her tongue, apparently.- B**

Kurt rolls his eyes. That's so typical Ellie.

**Oh my god, okay, I'm in. When is this happening?-K**

**I can pick you up now if you want -B. **

**No! no I am nowhere near ready… give me an hour. -K**

**You know I don't care if you're in your Pj's, I'll still think you're gorgeous. -B**

**Still… an hour. -K**

**Fine, I'll see you in an hour. I love you. -B**

Kurt smiles. It's amazing how much of an affect those three little words still have on him.

**I love you too. -K**

Kurt hurries to his room, and straight into his closet.

He needs to plot an outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next chapter, Thanksgiving!

And thank you once again to everybody for being patient with me. I may not have gotten all of my mojo back, but it's getting there.

Review my lovelies, review.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I would like to start off by apologizing. This isn't the Thanksgiving chapter like you all thought is was going to be. But I wrote this and I was going to write Thanksgiving in here too, but I decided to split it up.

I'm still trying to get my mojo back, so that's why this may be a little bit… mediocre.

I had to update though, so here ya go.

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kurt is nice and packed. He's been packed for a week, but ended up taking everything out and repacking it all the night before. He's done now and he's only waiting for Blaine to show up.<p>

They had agreed that they would leave from Kurt's apartment to the train station since it's closer, and Kurt is going crazy waiting. He resists the urge to unpack… again by walking to his desk to draw.

He's been drawing since he was a teenager. After the whole Danny incident his therapist had suggested that he should take a new hobby, something that wasn't signing, so Kurt chose to draw. It was amazing how free it made him.

Usually he drew landscapes and random things, but lately he's been drawing people. He never used to do it because he always thought that that was the area he was weakest at, but the reason he started drawing people was because of Blaine.

Kurt has always said that he loves Blaine's hazel eyes and one day he decided he wanted to try and draw them. He was surprised at how much he liked how they came out, so he kept doing it. Progressing from Blaine's eyes to his face in a month's time.

Today he grabs a half finished picture of Blaine's eyes and adds a little bit more gold. He smudges the edges a bit and pencils in some finishing touches to the first eye. Kurt then gets started on the other eye.

He's nearly finished with the second eye when he hears Blaine's booming voice.

"_Amore_!" He calls out, and Kurt hears the door slam.

"I'm in my room!"

Blaine walks in and throws a smile Kurt's way. "Hi there, babe," he says. "What are you doing?"

"Just drawing something," Kurt says, scrambling to hide the sketch. He hasn't told Blaine that he draws him. Blaine knows he draws, but he doesn't know that Kurt's spent the entirety of their relationship drawing him.

"What thing? You know, you never show me your drawings," Blaine says, snatching the picture out of Kurt's hand.

"No!" Kurt nearly yells, reaching out trying to grab the picture, but Blaine turns around and jumps on the bed.

"Kurt, why do these look like my eyes?"

Kurt flushes red and looks away from Blaine, his eyes beginning to water.

"Babe?" Blaine says, getting off of the bed and pulling Kurt to him. "Are these supposed to be my eyes?"

"Yes," Kurt answers, bowing his head.

"Hey, don't do that, they're gorgeous," Blaine says, tilting Kurt's face up.

"What?"

"The drawing is gorgeous, really. Why wouldn't you tell me you drew my eyes, Kurt?"

"I didn't want to seem like a creepy stalker," Kurt replies, biting his lower lip.

"You're not a stalker, far from it, baby. This is cool," Blaine says, smiling brightly.

"I don't just draw your eyes," Kurt murmurs, figuring that he'd better get it all out there.

"You don't?"

Instead of answering him, Kurt walks to his desk and opens a drawer labeled for his drawings. He pulls a folder labeled 'Blaine' and holds it out.

Blaine takes the folder with a quizzical look and opens it, only to be greeted by his face. He gasps softly and starts leafing through, gasping every time he sees a different picture of him.

"Kurt," he says softly.

"It's totally creepy isn't it?"

"No, it's… these are beautiful, baby," Blaine whispers, looking up at Kurt, and Kurt sees that his eyes are overflowing with tears.

"D-do you really mean it?" Kurt whispers.

"I mean it, Kurt… why did… why did you never tell me about this?" Blaine says, reaching out to grab Kurt's hand.

"Because I thought that you'd be mad, because drawing portraits of you is fucking creepy," Kurt says, reaching out to take the folder out of Blaine's hands.

"It would be if you were drawing a stranger, but you're drawing me, your boyfriend. It's perfectly fine. It's like I'm your muse," Blaine says giddily, and Kurt laughs. God, he's so adorable when he's excited.

"You really like them?" Kurt says doubtfully, and Blaine pulls him in and kisses him.

"I love them, they're beautiful. Stop trying to hide them from me."

Kurt nods. "I do love drawing you."

"Maybe you can draw me naked one day," Blaine says suggestively.

"Blaine!" Kurt cries scandalously. "Everything's about sex with you," he says, giggling nonetheless.

"Think about it, how hot would that be. You drawing me naked, your tongue poking out in concentration, and then you'd reach up to scratch your nose and you'll get a little smudge of charcoal on it. Then afterwards we'll have really hot sex, and your hands will rub my body, staining it with charcoal and oh my god it'll be so fucking hot," Blaine says, rubbing Kurt's arms up and down hard.

"Blaine," Kurt moans, pressing himself closer to Blaine's body. His scenario actually does sound really hot.

"Mmm, baby, did I make you hard?" Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear, bringing a hand down to see for himself. "I did, you did think that was hot."

"I do, fuck Blaine, please touch me," Kurt begs, and Blaine pushes him down onto the bed.

"You like the idea of drawing me naked, don't you?" Blaine purrs, reaching down to palm Kurt through his sweats.

"Yes, Blaine, yes, fuck. Blaine, please… oh god… please do something," Kurt moans, arching up into Blaine's touch.

Blaine drops his hands to the waistband of Kurt's sweats and pulls down, exposing Kurt's hard cock. He glances at it for a second before swirling his tongue around the head.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt moans, thrusting his hips up into Blaine's warm, moist mouth.

Blaine swallows Kurt whole and starts sucking, throwing Kurt into a fit of moaning, whimpering and writhing around on the bed.

After what feels like a minute, but was probably 10 or so, Kurt feels himself get near his climax, and comes loudly into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine collapses on top of Kurt, trying to even out his breathing.

"So… was that a thank you for the drawings?" Kurt breathes, running his hand through Blaine's sweaty curls.

"Oh yeah," Blaine answers, pressing a kiss to Kurt's covered stomach. "I really loved them."

"I'm glad you did," Kurt says, gently petting Blaine's hair.

"Can I have one?"

"What?"

"Can I have one of your drawings?" Blaine asks, resting his head on Kurt's tummy.

"Why would you want a drawing of yourself?"

"Not of myself, one of the other ones you've drawn." Blaine says, running his hands down the smooth expanse of Kurt's legs. "I know you can't just only draw my face."

"Well… I have a drawing of the New York skyline you can have. Although I don't know why you would want it, it's a piece of junk," Kurt says, pushing Blaine away so he can pull his sweats up.

"I want it because you drew it, and I said I loved your drawings. When did you start?" Blaine says, laying down and extending his arms.

"A month after the whole Danny ordeal. My shrink said that it would be a good idea if I picked up a hobby that wasn't singing to get me out of my rut. So, I chose to draw. I started taking all of these classes, trying to get better," Kurt says, crawling into Blaine's arms and snuggling in comfortably. "At first I used to draw really grim things, like blood, or dead bodies. I thought there was something wrong with me, but my therapist said that it was pretty normal and that my drawings would get better with time. They did. A month after that I started going to the park with a sketchpad, and I would draw little birds, and flowers. I still have those drawings back home in Lima," he finishes, breathing heavily.

"When did you start drawing me?" Blaine asks curiously.

"The day after I met you."

"So soon, eh?" Blaine chuckles, and Kurt smacks him playfully.

"Honestly, I was really captivated by your eyes," Kurt admits. "I… they were so golden, and bright when I met you and I couldn't get them out of my head, so I started drawing them. As you can see I haven't stopped since."

"Wow, you know if I could draw I'd definitely draw your eyes," Blaine says, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"What's so special about my eyes?"

Blaine widens his eyes and stares at his boyfriend incredulously. "Are you serious? Everything's special about your eyes, they're… they're magical, Kurt."

"They're not," Kurt mumbles turning away. There goes that insecurity, damn Kurt really needs to go to a shrink again.

"Yes they are," Blaine states firmly, tilting Kurt's face up. "They're beautiful. Those gorgeous blue eyes have captivated me from the moment I first saw them. Like I said, they're magical, Kurt."

"They're pretty, yes, but they're not magical."

"Yes they are," Blaine argues frustratingly. "Stop that. Stop doubting yourself. You're gorgeous, inside and out."

Kurt's eyes water, his lower lip quivers and before Blaine can do anything, he's crying again. How much crying has he done since he's met Blaine?

"Oh, baby," Blaine says, pulling Kurt to him in a tight hug, whispering apologies in his ear.

"I'm being stupid, aren't I?" Kurt sobs brokenly. "I'm sorry. I hate that about myself, I hate that no matter what, I always think about the negative in everything. I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"It's okay, _amore_," Blaine soothes, rubbing comforting circles on Kurt's back. "I know why you do that, it's because that Danny asshole messed you up so bad. And I hate that, Kurt. I hate that you're so broken because of it, if I could I would go to whatever prison that asshole's in and kill him with my bare hands, because I hate what he did to you, what he's still doing to you. You're an amazing, beautiful, genuine person, and you shouldn't be suffering," he says, his voice breaking at the end.

"Maybe I should go back to therapy, you know it actually was helping me," Kurt says, stroking Blaine's cheek.

"Why did you stop?"

"I came here, after I got my letter from NYADA I quit therapy. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought that I would regret it someday, who knew I would be right." Kurt lets out a humorless laugh.

"I think you should go back to therapy," Blaine says. "I'm helping you, but I can only do so much."

Kurt thinks about it. Going back to therapy would mean reliving all of those horrible memories again, but it may actually help a lot. "I think you're right," he finally says. "I think that it would be wise for me to go back to therapy. God knows how much I don't want to hurt anymore. And you do help me out, when I'm with you I forget about all of the pain, but like you said; there's only so much you can do."

Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt sweetly. "You know I'll support any decision you do."

"I know," Kurt says, pulling away from Blaine.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asks, pouting his lips and extending his hands out again.

"I'm not going to sleep without eating something, brushing my teeth, doing my skincare routine, and checking your luggage," Kurt replies, padding out the room barefoot.

Blaine follows him into the kitchen. "I only have one bag, well suitcase. We're only going to be there for a weekend right?"

"You're only packing one suitcase?" Kurt asks, looking around and finding it at the door. It's a gorgeous brown and beige Louis Vuitton suitcase. Ugh how Kurt envies Blaine right now. "What kind of gay man are you?"

"How many did you pack?" Blaine says, trying to ignore the joke.

"Uhm… four."

"Four? Do you think you'll be gone for a month, it's only a two day trip."

"Four day trip actually, we're staying the whole weekend," Kurt says, grabbing Blaine's suitcase and carrying it to the room.

"And you have a bag per day?" Blaine asks, grinning amusedly from the door.

"Don't be silly, I have a suitcase of clothes, a suitcase for my shoes and accessories, a suitcase for my skincare, and a suitcase for my hair products. Mind you the luggage for the skincare and hair products are small ones," Kurt says, placing Blaine's suitcase on the bed and opening it.

"Don't you think you might be a little over prepared?"

"Nonsense," Kurt says, looking through Blaine's things. "Hmm, clothes, coat, shoes, scarves… how the hell did you make all of this fit in this suitcase?" he asks astonished at the way that Blaine was able to fit everything into this suitcase.

"Well the suitcase is Louis Vuitton so it's magical, I guess," Blaine replies, a slight smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm convinced," Kurt says, closing it up again and setting it down to the side. "I'm rather jealous of your luggage, babe. Louis Vuitton, it's rather expensive, is it not?"

"I got it as a gift. Along with the whole set," Blaine explains, and Kurt's mouth hangs open.

"You have the whole set?" he mumbles, trying to figure out how to close his mouth.

"I do," Blaine replies indifferently. "It's just luggage to me, Kurt."

"But… but it's designer!" Kurt exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air like a madman.

"Yeah, but I prefer my clothes being the only ones that are designer. I think it's rather foolish to spend so much money on a freaking luggage set."

"You're foolish," Kurt retorts, throwing Blaine a childish face.

Blaine chuckles. "Speaking of designer, I have a gift for you," he says, making his way to his suitcase.

"A gift? Why? My birthday passed already, and Christmas isn't for another month," Kurt asks, his eyebrow furrowing in confusion. What could possibly be the occasion.

"Well, I saw these on the window as I was walking down fifth the other day and thought they would be perfect for you," Blaine says, opening the trunk and pulling a medium sized box out of a secret compartment Kurt didn't check.

"You got me a gift for no particular reason?" Kurt questions, unsure of whether to feel angry or flattered.

"I know you're going to freak out and bitch, but I wanted to spoil you."

"You don't have to spoil me," Kurt tries to reason, but Blaine shakes his head.

"I want to. Just let me spoil you."

Kurt huffs out, but smiles nonetheless as Blaine presents him the box.

"Open it," he says excitingly.

Kurt pulls the top open and lets out a big gasp. "Oh my god."

Inside the box were two items. A black scarf with small white music notes printed on it and a red bowtie with black polka dots. Both Dolce and Gabbana. Both really expensive. Kurt should know because he's fantasized about both items in the last issue of Vogue.

"Do you like them?" Blaine asks, nervously.

"Blaine, they're so expensive," Kurt says trying to be stern, but he can't contain the excited little smile that makes it's way to his face.

"I know, but do you like them?" Blaine asks again, his voice shaking in anticipation.

"Y-yes, I love them, thank you Blaine," Kurt says, kissing Blaine.

"Are you sure? Or are you just doing that false modesty thing?" Blaine asks, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

"I'm sure, these are gorgeous," Kurt assures him and goes to grab one of his own suitcases, opening and carefully placing the items in it. "I think I packed the perfect outfit to go with these."

"Oh, I love you," Blaine breathes, smiling from the middle of the room. "Always prepared."

"I love you too. Now, are you hungry?" Kurt asks, closing his suitcase and setting it down with the rest.

"Yeah, I am."

"Follow me then, babe," Kurt says and with that he walks out of the room toward the living room.

"I ordered Chinese while I was waiting for you, I hope that's all right," he says, opening the fridge and pulling out the familiar white take out boxes. It's surprising how living in New York makes you a Chinese food addict.

"It's fine with me," Blaine answers, grabbing some glasses from the cupboard.

Kurt looks over at him. It's amazing how much of a married couple they already are. Blaine looks up and smiles warmly at him, making Kurt's heart stutter. No matter how long they're together, Kurt always wants his heart to do that whenever Blaine smiles at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asks, placing the glasses on the counter.

"Nothing, just about how much of a married couple we are."

"We are, aren't we? Oh well, I don't mind," Blaine shrugs, reaching out for his container.

"You don't?"

"Nope," Blaine says through a mouthful of noodles. Kurt gives him a disgusted look before balling up a napkin and throwing it at him.

"What did I say about talking with your mouth full?"

Blaine swallows loudly before answering, knowing that if he does it with a full mouth Kurt will probably poke him in the eye with a chopstick.

"Don't do it," he answers and Kurt gives him a smile.

"Exactly."

"So, are you excited to see Mercedes?" Blaine asks, perching himself on the countertop. Kurt walks over to him and pushes him off, pointing to the table.

"Very excited, I'm excited for you to meet her."

"I am too, although I hope she doesn't slap me… will she slap me?" Blaine says fearfully.

Kurt giggles, his boyfriend is so adorable. "No, not unless I let her." Blaine's eyes widen and he starts chewing on his lip. "I won't let her hit you, Blaine."

"Oh, good," Blaine says, relief evident in his face.

"Like I said she'll be tough on you while she's interrogating you, but after that she'll be nice. She's a really sweet girl."

"I know, you talk about her a lot."

"I do, don't I?"

"It's all good, I like it when you talk about all of your friends from Lima… am I meeting any of those by the way?" Blaine asks, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Uhm… I don't know, I guess if they're all in Lima for Christmas you might, I don't really know though."

"Oh," Blaine says simply.

The two eat the rest of their meal in comfortable silence, only speaking up a few times. Kurt actually really likes the silence, it once again proves how much of a married couple they are.

When they finish dinner, Kurt gives Blaine a kiss and retreats into the bathroom to start on his moisturizing routine. It's nice to know that that's the only thing in his life that's never changed. a minute after he starts Blaine quietly knocks on the door and enters the bathroom, his towel and his pajamas in his hand.

"Hey, I'm gonna shower if you don't mind," he says, stifling a giggle at Kurt's face, which was covered in a white pasty cream.

"Go ahead, I would join you, but alas I have gunk on my face," Kurt giggles, and tries to focus on his face. A hard thing to do seeing as Blaine's starting to undress.

"You'd think that I'd get tired of you staring at my naked rear end, but… no, not so much," Blaine states, chuckling as he steps into the shower.

Kurt turns his attention back to his face hurriedly, thankful that the cream hides his blush. Blaine laughs, and starts to sing, something he does regularly when he showers here.

Today it seems that he's decided to sing This Guy's In Love With You. A cheesy choice, but a good one nonetheless.

"_You say this guy This guy's in love with you Yes I'm in love Who looks at you the way I do When you smile I can tell We know each other very well How can I show you I'm glad I got to know you."_

Kurt smiles widely, and just listens. Listens to Blaine's amazing voice, Kurt can get drunk off of his voice, he thinks he might be. It's just so… beautiful.

"Kurt, the cream is going to dry if you keep it on any longer," comes Blaine's voice over the shower and Kurt notices that his face is still white, he removes it and washes his face before exciting the bathroom to allow Blaine time to dry off.

When Blaine emerges from the bathroom five minutes later, Kurt is already in bed, reading the latest issue of Vogue.

"You look sexy when you read," Blaine states, climbing into bed with Kurt.

"And you look sexy with your glasses," Kurt returns. It's true, Kurt can not get enough of Blaine in his glasses.

"Why thank you, darling. So… bedtime?" Blaine asks, yawning widely.

"Bedtime," Kurt answers, placing his magazine on the nightstand and extending his hand out for Blaine's glasses. He shuts the light off and snuggles into Blaine.

"Good night," he whispers, sighing contentedly.

"Good nigh, my beautiful angel," Blaine replies, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"How do you say angel in Italian?"

"_Angelo_," Blaine translates, and Kurt feels a little shiver go through him. "How do you say it in French?"

"_Ange_," Kurt says, his French accent a little bit heavy.

"That sounded so incredibly sexy," Blaine purrs and Kurt giggles.

"It was supposed to be sweet."

"Well you know you always sound sexy when you speak French."

"_J'essaie d'être doux, je ne cherche pas à être sexy_," Kurt says in perfect French, knowing Blaine will get turned on regardless.

"All I got from that is sexy," Blaine replies, kissing Kurt's neck.

"I said, I'm trying to be sweet, I am not trying to be sexy."

"You sound sexy though."

"So do you, do you know what you speaking Italian does to me?"

Blaine chuckles. "I guess you're right. Now, go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Stop it, Blaine, I'm not a child," Kurt says reproachfully. "and you have a big day as well, mister."

"Then let's stop with the chit chat and go to sleep," Blaine suggests, snuggling up to Kurt even more.

"Let's," Kurt replies, sighing softly.

"Hey Kurt, _ti amo_," Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear, causing him to smile grandly.

"_Je t'aime_," Kurt whispers back, closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I swear Thanksgiving will happen in the next chapter.

as for the foreign language, like always let me know if it's wrong so I can fix it.

If you want to see the scarf and bowtie Blaine gave to Kurt, it's actually in the Vogue. It's the scarf Chris has on and the bowtie Harry has on in the FNO picture. I couldn't resist.

Song in the chapter… well part of the song in the chapter is This Guy's In Love With You, by Heb Alpert. It's actually kind of perfect for Klaine.

Once again, sorry for all of you that expected this to be the thanksgiving chapter when you saw I updated.

Like I said at the top, I'm still working real hard to get my Klaine writing mojo back.

Reviews make me smile and write faster.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I am so sorry that it took me for ever to get this chapter up. It's a really long chapter though, so hopefully that'll make up for it being so damn late.

And I'm really sorry if the ending of this chapter sucks. I wrote it at the end of my birthday from hell. If you follow me on Tumblr you might have caught me bitching about it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a damn thing.**

* * *

><p>The next morning is hectic for a number of reasons, but mostly because the boys oversleep. It seems that in Kurt's haste to go to sleep he forgot to set the alarm and they wake up at a quarter to 10 by Blaine's need to go pee.<p>

"Babe, what time does out train leave?" Blaine asks, returning from the bathroom, tucking himself back into his pajama pants.

"Uhm, 10:30. Why?" Kurt asks, wiping his eyes and stretching.

"Because it's a quarter to ten," Blaine replies calmly.

"WHAT?" Kurt yells, jumping out of bed so fast he almost looks funny. He runs around in a circle, his hands in his hair. "Oh my god, Blaine, we overslept, we're going to miss the train. This can't be happening."

Blaine rushes forward and grabs Kurt by the shoulders, bringing his run to a stop. "Babe, calm down. Let's get dressed quickly and we'll skip breakfast so we can hail a cab and get to the train station before we have to board. Everything's going to be alright," he says calmly, and Kurt knows it's because he'll get even more freaked out if at least one of them isn't serene.

"But it'll take at least a half an hour for me to get ready, and then that's only going to leave us 15 minutes to get to the train station and with traffic…" Kurt babbles, his eyes widening in horror.

"How about you do the short version of your moisturizing routine and try to hurry. I'll get the cab and a scone from Starbucks if you want," Blaine says, rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back.

"Okay, okay, then get dressed and get the luggage downstairs. Oh my god, I can't believe we overslept," Kurt says, running to the bathroom.

"I guess we were just too comfortable," Blaine puts in, grabbing a pair of jeans and a black button down from his drawer. He walks over to the closet and grabs one of his cardigans from within it. A grey one. Kurt had refused to let him put any of his cardigans in the drawer. He says that they'll wrinkle horribly, so he let him have a bit of his closet space for them. Only for cardigans and coats Blaine may forget here.

"Are you ready already?" Kurt asks, poking his head out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll make sure we have everything we need and then go hail a cab," Blaine replies, looking over the luggage.

Kurt hurries to complete his moisturizing routine and get dressed. He'll skip the shower until he gets to Mercedes'. He walks out to find the apartment empty, their luggage already gone.

Kurt's about to grab an apple when he receives a text from Blaine.

**Hey, hurry your cute butt up. I already have a cab and we're waiting on you. Make sure you don't forget the tickets. -B.**

Kurt double checks to make sure he has everything and grabs the two train tickets he left on the kitchen counter before exiting his apartment and locking the deadbolt. When he gets outside it's to find Blaine waiting for him with two cups of coffee and a small bag from the Starbucks right next to Kurt's apartment building.

"Oh my god, is that a non-fat mocha?" Kurt asks. He'll actually take anything resembling coffee at this point.

"Of course it is, do you think I'd forget your coffee order?" Blaine chuckles, stepping out of the way so Kurt could enter the cab.

"You're a sweetheart," Kurt says appreciatively and takes a long drink, not even caring that it's hot.

"Well, I try. I got you a raspberry scone too. I know how much you like those," Blaine says, pulling a small little pastry from the bag.

"Oh my god, I love you," Kurt says, biting the scone with a moan. "Sorry, that sounds really slutty."

"You know I don't mind," Blaine whispers into his ear.

"Blaine," Kurt hisses, his eyes darting to the driver. Blaine chuckles and settles in.

"Where to?" The driver asks gruffly, not bothering to look back at the two boys snuggling toward each other for warmth.

"Penn Station, please," Blaine replies politely, his hand entwining itself with Kurt's gloved one.

The driver grunts and sets off toward the train station. Hopefully, Kurt thinks, they can get there in time.

* * *

><p>They do end up getting to the train station in time. They actually got there with just under ten minutes to spare.<p>

"Thank god we weren't late," Kurt comments as he helps Blaine lug the luggage to their compartment.

"Thank god the people on the platform didn't call us crazy for running with 5 suitcases," Blaine returns, dropping Kurt' s luggage carefully.

"Hey, yours rolls," Kurt argues, arranging his cases from largest to smallest.

"Still. Yours are heavy."

"All of my shoes, now come here and sit with me," Kurt says, taking a seat and stretching his arms out for Blaine.

Blaine smiles and goes to him willingly, resting his head in Kurt's lap. Kurt loves it when Blaine does this. It means Kurt can stroke Blaine's face and hair easily, and he happens to know that Blaine loves it when he gets his hair stroked.

"So, Mercedes is picking us up at the train station?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, she said that we didn't know Boston enough to go looking for her apartment ourselves."

"Do you think she'll like me?" Blaine asks worriedly, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"Blaine, how many times to I have to tell you that Mercedes will love you? If you're important to me then you'll be important to her," Kurt breathes out, his fingers idly playing with a strand of Blaine's curly hair.

"Are we having a traditional Thanksgiving feast? You know with a turkey and all the trimmings?" Blaine asks excitedly, and Kurt smiles. He knows that Blaine's used to a grand Thanksgiving dinner.

He had told Kurt the week before that his family always did it and his mom made this giant turkey with homemade stuffing, and fresh cranberry sauce, and his family would go around the table and announce what they were thankful for. It's a tradition that Kurt's vowed to uphold.

He had called Mercedes soon after that conversation with Blaine and had asked her if it was possible to do a small, but still very big feast. She had agreed enthusiastically and promised that she would convince her roommate to allow her to do it. She also promised that she would wait for Kurt to get there so he can help her cook.

"Yes we are, I called Mercedes and let her know that you liked the turkey and she said it was okay to have a dinner," Kurt answers, poking Blaine on the nose. Blaine claps his hands eagerly.

"Awesome, can I help?"

I don't know, Blaine. How do I know you won't be nuisance?" Kurt says.

"I won't be a nuisance, I promise," Blaine assures, sitting up and bringing his hands together. "Please, can I help, Kurt?"

Kurt giggles at his boyfriends adorableness. "Alright, I guess I can have you on cranberry sauce and stuffing patrol."

"Awesomeness!" Blaine cries, throwing his arms in the air. "I used to help my mom with the stuffing when I was a kid, and I made the best stuffing in the world," he says proudly.

"Awesomeness? Who are you?" Kurt snorts and Blaine throws him a irritated. "I don't think it's as good as mine, though," he comments.

"It totally is, wait until you taste it," Blaine says, smiling his big crooked smile.

"We'll see," Kurt says, pulling a magazine out of one of his cases.

"It's going to be awesome," Blaine assures him, laying down and setting his head down onto Kurt's lap again. "I'm going to take a nap, if you don't mind."

Kurt shakes his head, still immersed in his magazine. "No, I don't mind at all."

"Are you sure you don't want some sleep too?" Blaine asks after releasing a huge yawn.

"No, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep either way. You go ahead and sleep, I'll wake you up when we're near."

"Alright, but in order to avoid a fight in the future, I asked you if you wanted to take a nap and you said no."

Kurt chuckles, and lightly pats Blaine's face. "Take your nap, and try to keep your snoring to a minimum please."

"I do not snore," Blaine says, aghast that Kurt would even say that.

"You do too, sometimes they're cute little snores, but other times you sound like my dad during allergy season," Kurt giggles, and Blaine frowns.

"I do not snore," he mumbles before, closing his eyes. Kurt only has to wait a few minutes before Blaine's breathing evens out and he's snoring softly. Maybe Kurt should record this to prove to Blaine that he does snore.

He chuckles and returns to his magazine.

* * *

><p>Around 4 ½ hours later, Kurt is shaking Blaine awake, sensing that they're close.<p>

"Five more minutes," Blaine mumbles, snuggling into Kurt's crotch.

"Blaine, wake up, we're almost there!" Kurt yelps, pushing Blaine away from his crotch. He cannot get an erection here.

"Whuzzat?" Blaine springs up, looking around. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, that's why I shook you awake," Kurt deadpans.

"Oh, we're in Boston?" Blaine asks excitedly, climbing over Kurt to look out the window. "Kurt, we're in Boston!"

"Yes, Blaine, I'm aware," Kurt answers, shoving Blaine off of him. "Move, you big child."

"Hey, it's my first time in Boston, I'm excited," Blaine defends, glaring at Kurt from his perch on the floor.

"Haven't you been here? Like with your father? Didn't you say that he had branches in other states?"

"He doesn't have one in Massachusetts," Blaine answers, standing up.

"Oh, got it," Kurt responds, standing up to grab the luggage.

"What are you doing? The train hasn't even stopped yet," Blaine asks, quirking his eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"I am preparing. So we can make a quick exit and avoid the congestion of people," Kurt explains, handing Blaine his single suitcase.

"Do you need help?" Blaine offers, and reaches out for a suitcase.

"Yes, thank you," Kurt says gratefully, handing Blaine a one of his bags.

"I can take another, babe."

Kurt smiles and hands Blaine another suitcase just as the train comes to a slow stop.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, go," Kurt orders and the pair maneuver themselves through the train quickly, finding the aisles clear, as the other passengers were still gathering their things.

"Okay, where to now?" Blaine asks, as soon as they step foot on the platform.

"Mercedes should be around here, look for a short black girl with…oh, I don't know how her hair looks like now, she could have changed it since I last saw her," Kurt says to himself, looking around the platform.

"Kurt, there's a short black girl waving at us, is that Mercedes?" Blaine asks, pointing, well attempting to point forward. Kurt follows his finger and spots Mercedes waving madly at them, trying to get past people as politely as possible.

"Kurt!" She calls, and Kurt squeals, dropping his suitcases to run into her arms.

"Mercedes!" he yells, and the two of them start jumping around like little kids. They haven't seen each other since September, get off their backs.

"Ahh, I can't believe you're here," Mercedes shrieks, releasing Kurt. "Let me look at you, white boy."

Kurt spins slowly, grinning like an idiot, and Mercedes giggles.

"You still look as fabulous as ever," she says.

"Duh," Kurt answers, giggling.

"So, where's your man?" Mercedes asks eagerly, looking around.

"Oh right!" Kurt exclaims, almost forgetting about Blaine in the excitement of his reunion with Mercedes. "Come here." He leads Mercedes over to Blaine, who immediately smiles at her warmly.

"'Cedes, this is Blaine, my love," Kurt introduces, grabbing Blaine's hand. "Blaine, this is Mercedes, she's my rock, my hag, my bestest friend in the world."

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet the famous Mercedes," Blaine grins, extending his hand out. Mercedes glances at it before taking it, giving it a firm squeeze.

"So you're Blaine, the light of my boys life," Mercedes asks, looking at Blaine up and down.

"Mercedes," Kurt grumbles embarrassedly, he had told Mercedes not to tell Blaine that he calls him that.

"Oh, was I not supposed to tell him? Whoops," Mercedes says. "It's very nice to meet you Blaine," she smiles and Kurt hears Blaine release a breath of relief.

"Damn, were you that nervous to meet me?" Mercedes says, noticing Blaine's suddenly relaxed stance.

"I was extremely nervous," Blaine admits. "Kurt had me under the impression that you're a protective best friend."

"I am," Mercedes answers, grinning wildly, and Blaine's eyes widen. "That doesn't mean I'm going to like…kill you or anything."

"Oh, good to know," Blaine replies giving a nervous chuckle. Kurt smiles and kisses his cheek. This seems to loosen up Blaine a little bit, and he turns his head slightly so that he can meet Kurt's lips.

"Aww," Mercedes gushes, looking at the embracing couple lovingly. "I don't mean to interrupt this display of romance, but we should really get back to my place so we can get started on dinner."

"Turkey dinner, yes," Blaine says against Kurt's lips and Kurt bites him. "Ow."

"You need to calm yourself down, my love," Kurt says, pulling away.

"Did you really need to bite me?"

"Yes."

"You guys are so adorable, and it's barely been five minutes since you got off the train," Mercedes states. "Do you guys need help with your luggage?"

"Yes," Blaine says appreciatively, handing Mercedes a suitcase. "This guy packs four suitcases for a four day trip."

"Oh, this is nothing, you should have seen how many suitcases he packed for our Nationals trip back in senior year," Mercedes says, and Kurt glares daggers at her.

"How many?" Blaine asks curiously, glancing at Kurt who was turning redder by the second.

"Seven," Mercedes answers, taking a step away from Kurt, knowing full well that he's resisting the urge to hit her.

"Seven?" Blaine says incredulously. He turns to Kurt, who's as red as a tomato. "Seven?"

"I needed options," Kurt defends. "And thanks for throwing me under the bus, Mercedes."

Mercedes shrugs, clearly not sorry. Kurt glares at her shortly before grabbing his suitcase and making his way across the station. Realizing after a few steps that he has no idea where he's going. He turns around and finds Mercedes and Blaine giggling madly.

"Okay, I have no idea where I'm going," Kurt calls out.

"You should probably take in your surroundings before you storm off," Mercedes suggests, grabbing two of the suitcases before walking forward.

Kurt glares at her, but nonetheless follows her, Blaine in tow.

"Come on boys, I parked close by," Mercedes says, weaving through the crowd effortlessly.

"I thought you didn't have a car here?" Kurt asks.

"I borrowed my roommates car," Mercedes explains, stepping out into the cold November air. "She's a Boston native, so. She has the accent too, which is funny to hear when she gets into an argument,"

Blaine releases a little giggle, and Kurt throws a murderous glance at him.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"Don't be," Mercedes says. "It's funny, just wait until you hear it."

Kurt softens a little bit, and leans his head on Blaine's shoulder in apology, seeing as he can't place his hand on it.

"Ah, here we are," Mercedes says, walking to a black car parked a little away from the train station. She opens the trunk and Kurt gets to work arranging the luggage so that it all fits.

"Who's riding shotgun?"

"I'm the best friend so I'll do it," Kurt offers, and Blaine smiles at him.

"Go ahead," he says, opening Kurt's door.

"What a gentleman," Kurt says, climbing in.

"Are you guys going to be this sickenly adorable the entire time you're here?" Mercedes asks, getting into the drivers side of the car.

"Yes," Kurt and Blaine say together, looking at each other and giggling.

"Oh brother," Mercedes sighs, turning the ignition on. "I hope you guys won't mind, we have to stop by the store to get the stuff for tonight."

"No, we don't mind. It's actually good, I can get what I need and not have to worry about you getting the wrong ingridients," Kurt says, clapping his hands.

"And who said you were going to be the only one cooking?" Mercedes inquires, breaking her sight from the road to look at Kurt quizzically.

"I never said I was going to be the only one cooking," Kurt says.

"Kurt's going to let me help," Blaine announces proudly from the back, grinning like a five year old.

"Can you cook, Blaine?" Mercedes asks.

"Totally, why do you think Kurt is rounder than he was when I met him?" Blaine teases, shuffling forward to poke Kurt in the belly.

"I am not fat?" Kurt gasps petulantly, slapping Blaine's hand away.

"It's a joke, white boy," Mercedes interjects. She knows Kurt all too well, and she knows that Kurt does not take jokes about his figure lightly.

"You know I don't like to be teased about my weight," Kurt says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know, Kurt," Mercedes says. "I'm sure Blaine didn't mean it."

"I didn't," Blaine says quickly. "Kurt, baby, I'm sorry."

Kurt looks away. He knows he shouldn't be acting like this, but he can't help it. Wounded self-esteem from back in the day and all that.

"Kurt, I invited you and your boyfriend here to have fun and bond, I did not invite you two so that you can get offended at a joke that Blaine did not mean seriously. Now, please stop being a sour puss and enjoy yourself," Mercedes says sternly.

"Fine," Kurt sighs, unwinding his arms and reaching back to hold Blaine's hand. "I'm sorry, baby."

"No, I'm sorry, I'm the one that made that stupid joke," Blaine says, bringing his and Kurt's intertwined hands to his mouth and kissing them softly. "Forgive me, _amore_?"

"There's nothing to forgive, I was being a petulant child," Kurt argues, shaking his head.

"Can you guys just agree to disagree?" Mercedes suggests, driving down the scenic street.

"Yeah, I like that idea," Blaine says, smiling.

"Okay, there, argument squashed," Kurt says, turning back to the front, his hand still clasped with Blaine's securely.

"I couldn't help but notice that the pet name you have for Kurt, Blaine, is Italian. Do you speak it?"" Mercedes asks curiously.

Here is where the interrogation begins, Kurt thinks.

"I do speak it," Blaine grins. "Very fluently actually."

"I bet Kurt's all over you isn't he?" She chuckles. "He has a thing for men who speak foreign languages."

"Oh, does he?" Blaine asks.

"You're the only person I've dated that can actually speak a foreign language though," Kurt says, shrugging.

"How many other people other than me have you dated?"

"One."

"Oh," Blaine says. "Oh, just him?" he spits out, not trying to hide the venom in his voice.

"Just him," Kurt echoes, sighing heavily.

"Wait, Blaine knows about _him_?" Mercedes asks, as she pulls into the parking lot of the supermarket.

"Of course he does," Kurt answers. "I had to tell him, but if you don't mind I don't really want to talk about that in the supermarket."

"Oh right, later then," Mercedes says, parking and turning off the ignition. "Well boys, let's do some shopping."

An hour later sees the boys and Mercedes standing in line, a shopping cart laden with everything they're going to need for tonight, except for the turkey. Mercedes had already gotten it a couple of days ago and was marinating it using the instructions that Kurt had emailed to her.

"I'm really excited," Blaine says, bouncing up and down.

"He's already this excited and he hasn't even had any wine," Mercedes giggles.

"You should see him when he has alcohol in his system," Kurt answers, rolling his eyes at his overexcited boyfriend.

"Is he a giggly drunk?"

"More like a horny drunk."

"I am not," Blaine speaks up, stopping his bouncing immediately.

"You totally are. Do I have to remind you of the past few outings in which you got drunk?" Kurt says, looking over at Blaine.

"No," Blaine murmurs, his face turning a shade of bright red.

"What did he do?" Mercedes asks curiously.

"We ended up having sex in the bathroom," Kurt says, and Blaine's mouth drops open.

"Kurt!"

"We did!"

"Oh my god," Mercedes giggles.

"Can we please not talk about our sex life in public?" Blaine asks, and Kurt glances around. An old lady is staring at them completely ignoring the fact that the cashier is clearly open.

"Ma'am it's not polite to stare," Kurt says, his iconic bitchy tone making itself known. "And you're next." He points to the cashier that's just finished up with the previous customer.

The lady looks at Kurt with an offended expression and turns around, muttering to herself angrily.

"Wow, looks like someone grew their balls back," Mercedes says, looking at Kurt approvingly. "I thought they were never going to come back. Did Blaine do this? Go Blaine."

"I-What?" Blaine says, looking at Mercedes bemusedly.

"Kurt used to be a real bitch back in the day. In a completely lovable way, of course," Mercedes smiles when Kurt gives her his best 'bitch, please' look.

"And I brought back the bitchiness?" Blaine asks, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No, you brought back the confident, Kurt. Well, at least that's what I gather from the conversations I've had with Kurt since he met you, and from today," Mercedes says, patting Blaine's back.

"Oh," Blaine breathes, twining his hand with Kurt's and squeezing tightly. It's what Blaine always does when they're with company and isn't sure whether he should say I love you or not.

Kurt smiles and squeezes back, leaning closer and placing his head on Blaine's shoulder. Mercedes smiles fondly at the pair as the lady in front of them wheels her cart away, still glancing back at them occasionally.

"Hey Mercedes," the cashier greets, throwing Mercedes a flirty smile. He looks like a really young Will Smith, and Kurt will never admit it, but he's really, really cute. Go Mercedes.

"Hi Brad," Mercedes smiles back, and Kurt swears he can see the makings of a blush appear.

"Friends of yours?" he says, jerking his head in Kurt and Blaine's direction.

"Yeah, this is my old high school friend Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine," Mercedes introduces, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, something she does when she's nervous. Kurt and Blaine wave at him, Kurt smirking knowingly.

"Hi guys," Brad says. "I would shake you hand, but I'm kind of busy," he shrugs, scanning the items and sending them the bag boy's way.

Mercedes giggles exaggeratedly, and Kurt resists the urge to giggle back. Is this Mercedes flirting? She's too adorable for her own good.

They keep chatting amicably until Kurt is practically dragging Mercedes out of the store.

"You're holding up the line," he says, tugging on her jacket, as Blaine tries to stifle his laughter and push the cart with one hand.

"Bye guys, have a good Thanksgiving," Brad says, waving at them briefly before turning back to the next customer.

"Bye Brad, you too!" Mercedes says, waving exuberantly.

"Okay, what was that?" Kurt says once they're out in the parking lot, looking over at Mercedes with an amused expression.

"What was what?" Mercedes asks, leading them to the car.

"You were totally flirting with Brad," Kurt says.

"I was not."

"You were, you were totally flirting back there," Blaine says, walking forward a little more faster than Kurt and Mercedes so he can jump on it like a five year old child. Kurt smiles at him briefly before turning back to Mercedes.

"You like Brad," he exclaims loudly, and Mercedes surges forward, clamping her hand over Kurt's mouth.

"Shut up!" She hisses, and Kurt licks her hand. "Ew!"

"Will you tell me who he is?"

"After we get the stuff in the car and are driving away from this place," Mercedes says, quickly stuffing the groceries in the trunk.

"The wine!" Blaine scolds, reaching out to help her organize the groceries neatly.

"You would think about the wine," Kurt says, shaking his head. "Hurry up, I want to know more about this Brad."

"You're incorrigible," Mercedes groans, closing the trunk and getting into the car. Kurt hurries forward and is seriously considering leaving Blaine's slow butt there. But they are in foreign territory and it would be downright cruel to leave Blaine alone in a Boston supermarket parking lot.

When Blaine is safely buckled in, Kurt turns to Mercedes a hopeful little smile on his face. "So, where'd you guys meet? Are you sleeping with him? Is he older?"

"Kurt!" Mercedes cries, silencing him. "Can you stop for a second and let me talk?"

"Talk then," Kurt says, bouncing happily in his seat. Behind him, Blaine shakes his head and pulls his phone out to occupy himself.

"Fine. Brad is a law student. He's working at the supermarket so he can get some extra cash. We met right before summer break, and officially started our friendship up at the beginning of the school year. He's a nice guy and I like him, okay?" Mercedes says, smiling at the end.

"Aww, my Mercedes is in love," Kurt gushes, already planning their wedding in his head. Is that normal? No, it's not.

"I said I like him, I never said love," Mercedes corrects.

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Kurt asks.

"Because she's waiting for Brad to make the first move," Blaine pipes up from the back, his eyes not leaving his phone.

"Really?" Kurt says, glancing at Mercedes, who's biting on her lower lip anxiously. "I thought you were a strong independent woman who got what she wanted and waited for nobody."

"I am, but…it's…I want a guy to ask me out. I want it to be like a movie, where the boy comes to my door with roses and a really cheesy card that says 'will you go out with me? Yes, or no?' on it."

"You want the cliché's," Kurt says, his eyes widening. Oh no wonder.

"I want the cliché's," Mercedes concurs, sighing heavily.

"And so you're waiting for this guy to ask you out?" Blaine asks. "Does he even know that you like him?"

"Well…I don't think so."

"Then how is he going to ask you out?" Kurt says.

"Maybe he'll sense that I like him," Mercedes says hopefully and Kurt raises his eyebrows.

"Sorry, but that's some bullshit. You can't wait around for a guy like some desperate girl in a romantic comedy. At least make him aware of the fact that you like him as more than friends," Kurt says. "Because if you just let things stay the way they are then you'll get pushed into the 'just friends' drawer and that is a tough drawer to crawl your way out of."

"Well how do I do that? How did you let Blaine know that you were interested in him?"

"I grinded up on him on the dance floor," Kurt answers, and Mercedes turns briefly to look at him.

"We were drunk," Blaine explains from the back.

"Okay, I know I can't get him drunk. So what do I do?" She says, returning her eyes back to the road.

"How about you try being more flirty?" Blaine suggests, putting his phone away and leaning forward to give Mercedes and Kurt his undivided attention. "You see him at school right?"

"We get coffee about twice a week."

"Then think about going out for coffee more. Try being forward, but not too forward, do you know what I'm saying?"

"What Blaine is trying to say is, put your feelings out there, subtly though," Kurt says and Blaine nods emphatically. "Tell him that you like him as more than a friend. What he does with that information is up to him."

"So, I should tell him I like him. What if he doesn't like me back?" Mercedes asks fearfully.

"It's a risk you're going to have to take," Kurt says, smiling a little sadly. He knows that there's a fifty percent chance that this guy is not going to feel the same way about Mercedes and that kills Kurt, because Mercedes is a great girl.

"And if he doesn't like you back then he's crazy."

Mercedes chuckles lightly. "You're right, thanks Kurt. You too, Blaine," she says, looking into her rearview mirror to smile at Blaine.

"No problem," Blaine smiles, settling back into the seat of the car.

"Well, we're here," Mercedes announces, making to park the car in the empty space next to the building.

Kurt looks out the window and gasps as his eyes meet a gorgeous building that looks really familiar. "Wow, it's like Carrie's brownstone in Sex and the City," he squeals eagerly.

"That's what you take from it?" Mercedes asks incredulously, as she kills the engine and climbs out of the car. "Let's take the groceries up first and introduce you two to Chloe before we get the luggage out."

Kurt nods, going back to help with the shopping bags. They enter the building and climb up to the second floor, Kurt still looking around in amazement. It really is a nice building.

Mercedes opens the door and leads the boys in to the tidy, and spacious apartment.

"Wow," Kurt and Blaine gasp, looking around. The walls are covered in various paintings that were eclectic and matched in some way. The floor was a dark mahogany that matched the furniture, and there was a big window that overlooks the Harvard campus. It truly was beautiful and homey.

"Mercedes, your apartment is beautiful," Kurt comments, as he follows her into the kitchen to place the bags down. God, even the kitchen is beautiful.

"Thank Chloe," Mercedes says. "Hey Chloe, I'm home!" she calls out and immediately Kurt can hear the footsteps echoing in the direction of the hallway.

"Oh my god, finally," he hears, and out from the hallway a girl emerges, smiling brightly. She's tall, a good 5'8 inches, and has red, coppery hair that clashes magnificently with her green eyes. The way she's dressed assures that she's definitely the artsy/indie type. She's dressed in a pair of torn up skinny jeans, with a dark green v-neck and a beige cardigan, he rainbow toe socks suggest that she's a free spirit, and she even has a pair of thick framed black glasses.

"Hi there!" she greets, grinning toothily at them.

"Chloe, this is Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine," Mercedes introduces, pointing to each boy respectfully. "Guys, this is my crazy roommate Chloe."

"Hi guys," Chloe says, surging forward to hug each one tightly.

"Hi," Blaine grins. "I'm sorry, my gay is really going to come out right now, but I love the color of your hair," he comments, looking as if he wants to touch it.

"Thank you. It's my natural hair color I'll have you know. I love it and would never do anything to hide it," she says, her Boston accent making itself known. It's not a heavy, or annoying accent, but it is noticeable.

"It's gorgeous," Kurt adds. He's always like red hair on a girl. Natural red hair, none of that crap that comes out of a bottle.

"Why thank you, sugar pie," Chloe says, turning to Kurt. "I love your eyes, and your coat."

"Thank you," Kurt smiles, liking the girl more and more as each second passes. She has a really warm, and welcoming personality. It's no wonder why Mercedes chose to live here.

"So, can I help you with anything?" She asks, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, can you Blaine get the luggage out," Mercedes asks. "Me and Kurt have to get started on the cooking."

"Sure thing, come on Curly Sue," Chloe says, slipping on the shoes that were by the door and leading Blaine back out of it.

"I like her," Kurt states, as soon as they walk out.

"She's a really likable person isn't she?"

"She's just so…happy."

"You get used to it," Mercedes assures him, taking the food they bought out of the bags.

"She reminds me of Blaine actually. She and him seem to have the same personality," Kurt notices, and it's no wonder why he likes Chloe after only having met her like five minutes ago.

"Oh, then we're in for a great weekend," Mercedes giggles, pulling out different saucepans from the cupboards. "You guys aren't going to have sex are you?"

Kurt freezes. He doesn't really want to tell Mercedes that he packed a bottle of lube for this weekend. Just in case of course.

"Uhm…"

"You guys totally can if you want, these walls are pretty thick so the most we'll hear is the bed creaking," Mercedes says nonchalantly,

"What?"

Shouldn't Mercedes be telling him not to have loud and crazy sex in her apartment? This is the opposite of what should be happening.

"Oh come on, the sexual tension between you guys is incredible. And I'm just saying that if you get the urge to do something, it's totally okay. I mean, I did have sex at your place while I was staying there."

"Oh." right, Kurt had almost forgotten about that.

Before Mercedes can speak, the front door opens up again and through it come Blaine and Chloe, their arms laden with suitcases.

"Oh fuck, it's colder than Siberia out there," Chloe whines, placing the luggage in her hands down to jump around while rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "Sorry, it was my mistake to go out with only a cardigan on in this weather."

Kurt giggles and rushes forward to help with the luggage, but Chloe throws her arms out to halt him.

"Now wait a second, you stay right over there, I'll help Blaine get these to the room. The guest room Mercedes?" Chloe asks, bending down to pick the luggage back up.

"Yeah!" Mercedes calls out, opening the fridge to stuff the recently purchased items in. "You know what, we have some time before we have to start on the stuffing and stuff, so Kurt help me with the turkey and then we'll sit down and chat."

"Alright," Kurt says. "Where's the bird?"

"Here," Mercedes says, pulling a large turkey out of the fridge. "I followed your instructions to marinate it so all it needs is to be stuffed."

"I don't stuff it while it cooks, I usually make the stuffing after, and Blaine is making the stuffing today."

"I am," Blaine calls out from the direction of the hall and Kurt chuckles to himself.

"So we can put the turkey in the oven and start cooking it now, since it takes about 4 and a half hours to make. How much does it weigh?"

"Around 18 pounds," Mercedes informs, and Kurt nods thoughtfully.

"So that's about four and a half hours, turn the oven on to preheat it," he instructs and Mercedes obeys.

"Done, what next?"

"Now, we wait."

"So," Chloe says from her perch on the sofa. "How's New York?"

Kurt and Blaine look at each other and smile softly.

"Well?"

"New York is…well New York," Kurt answers, walking into the living room.

"What kind of an answer is that?" Chloe says.

"How can I explain New York? It's everything and more. It's exciting and glorious and inspirational, and I can go on and on, but I don't think I want to bore you," Kurt says, shrugging.

"You're not boring me, I know that you didn't grow up there, Mercedes told me that you went to high school with her in Ohio. So I have to ask, why New York?"

"It's always been my dream to go to New York," Kurt answers immediately. "Ever since I was a freshman in high school."

"To got to Broadway, right?"

"Right. I figured that I was given a voice so I might as well put it to good use."

"Although if you hadn't chosen to go into musical theatre then you could have been a fashion designer," Mercedes comments from her place in the kitchen, while Blaine leans against the island.

"You make your own clothes?" Chloe asks, her eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Well, not all of my clothes. I do indulge in the designer clothing most of the time, but when I feel the need I do make clothes,' Kurt says, feeling a sense of pride overtake him.

"I pegged you for a designer boy from the moment I saw that Burberry coat you had on."

Kurt's eyes widen. Why had this woman not informed him that she knew designers when she first met him?

"You knew it was Burberry?"

"Well of course, it was in Burberry's fall runway. I'm surprised you got it as quickly as you did, usually it takes people forever to get them." Chloe says, and Kurt nods toward Blaine.

"Blaine gave it to me for my birthday, so ask him."

"Well, Blaine?"

"I have connections, my dad is really successful and can get pretty much anything he wants," Blaine explains, and Chloe is about to answer when the oven beeps, letting them know that it's hot and ready fro the turkey.

"Oh, hold on, let me put the turkey in to cook," Kurt says, standing up and placing the bird into the oven, setting the timer when he's done.

"Okay, that thing is going to go for four and a half hours. We can start the rest of the cooking three hours before that so that gives us an hour to chat," Mercedes says, exiting the kitchen to go join Chloe in the living room. "Well, come on boys let's get to socializing."

Kurt and Blaine walk to the living room, sitting down close together on the loveseat, and Blaine immediately places an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"So, we were talking about designers, and Kurt's designs," Chloe says, placing her feet up on the couch.

"So, Blaine, I know Kurt goes to Julliard; very impressive by the way, where do you go?" She asks, grabbing a pillow and placing it on her lap.

"Columbia," Blaine answers.

"Columbia, eh? Wow, so you're a smarty pants," Chloe says and Mercedes jabs her in the side. "Ow!"

"That's rude," Mercedes reprimands.

"No, no, no, I don't really mind," Blaine says. "I consider myself smart, I'll admit it."

"You're so full of yourself," Kurt says to him playfully, and Kurt smiles leaning forward to kiss the tip of Kurt's nose.

"I got to Columbia, I'm allowed to boast about my brains," Blaine defends, and the girls on the couch awe at the adorable pair.

"You guys are so adorable, Mercedes I want one," Chloe gushes, clutching at Mercedes' arm.

"You can't have one, they're gay," Mercedes says, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Shut up," Kurt giggles and snuggles into Blaine's side.

The four of them chat good-naturedly, the wine being bring out by Chloe ten minutes after they've started talking, and they find out every possible thing about each other and at the end of their conversation it seems like Chloe and Mercedes have fallen under Blaine's spell.

"You know you're the most perfect boyfriend ever," Chloe burbles to Blaine, who smiles at her as if to say, yeah, I am.

"Yes, but he's mine," Kurt says, feigning an overprotective tone.

"You're really lucky you two found each other," Mercedes comments. "And it's funny that it happened completely by chance."

"Do you think that you two would have found each other had Kurt not gone to the club that night?" Chloe asks, refilling her wine glass with the dark red substance.

"I honestly have no idea," Blaine answers, and Kurt nods in agreement. "It's just one of those things we don't question, but are thankful for."

Chloe and Mercedes smile at the pair and are about to say something, but at that moment Blaine's phone starts ringing. He pulls it out and checks the name of who's calling him, frowning a little.

"I'm sorry, ladies and Kurt, I have to take this," Blaine says, standing up and excusing himself to go outside to answer the call.

Kurt wonders who it could be. Who could be calling Blaine that would have him frowning as soon as he saw it was them.

Five minutes later, Blaine walks back in, wearing a smile that look rather forced and Kurt starts to worry. This isn't Blaine. Blaine doesn't force smiles, they come so effortlessly to him and to see him smile this constricted has Kurt concerned.

"Do you mind showing me where the restroom is, ladies?" Blaine asks politely, and Kurt swears his voice shook a bit.

"Down the hall second door to your left, sweetie," Chloe says, worry evident in her voice as well.

Blaine smiles in appreciation and walks down the hall, closing the door quietly. Kurt stands up and explains to the girls that he's going to go check on him. They nod understandingly and figure now is the best time to start cooking the rest of their meal.

Kurt tentatively knocks on the door only to be met with a sniffle.

Okay, that's not a good thing.

"Blaine, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," comes Blaine's muffled voice from the other side and Kurt isn't fooled by it. He knows something is wrong, and he's not leaving until he gets tot the bottom of it.

"Blaine, please let me in," he solicits, and a few moments later the lock clicks the door pops open to reveal Blaine, puffy eyed and holding a balled up tissue.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt engulfs the boy into his arms and squeezes tightly, hugging him as if his life depends on it. "Baby, what's wrong? Who was on the phone?"

"My dad," Blaine says shakily, burying his face in Kurt's neck.

"What did he say?" Kurt asks slowly. He doesn't know a lot about Blaine's dad, because he wont tell him, but all he knows is that he's a bit of a hard ass that doesn't really accept Blaine being gay. He's still a dad to him, but according to Blaine he never really approves of him acting on it.

"He asked me if my flight to Ohio was delayed and I told him that I was spending Thanksgiving with you and he sort of…blew up on me," Blaine says, sniffling a little bit.

"What? Why?"

"He said that I should be spending Thanksgiving with my family instead of with some boy who is obviously just a fling and is going to be out of the picture by Christmas," Blaine grits out, and Kurt can't help but be hurt. He knows that Blaine doesn't feel that way, but it's still hurtful when the father of the person Kurt loves feels that their relationship is a fling.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine says softly and that snaps Kurt's attention back to him.

"What? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes I do. I didn't tell you everything that my dad said. I don't want to because it was…horrible. I don't like that my dad said those things about you."

"But you have nothing to be sorry for. You and your dad are two totally different people, and I'm not going to judge you for what he says about me because I know that you're better than him. And you're here now, so there's nothing he can do unless he flies here and drags you back to Ohio."

Blaine gives a watery chuckle and pulls back. "You're right. I'm 22 years old I should stop thinking about what my dad thinks of my relationships. I love you and I chose to be here with you and that's all that matters."

Kurt smiles and wipes at Blaine's tears. "Are you okay? He asks uncertainly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to be a downer throughout this trip. That's my job."

Blaine giggles and wraps his arms around Kurt's waist. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks _amore_," he smiles, pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"You're welcome," Kurt says, bringing his lips to Blaine's. "Now, let's go back out there. As I recall, you wanted to make a killer stuffing that rivals with mine."

"Yes," Blaine exclaims and checks his face in the mirror to make sure that there's no tear tracks on it. "Let's do this," he says eagerly and walks out of the restroom only to return for Kurt a second later.

Kurt giggles and follows Blaine out into the kitchen where the girls are listening to the radio while cooking, Chloe breaking out into a twirl every once in a while.

"Hey guys!" She greets, waving her spoon in the air. "You can help us now."

"I'm on stuffing duty," Blaine proclaims, and Kurt rolls his eyes at him.

"It's okay, I'm on cranberry sauce," Chloe says.

"Kurt, I already put some potatoes to boil and I assume we're making the gravy when the turkey is done right?" Mercedes asks, and Kurt nods.

"You're right. So, what do I have to do?"

"You can make the biscuits," Chloe suggests, head banging to the song playing on the radio.

Kurt nods, and gives Mercedes a look when she tries to give him a tube of biscuit dough.

"Do you really think that I'm not going to make biscuits from scratch? Who do you think You're talking here?" he says, and gets to work.

Around and hour and a half later the four of them are in their rooms, getting ready for dinner. Or attempting to get ready in Kurt's case. So far he's basically tried on three different outfits none of which are right for the occasion.

Blaine is nowhere to be seen as he's showering, and even after he gets out of the bathroom he doesn't have to worry because he has his outfit laid out. Jeans, a dark red button down, and simple black dress shoes. It's the most simplest outfit imaginable, but Kurt has a feeling that Blaine's going to rock the fuck out of it.

"You still haven't found anything to wear?" Blaine asks, coming out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but a towel. "And you're the one that brought your whole closet."

"I did not," Kurt scowls, or tries to scowl. It's really hard to scowl when Blaine is standing in front of him almost naked.

"I know what you're thinking, Kurt," Blaine says knowingly, dropping the towel to throw on his boxers.

"you say you know what I'm thinking and yet you still drop your towel in front of me," Kurt says disbelievingly. "You know how much I love your ass."

"Oh, I know, I just really love to tease you," Blaine chuckles, as he continues to dress. "Why don't you wear that bowtie I gave you," he suggests, sensing Kurt's wardrobe dilemma.

Hmm, Kurt pulls out the outfit that he planned to wear the bowtie with and it actually works. Thank god for Blaine.

Kurt places the outfit on the bed and Blaine throws a smirk his way.

"I'm going to shower' Kurt announces, grabbing his bag of toiletries and walking into the bathroom. Which is really nice by the way. It compliments the bedroom nicely, and why the hell is Kurt thinking about the design of the bathroom when he should be showering. Oh right, because it's totally him to admire the bathroom.

Since he skipped the shower this morning, Kurt's in the bathroom twice as long as he would normally be, lathering up twice. He does have around four and a half hours of train ride on him, and while they had a private compartment, it still doesn't mean that Kurt can be lax on the bathing.

Kurt walks back into the room, a cloud of steam following him out, and finds Blaine sitting on the bed, his phone in his lap, his eyes red and puffy again.

"Oh, babe, was it your dad again?" Kurt asks, hurrying to Blaine's side and taking his hand.

"I'm sorry, I know that I said I wouldn't let him get to me, but…he got to me," Blaine hiccups, rubbing his nose with his hand.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry," Kurt says, wrapping Blaine in a hug. "You don't deserve your dad being horrible to you."

"He actually called to say that he booked me a flight to Ohio," Blaine mumbles against Kurt's chest. "He demanded that I go to the airport as soon as possible."

"Oh my god." oh my god is right. Kurt can't believe that someone would as far as to buy Blaine a plane ticket to ensure that he didn't spend Thanksgiving with Kurt. It's ridiculous.

"I know, right? Of course I told him that there was no way I was going to leave you here by yourself, and he was angry. He said that I was disappointing the family, by choosing a "boy" over them," Blaine seethes, and Kurt rubs at his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"I called my mom and she said that it was okay. She understands that I'm a grown man, and that I can spend the Thanksgiving holiday with you if I wanted to. She said she was going to talk to my dad, try and calm him down."

Kurt smiles. Even though he's never met Blaine's mother, he has a feeling that when he does he's going to really like her.

"Honestly, Kurt, my dad's behavior is really making me rethink the possibility of you meeting him," Blaine says, and Kurt pulls back.

"But I want to meet your family," he says.

"I don't want my dad to bully you."

"He's not going to bully me, Blaine," Kurt assures his boyfriend. "I'm tougher than I look."

"I know you are," Blaine says, reaching out for Kurt's hand.

"We'll talk about this later, now we have to get dressed, well I have to get dressed," Kurt says, noticing that he's still naked except for the towel wrapped around his waist.

"I would prefer you being naked, but I think it would offend the ladies," Blaine chuckles, lightly swatting Kurt's ass.

"Exactly."

Kurt dresses quickly and fixes his hair, and after twenty minutes the boys are walking back into the living room, finding the girls already in the kitchen, finishing the meal off.

"Hey, is the turkey done yet?" Kurt asks, hurrying forward to check on the bird.

"It should be," Mercedes says, turning off the burners and removing her apron. Below it she's wearing a stunning back dress, that Kurt recognizes as the dress he gave her for her birthday.

"You look stunning," Kurt comments. "You do too, Chloe." The other girl is wearing a deep blue dress that goes down to around mid thigh, her red hair tied up in a lose chignon, and her makeup nice and light.

"Thank you, darling. You two don't look so bad yourselves," Chloe compliments, and Blaine gives a little twirl.

"Thank you, Kurt. I already made the gravy and all we need is to let the turkey cool down," Mercedes says. "And I already set the table too."

"Awesome, Blaine can you be a dear and get me the oven mitts?" Kurt asks, and Blaine hands him a pair of red oven mitts. Kurt opens the oven and pulls the large turkey out onto a cutting board on the countertop, already getting intoxicated by the aroma coming from the bird.

"Oh my god, that smells so fucking delicious," Chloe says, and Blaine and Mercedes nod vehemently.

"I know my marinades," Kurt answers proudly. "Mercedes, I need serving dishes so we can move everything into the dining room.

Mercedes hands him various dishes and the four of them get to work, transferring the food onto the dishes and the gravy onto the adorable silver gravy boat, and going to place them on the table.

"Wow," Kurt and Blaine say together as they see the dining room for the first time.

It's a simple layout, Brown and Red, but it's so beautiful, and the candles flickering on the table is the perfect finishing touch to tie it all in. Kurt and Blaine set the food on the table, and Kurt orders them to sit down, saying that he's going to bring in the Turkey by himself.

After everybody is sitting down, Kurt walks in with the turkey and places it down onto the table to thunderous applause. He picks up the knife and carving fork and holds them out to Blaine.

"Do you want to do the honors and carve the turkey, Blaine?" Kurt asks, knowing that this will mean so much to his boyfriend.

"My father would never let me carve the turkey," Blaine deadpans, staring at the utensils in Kurt's hands.

"That's why I want you to carve it," Kurt smiles, wiggling the knife and fork a little bit. Blaine grabs them, and stands up, standing where Kurt was standing before.

"Uhm, wow, thank you, we usually say what we're thankful for when we have the turkey on the plate, so that's what I'm going to do…I'll just… can I carve it now?"

Kurt and the girls giggle at Blaine. "Yes, babe, you can carve it now."

Blaine smiles and cuts into the turkey, cheered on by Chloe, who starts clapping enthusiastically. Mercedes and Kurt look at each other and then decide, why the hell not, and start clapping as well, treating a simple turkey carving into something a little bit more special and odd.

"Alright, who wants the first piece. No, wait I do, because I carved the bird," Blaine giggles, and Kurt passes him his dish.

"I'll take a small one please," Kurt says, sliding his own plate forward, and scowling when Blaine places a piece almost as big as his own on his plate. "I said little!"

"Come on, _amore_, it's Thanksgiving. You have to have a big piece of Turkey," Blaine says, and Kurt huffs out angrily.

"You're very lucky I love you," he bites out, and starts serving himself some of the other food. If he can't go small with the turkey then he's going small with the sides.

"Alright," Mercedes says once everybody's got their full plate of food in front of them. "Who's going to go first in saying what they're thankful for?"

"I'll go," Chloe says, beating Blaine out. "I am thankful for you Mercedes, and for having such great friends, for having wonderful parents, and for having met Kurt and Blaine, who are terrific," she smiles and everybody grins at her. "Mercedes you next."

"I am thankful for my friends, for my healthy family, for being able to attend such a great school, and for you Kurt, my best friend, who's been with me through everything, since we were little kids in the playground," Mercedes says, reaching out to take Kurt's hand in hers.

"I'll go next," Blaine says, and everybody turns and gives him their undivided attention. "I am thankful obviously for my family, and for my friends back at home, and for you two lovely ladies, who are seriously some of the most nicest girls I have ever met. But, I'm most grateful for you, Kurt. Baby, you are seriously amazing. I am so glad that you came into my life. I can't even imagine it without you now. You changed me from the stupid, foolish boy I once was to who I am today.

"You are my light. You are my everything, and I love you so much. Nothing can bring us down baby, not your past, not my father, nothing. No matter what everyone says, our love is all we need to make it through," he says, and Kurt is so moved that he actually dissolves into tears, getting out of his seat and throwing himself into Blaine's arms, not even caring that he's probably soaking Blaine's shirt in his tears. Around the table, Mercedes and Chloe are silently crying into their napkins, them too moved by Blaine's words.

Kurt has no idea how he's going to top his speech. No idea.

"Your turn, _amore_," Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear, and Kurt removes himself from Blaine, going back to his own chair. He wipes his eyes and turns to face Blaine, preparing himself to pour his heart out.

"Well, I like Blaine am thankful for my family, my friends, you two girls, but the person who I'm most thankful for is you, Blaine. Baby, when I met you I though you were nothing but a fling, and I'm glad you proved me wrong. You were there to fix me from the broken mess of a person I once was. You didn't care that I had a past, you still loved me even though I wouldn't tell you about Danny.

"When I did tell you about Danny, I thought you were going to run for the hills, but you didn't. You stayed with me and you made me a stronger person. Like Mercedes said earlier today, you brought the old me back. I love you so much that I'm almost certain my heart will burst. You are the light in _my _life and you just make me happy, and I'm so thankful for that. I'm so thankful that I found you. I love you, Blaine," Kurt says, and the admission is so powerful that he's in tears again, along with the rest of the table, Blaine included.

And it's all true. Kurt's never really said it in so much detail, but he's so thankful for Blaine. For all of the light that he brought into Kurt's world. Before Blaine, Kurt's world was dark, with barely a shard of light penetrating through, and now after knowing and loving Blaine two months, Kurt's world is a lot brighter. It's almost as bright as it once was back before Danny. And Kurt cannot be any more thankful for that.

He locks eyes with Blaine and finds his hazel orbs, shining brightly, filled with love and it's so breathtaking that Kurt almost has an urge to grab a sheet of drawing paper and sketch them out.

"I love you, Kurt," he says, and leans forward, taking Kurt's face gently in his hands and pressing his lips to Kurt's with that tenderness and warmth that Kurt loves. After a long minute the two separate, and find Mercedes and Chloe practically sobbing into their napkins.

"That was so beautiful," Chloe snivels, and Mercedes nods, dabbing at her eyes with her napkin.

"You guys are so perfect for each other," she cries. "Boy, if I find out that you two have split up, I will go up to New York and knock some sense into you by way of my fist."

"I'll go with you," Chloe agrees.

Kurt and Blaine laugh at the two girls, and return back to their original chairs.

"Okay, Mercedes you can say grace if you want," Kurt sniffs, grabbing onto Blaine's hand and extending his other to grab at Mercedes' Blaine smiles and reaches for Chloe's hand who extends her own to grab onto Mercedes' lone hand.

"Alright, let's do this," Mercedes says, and begins the prayer, closing her eyes.

While she's reciting the prayer, Kurt opens his eyes to look at Blaine who's own eyes are open as well, and Kurt thinks that there is no place he'd rather be than here, with these two amazing girls, and the love of his life. He's so glad that he made the decision to invite Blaine along, and even though he knows that it's not going to be easy for them down the road, he's still going to want to face every bump with Blaine.

Because like Blaine said, their love is all they need to make it trough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh my god, I seriously did not think that this chapter would end up being 10,017 words long. And I had to edit the hell out of it.

Once again I'm really sorry it's taking me a while to update, but this was a big chapter okay?

The next chapter will more than likely be smut, because I feel like you guys deserve it. And I need a bit of a filler to get my thoughts in order.

There should be one or two more Boston related chapters after the next one, and then shit gets real.

Anyway, reviews are love.

(And I've been noticing that fewer and fewer people review with each passing chapter, and I hope that you all haven't lost faith in my little story.)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Can I start off by saying that this story already has 316 reviews. Uhm, holy fucking shit! Thank you guys so much! I'm freaking out asdfghdfsad.

And I know I said there was going to be smut in this chapter, and there is, but I had to change it from hot, dirty sex, to sweet, romantic sex…with bottom!Blaine. I know a lot of you don't like bottom Blaine, but I had to do it. The chapter called for it.

Anyways, thank you all for the kind review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Goodnight ladies," Kurt says, pulling Blaine to the guest bedroom after the two of them, Chloe and Mercedes have finished washing the dishes, and clearing the table.<p>

"Can you try to keep the noise level down, please?" Chloe calls out, knowing that Kurt's in a hurry to get Blaine into the bedroom so he can ravish him.

"Oh, hush girl," Mercedes says. "The walls are thicker than a piece of your French toast, we wont hear anything."

"If I hear a single moan, or a 'fuck, yes, Blaine, harder,' I swear I'll go ape shit on your cute little asses."

"Ignore her, she actually likes gay sex," Mercedes says, and receives a smack on her arm from Chloe.

Kurt rolls his eyes and continues tugging on Blaine's sleeve incessantly until they reach the door to the guest room.

"My, my, you're very pushy tonight, my darling," Blaine chuckles.

"I want you," Kurt breathes, pushing Blaine against the door and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, immediately lacing his hands in Blaine's hair and bucking his hips up desperately.

"God, Kurt," Blaine moans, rutting up into Kurt, and Kurt could honestly care less if they were in the hallway because he suddenly has an urge to tell Blaine to fuck him up against the door.

"Oh my god, look Mercedes!" Comes Chloe's voice and Kurt looks up to see her standing at the other end of the hallways, a bag of chips in her hand, looking very entertained by the two boys. "You gotta see this, it's like free porn!"

Kurt glares at her, and opens the door to the bedroom, pushing Blaine through it so he can slam it on the snickering girl. Once the door is closed, Kurt wastes no time in reclaiming Blaine's lips, the both of them stumbling towards the bed.

"Well, now they know what we're doing in here," Blaine breathes out, his fingers working at Kurt's bowtie.

"They always knew, they were just trying to be polite and not mention the fact that we're going to fuck in their apartment," Kurt growls, slapping away Blaine's hands so he can remove his clothes speedily "Get naked now."

"Ohh, I like it when you get bossy," Blaine smirks, slipping off his shoes, followed by his clothes until he's as bare as Kurt and sprawls himself on the bed.

"You like me when I get bossy?"

"I fucking love it when you get bossy," Blaine confirms, and Kurt finds this so fucking appealing that he can hardly stand it.

"Order me around, Kurt," Blaine whispers, and Kurt whimpers pitifully, his half hard cock twitching against his lap.

"Come here," Kurt says shakily. Damn nerves, right now is not the time for you, Kurt is trying to be domineering. Blaine doesn't seem to mind that Kurt's voice is shaky because he gets up off if the bed and stands in front of Kurt, ready for more orders.

"Get on your knees," Kurt orders, and Blaine goes down willingly, licking at Kurt's thighs when he gets down there, purposefully ignoring the one area where Kurt is dying to have Blaine's mouth on. "Suck me," he whispers and blushes because that just sounded so desperate and cliché and not at all sexy.

Blaine clearly doesn't care how that sounded because he's licking his way up Kurt's shaft to take the head of his cock into his mouth, suckling at it for a bit before taking all of Kurt into his mouth, relaxing his throat so he can take Kurt's cock down his throat, and Kurt resists the urge to thrust in because Blaine's mouth feels so fucking good around him. So moist and warm.

Blaine pinches Kurt's thigh to let him know that it's okay to move, and Kurt wastes no time in moving his hips, fucking Blaine's mouth deeply. Blaine simply relaxes his throat and takes Kurt in, moaning around him like a cheap whore.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt moans, his hands reaching down to grab at Blaine's hair and pull roughly. "Yes."

Blaine hums his approval, and it sends Kurt's hips stuttering forward, very nearly making him crumble. That would not be good, and not to mention the embarrassment would effectively kill the mood for not only tonight, but for a good two months or so.

"S-stop," he says firmly, and Blaine pulls back, a slight disappointed expression on his face. Kurt swears that boy likes sucking cock more than is deemed normal. "I don't want to come too soon."

Blaine smirks, and slides up Kurt's body, kissing his way up until he reaches his lips.

"What do you want, Kurt?" Blaine murmurs against them, nibbling on the bottom lip slightly before moving his lips up the column of Kurt's neck "Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want to fuck me? Tell me what you want, _amore_," Blaine purrs into Kurt's ear, clearly taking control. And god, Kurt loves it when Blaine takes control, when he let's Kurt make the decisions but is still in control.

"I want you to fuck me…hard," Kurt answers, blushing when he realizes what he's said.

"Are you sure?" Blaine says, looking up to meet Kurt's eyes, softness replacing the lust. "I know that you've always been…uneasy about going at it roughly. I know it reminds you of…_him_." Blaine spits out the name with such a venom, almost as if he doesn't want it to taint his tongue.

Kurt bites his lip, thinking about it. He knows that the only reason him and Blaine haven't been more…abrasive in bed is because of Kurt's past, and Blaine understands that. He doesn't even complain about it, but there is a part inside of Kurt that wishes that Blaine would be more rough. Don't get him wrong, he loves how they've been having sex, but he has found himself thinking what if? What if Blaine goes a little rougher. Kurt trusts Blaine with all of his heart, and he knows that if anything Blaine will immediately stop.

"I trust you," Kurt whispers, and Blaine smiles, leaning forward to kiss Kurt softly, his arms wrapping around Kurt's lithe frame. "I know you're not him, I know it, I want this."

"You'll stop me if I go too far, right?" Blaine asks fretfully. "Because if I hurt you, Kurt, I don't think I could live with myself."

Kurt takes Blaine's face in his hands, forcing him to look at him. "Blaine, I trust you, and I will tell you if it gets to be too much."

"I love you," Blaine murmurs, and leads Kurt to the bed, pushing him down gently.

"We're really going to do this?" Kurt asks breathlessly, eyes widening in disbelief.

"You know I always give you what you want," Blaine says, his fingers tracing down Kurt's body, pressing into the scars on his body lightly.

Kurt furrows his eyebrows. It's true, Blaine always gives Kurt what he wants. And he doesn't even feel bad about it, he's happy to do it and it always makes Kurt feel a little selfish. Blaine's family was expecting him this weekend, his father was certain that he would be returning to Ohio until this morning, but Blaine had come to Boston with Kurt because Kurt wanted them to. He can't help by feel extremely selfish.

"Sometimes I feel really selfish," he whispers, almost low enough so that Blaine doesn't hear, but it's Blaine. He hears everything.

"Why?" he asks, pressing feather light kisses to Kurt's neck.

"Because, you give me everything without asking for something in return. I feel selfish. You ignored your father's wishes and came here with me, your boyfriend of two months. Two months, Blaine. It's not like we've been dating for a year. I feel like you shouldn't make me your top priority."

Blaine stops the ministrations on Kurt's neck and looks up at him with a very serious expression. "Kurt, you're not selfish-"

"But I am," Kurt interjects and Blaine reaches up to place his hand over Kurt's mouth.

"Can you let me finish?" he asks, and Kurt silently nods. "I love making you my top priority. You're not selfish, you just really need somebody who is willing to take care of you. I'm that guy. I don't mind taking care of you, in fact I love it."

"But your dad wanted you to-"

"My dad's an asshole," Blaine simply says, and Kurt stares at him, shocked that he would say that about his dad. "He's always tried to make me do whatever he wants me to do. He wanted me to run the company, he wanted me to date girls, and he wanted me to go home for the holiday. I am sick and tired of my dad ordering me around. That's why I moved to New York, and that's why I was so hell-bent on coming here this weekend. I…I don't want my dad controlling my life forever."

"But he's your dad," Kurt states, and Blaine gives him a humorless chuckle.

"When you told your dad that you were dating me, he was shocked but happy for you right?" he says, removing himself off of Kurt to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Right…" Kurt says, not really sure where this was going. They're talking about Blaine's dad not his own.

"Do you want to know what my dad said to me when I told him?"

"I…uhm…"

"He told me to break it off. I called him and told him I had met someone, his first question was if it was a girl. I said that it was you; a boy and that I was in love with you, and he said that I should break it off because it's not right to fuck, let alone date or be in love with other men," Blaine says, his voice breaking on the last word.

Kurt gasps. How could a father say that to his son? His dad would never tell him to stop dating someone with whom he was in love with. His father would never get in the way of Kurt's relationship until it was necessary. But Blaine's father had immediately said no, said that Blaine couldn't date men because it was wrong, said that he couldn't love Kurt because it was wrong. He doesn't even know Kurt.

"Blaine…I'm so sorry," Kurt whispers, immediately going to his boyfriend and wraps his arms around him. Blaine leans back into the touch, shaking with silent sobs. Kurt knows that he want to cry, he knows it, but he also knows that Blaine doesn't like to cry in front of him because he wants to be the strong one in the relationship.

"Baby, it's okay, you can cry. I know you want to cry, just let it all out," Kurt whispers into his ear, and Blaine shakes his head.

"I have to be strong for the both of us."

"No, you don't. Not tonight. Tonight let me be strong for you. You go ahead and let it out," Kurt urges, and Blaine turns around, throws his arms around Kurt's neck and cries, cries like he's never cried before, right into Kurt's shoulder. And Kurt doesn't even care that they're naked right now, he doesn't care that just a couple of minutes ago they were talking about having rough sex because he needs to be here for Blaine. He needs to be strong for him and show him that it's okay to crumble once in a while as long as you have someone who will be strong for you.

"It's okay, baby, I've got you," Kurt coos, rubbing Blaine's back soothingly.

"I hate him," Blaine cries, sniffing loudly. "I hate what he makes me feel. I hate that he makes me feel like a failure. I hate it. I just want him to accept the fact that I love men- no not men, you; I love you, and I want him to accept the fact that I'm going to keep on dating you."

"Maybe with time, he can accept it. Blaine, I know I haven't met your dad, but I can tell that he loves you. Sure, he may not accept your lifestyle, but I think that if you give it time, he'll learn to accept you. Give it time, and he'll see what an amazing, beautiful, and strong person you are," Kurt says, pressing a kiss to Blaine's hair.

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then that's going to be his loss," Kurt answers. "If he doesn't realize what a truly amazing son he has, then he's a fool. And you'll always have me. Forever and ever."

"Forever is a long time," Blaine hiccups.

"I don't care how long it is, I'm in this till the end."

Blaine looks up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "You mean it?"

"I do," Kurt breathes, wiping at Blaine's eyes. He moves back and pulls Blaine further up the bed. "Change of plans, tonight, I want to love you. In every way possible."

"Oh…so you mean…"

"I want to be inside of you," Kurt whispers, moving back so that he can push Blaine down onto the bed.

"O-okay," Blaine breathes, a slight excitement to his voice. Since the first time Kurt topped they hadn't done it much. Don't get him wrong, Kurt loves topping, but he loves letting Blaine take control even more.

"Just relax, _amour_," Kurt whispers, peppering Blaine's neck with kisses, traveling down to Blaine's chest and coming to a stop at his nipples. He takes one into his mouth and licks at it, occasionally nipping at it, bringing it to full hardness before he moves on to the other, giving it the same amount of attention as the other. Beneath him, Blaine whimpers and arches up into the touch, his hands ghosting over Kurt's back lightly.

"I love your nipples," Kurt giggles, and Blaine squirms uncomfortably, his face going a light shade of pink.

"Stop-"

"I do, they're so cute and small, and I can make you shiver when I touch them." Kurt presses his thumb to the wet nipple and Blaine shivers violently.

"Kurt!" He groans, and Kurt smiles devilishly, rubbing at Blaine's nipple nonchalantly.

"I love watching you squirm, love," Kurt says.

"You evil sadist," Blaine chokes out, and Kurt giggles.

"Sorry, I'm supposed to worship your body not tease it."

Blaine nods, and Kurt removes his thumb from his nipple, dragging it down his chest before dragging his tongue down between Blaine's pecs.

"I love your chest. The chest hair there. I love how it's not too coarse, but yet it doesn't feel like a cashmere sweater," Kurt admires, and Blaine chuckles.

"Why do you have to make a fashion reference when you're inspecting my chest?"

"Because I'm me," Kurt simply says, and Blaine chuckles. Kurt smiles at him, he's already getting his good mood back and they hadn't even been going at this for ten minutes. Kurt is good.

"What else do you love about me?" Blaine whispers.

"I love your stomach, how it's nice and…defined," Kurt marvels, licking at each one of Blaine's abs. "I just like licking them."

"Of course you do," Blaine murmurs sarcastically , and Kurt smacks him lightly.

"Hush you, I'm trying to be romantic and sexy and your sarcasm is ruining it."

"Sorry, dear," Blaine chuckles. "Go on and be as sexy as you want."

Kurt smirks, licking his way down Blaine's stomach while keeping his eyes locked on Blaine's.

"I love that heart shaped blotch you have on your side," Kurt says, licking over the blotch.

"It doesn't look like a heart, it's just a blotch," Blaine points out, shaking his head.

"It looks like a heart to me, and I like it," Kurt snaps. "I love your legs, how strong they are. I love your cute little toes." Kurt dips down to tickle Blaine's feet and Blaine laughs loudly, kicking his feet.

"Stop, that tickles," Blaine gasps out, and Kurt smiles up at him.

"I love your laugh. I love making you laugh," Kurt says, tickling Blaine's side, making Blaine laugh again. "I love your smile, I love how when you smile it makes your whole face crinkle adorably. I love your silly triangular eyebrows."

"Hey, my eyebrows are cool, not silly," Blaine defends, reaching up to rub at them self consciously.

"They're silly, and I love them," Kurt says, placing his hand over Blaine's. "I love your eyes. You know how much I love your eyes, right?"

Blaine nods, and Kurt smiles. "I love how they sparkle when you're truly happy." he slides back down Blaine's body until his mouth is resting over his heart. "But I love this most of all. I love you heart, Blaine Anderson. I love how you're always so kind, and thoughtful. I love how much you love me, even when I insist that I'm not worth it."

"You are worth it," Blaine says. "You're worth all of my love."

"I know…but I have moments of weakness," Kurt whispers, resting his head on Blaine's chest. "But you always make me feel better when I'm down…I just love you."

Blaine runs his fingers through Kurt's hair, massaging the scalp lightly. It's always been something that he loves to do whenever they're in this position. It's just so soothing, and Kurt loves this. He loves the feeling that he gets when he and Blaine are just lying around. He feels safe and that's something that he's never thought he would ever feel.

"So I guess we're not having sex tonight?" Blaine says suddenly, not even sounding like he's the least bit disappointed.

"Oh, yes we are," Kurt says, lifting his head, and raising himself up so he can straddle Blaine's waist, he leans down and presses his lips to Blaine's tenderly, and Blaine cups Kurt's neck, bringing him down further so that their chests are pressed up against each other.

"Fuck me," Blaine whispers against Kurt's lips, and Kurt shivers violently, his fingers tightening their hold on Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh god," he groans and bites down on Blaine's neck. Kurt always loves it when Blaine talks like that. When he whispers those two words that make Kurt's knees turn to jelly even when they're lying down.

"Fuck me," Blaine repeats, more firmly this time, taking his bottom lip between his teeth; making him look so freaking delectable, and god, Kurt just wants to take him.

"Where's the lube?" Kurt groans, making to get up off of Blaine, but Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's body, trapping him there. "Blaine, if you want me to fuck you, you're going to have to let me up to get the lube, _amour_,"

"I don't wanna," Blaine murmurs, tightening his hold as Kurt struggles to get up, the movement forcing their cocks to rub up against each other, sending bolts of pleasure up Kurt's spine.

"Blaine, I really don't want to move either, but I have to get the lube. I don't want to hurt you."

Blaine pouts, but nonetheless relinquishes his hold on Kurt. Kurt presses his fingers to Blaine's lips briefly before standing up and walking to their luggage. He opens one of his small suitcases and after moving around for a while, straightens out; a bottle of lube in his right hand, and a condom in his left. Sure they've stopped using condoms, but that's only when Kurt bottoms. They still haven't had the chance to do it with Blaine on the bottom. He climbs back onto the bed and moves Blaine's legs so that they're bent and spread open.

"No condom," Blaine says, raising himself up on his elbows.

"Blaine…" Kurt says warningly, but Blaine shakes his head.

"You trust me, so I trust you."

"Okay," Kurt replies, throwing the condom onto the nightstand.

"Kurt, please, hurry," Blaine moans, rubbing his hands down his chest, and Kurt has a tough time in refraining from jumping on him and taking no mercy on him. No, no, tonight isn't about wild animalistic sex, tonight is about loving Blaine, and there is no room for wild sex tonight.

Kurt pops open the bottle and squirts some lube onto his fingers before moving closer to Blaine. He rubs a slick digit at Blaine's hole, pressing in, but never breaching the ring of muscle, making Blaine whine impatiently.

"Baby, please," he keens, his head thrown back against the pillows.

"You're an impatient little one, aren't you, Baby?" Kurt giggles, his finger still rubbing at Blaine's hole.

"Well, you're finger is rubbing at my asshole, I think I'm allowed to be a little impatient," Blaine breathes, his hands drifting to the sheets to grab at them tightly.

"Tsk, tsk, darling," Kurt says, dipping his finger in slowly so he wont hurt Blaine any more than he has to.

Blaine screws his face in pain, biting his lip to avoid crying out. Kurt pats his thigh soothingly, sliding up his body to whisper calming words into his ear.

"You're doing so good, baby, I know it hurts, I know, it's going to be over soon," Kurt coos, his tongue tracing the shell of Blaine's ear to distract him from the pain.

"A-another," Blaine gasps out. Kurt kisses him, hoping that his lips will distract him from the pain that a second finger will more than likely bring.

"Fuck," Blaine breathes against Kurt's mouth, and Kurt sneaks his tongue in, laving at Blaine's own while he scissors his fingers carefully. He crooks his middle finger slightly, remembering that every time he brushes past Blaine's prostate, his boyfriend loses control and speaks Italian. And dirty Italian is the best kind of Italian in Kurt's opinion.

Kurt blindly searches, thinking that it would be rather unfortunate if the little bud had disappeared since the last time he did this.

"Fuck!" Blaine cries, arching up off of the bed, his toes curling.

"Speak Italian for me, baby," Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear huskily. "I know you curse in Italian when I rub at your prostate, speak Italian for me." he beseeches, his finger brushing past Blaine's prostate again.

"_Cazzo, cazzo, Kurt, si sente così bene, non fermarti, non fermarti _," Blaine moans, bearing down on the fingers inside of him. And goddamn he sounds so hot that Kurt moves his fingers in and out faster, brushing by that little bundle of nerves with every once in a while, brining a slew of curses out of Blaine's mouth; English mixed in with the Italian.

"Kurt, fuck me," Blaine gasps out after a particularly harsh jab at his prostate. "Please, fuck me, I need you to fuck me."

Kurt instantly removes his fingers from within Blaine, reaching for the lube again. He squirts some onto his palm and rubs it liberally over his aching erection, hissing slightly at the small amount of friction it causes.

When he's all lubed up he positions himself in between Blaine's legs, and stares down at him; his eyes are closed, he's spread open, his chest is flushed, and his lips are slightly swollen from all the kissing. Kurt's never seen him look so beautiful. Not particularly because he's laying spread out for him, but because he looks so vulnerable. His walls are down and he's not trying to hide behind this strong façade, and that's what Kurt loves about him whenever they have sex. Blaine is completely open, he's more open when he's bottoming though, Kurt has realized. Maybe it's because he's giving all control to Kurt. He's letting Kurt take the lead and he knows that Kurt isn't going to judge him for being open, he's not going to push him away. He's going to love him and cherish him.

Blaine opens his eyes; his hazel, blown out pupils meeting Kurt's own blue eyes, and the look is so…vulnerable that it knocks the breath out of Kurt. Blaine is letting him know through his eyes that it's okay. He's not going to hurt him…well he is, but not in a way that would break Blaine. The look affects Kurt so much that he feels the tears spill out

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks worriedly, reaching up to cup Kurt's face; rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

"Y-yeah," Kurt says shakily, reaching up to wipe his eyes. Blaine beats him to it, though and runs his finger down his cheek.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…yeah."

"You're crying," Blaine points out, his own eyes filling with tears.

"They're happy tears I swear," Kurt assures, but Blaine still looks unconvinced. "Blaine, I swear, they're happy tears…I just love you so much."

Blaine smiles, his hand wrapping behind Kurt's neck to bring him down for a passionate kiss. "I love you," he breathes, lapping at Kurt's lips. "Now please get inside of me."

Kurt chuckles. "Impatient, I swear."

"I'm impatient, whatever, now please," Blaine brings Kurt's head down, so he can press his lips to his ear, "fuck me."

Kurt shivers violently, pulling back to grab his cock and rub it at Blaine's entrance. Blaine groans and pushes down, trying to get Kurt's cock inside of him, but failing adorably.

"Kurt, please, fuck, get inside of me," he begs, and really, how can Kurt refuse when Blaine sounds so needy.

He begins the push inside, going slowly so that he doesn't hurt Blaine more than he needs to.

"Kurt, you keep on forgetting that this isn't the first time I've bottomed, I'm not going to break," Blaine groans, reaching out to grab onto Kurt's hips to push him in all the way.

Oh right. Kurt keeps forgetting that Blaine isn't exactly new at this because he so rarely bottoms. Something that Kurt may change in the future. He can never get over the tight, warm feeling of Blaine, and he doesn't think he ever wants to.

"You're so tight," he groans out once he bottoms out, and Blaine releases a chuckle.

"Well yeah, I rarely bottomed, even before I met you, ah fuck," he moans as Kurt starts moving, slowly, knowing that Blaine is still not used to the full feeling. "Faster, move."

Kurt nods and picks up his speed, his hands moving to Blaine's hips and squeezing tightly. Blaine starts to move with Kurt, pushing back every time Kurt pulls out so that it seems that Kurt's cock never really leaves Blaine's ass.

"Kurt, ah, fuck me, harder," Blaine moans, his hands scratching down Kurt's back, harder every time Kurt hits his prostate.

Kurt feels the sweat dripping down his forehead, his thighs are burning, but he doesn't care. He just want to keep on fucking Blaine like this forever. Wants to be this close to Blaine forever. Wants to make Blaine release those little whimpers and moans that drive Kurt wild. He doesn't mind that Blaine is practically clawing at his back, all he wants is to be in this moment with Blaine forever.

"C-closer," Blaine groans, trying to pull Kurt closer to him. "I need…closer."

Kurt immediately understands what Blaine needs, and he releases Blaine's hips and reaches forward to pull Blaine upright, so that their chests were pressed up against each other. The new position forces Kurt's cock to press up against Blaine's prostate just right so that it causes Blaine to cry out in pleasure, his arms wrapping themselves around Kurt's body to press him even closer to his own.

"Oh damn, it feels so good," he keens, and Kurt chuckles, leaning down to press kisses on Blaine's neck while thrusting his hips up, causing Blaine to cry out and squeeze around Kurt, throwing his rhythm off.

"Damn."

"S-sorry, it just f-feels so damn good," Blaine apologizes.

"Keep on doing that, only this time, move with me," Kurt says, and starts to move his hips again, and with the addition of Blaine's own movements he throws his head back his nails scratching down Blaine's back.

Damn, why doesn't he top more often? Before tonight he almost forgot the feeling of Blaine clenching down on him, and he kicks himself because he remembers how much he likes it. He should really work out a schedule because this is heavenly. Kurt loves the feeling of being inside of Blaine, relieving him of his troubles if only for a moment.

Blaine likes to put on the strong façade, but Kurt knows that on the inside Blaine is crumbling. He knows it even though Blaine will never tell him, and Kurt being inside of Blaine is his way of helping Blaine, and it really is a shame that they don't switch positions as often as Kurt would like. He just wants to show Blaine that he doesn't have to be the strong one all the time. This relationship is about them as equals, which means that they should take care of each other, not one person take care of one person only. That's not the way this works.

Blaine lets out a tiny whimper in Kurt's ear, and Kurt clutches at him tighter, letting him know through his touch that he's safe, he's never letting him go.

"Kurt," Blaine breathes. "Kurt, oh god, yes. So close."

"I know, baby, I know," Kurt murmurs, releasing a hand off of Blaine's hip to wrap around his erection. Blaine drops his head and bites down on Kurt's neck to muffle his yell of pleasure, his hips start moving faster, and Kurt can tell that he's on the brink of his orgasm.

"Come, Blaine, it's okay, come," Kurt whispers, his own hips speeding up, his orgasm right there.

"With me, I want you to come with me," Blaine moans, and Kurt brings his lips to his to kiss him sweetly.

"I'm right behind you." is all he says, and Blaine loses it, letting himself fall into his orgasm with the assurance that Kurt is right behind him.

"Kurt!" Blaine yells, and him yelling out Kurt's name like that, combined with him clenching around his cock, is what sends Kurt into his own orgasm, coming deep within Blaine.

His orgasm seems to last for ever, every time a wave of pleasure dissipates a new one seems to come crashing down behind it. And Kurt's not the only one in a never ending orgasm, Blaine is still thrashing around, his hips bucking down desperately to ride out his own mind-numbing orgasm.

They remain sitting up afterwards, both trembling slightly, until Blaine falls back; unable to support his own weight anymore. Kurt wants to follow so bad, but he knows that he won't be happy when he wakes up in the morning and they're covered in his come. He stands up, using all of his strength and grabs his underwear off of the floor. He cleans Blaine up thoroughly, not even caring that he's messing up a pair of his underwear, and when he's done, collapses next to his lover.

"Thank you," Blaine whispers, so low that Kurt almost doesn't hear him.

"You're welcome," Kurt replies, turning to his side so he can look at his lover.

"I mean it, thank you. I was in a tough place today; having to choose between you and my family and…I needed that," Blaine admits, blushing a faint red and looking away.

"You're welcome," Kurt says again, reaching out to pull Blaine's face toward him. "You know you can always come to me. You don't have to be strong all the time, Blaine."

"I do, Kurt. I have to be strong for you. You've been through hell, and I have to be your knight in shining armor. We can't both be weak."

"But you're not, you're only human. And you know I will always be here to make you feel better when you feel like falling apart," Kurt says, pressing himself against Blaine. "_Pour toujours_"

"Mmm, what does that mean?" Blaine asks, wrapping his arms around Kurt's frame.

"Forever. I mean it when I say that you and I are soulmates."

"You never said that to me."

"Well I'm saying it now. You and I are soulmates," Kurt says, looking straight into Blaine's eyes.

"Soulmates," Blaine agrees. "_Ti amo, il mio angelo prezioso,_"

And because Kurt knows what Blaine said, he knows how to respond. "_Je t'aime aussi, mon âme soeur,_"

"Mmm, I love it when we speak to each other in foreign languages," Blaine sighs.

"Me too."

"Can I be the little spoon tonight?" Blaine asks tentatively, and Kurt chuckles.

"Of course you can," he replies, and Blaine smiles at him, pressing a kiss to his lips briefly before turning around and pressing himself to Kurt's body.

"Goodnight, my soulmate," Kurt whispers, throwing a blanket over them, before pressing a kiss to Blaine's curly hair.

Blaine sighs happily, wiggling his feet under the covers. "Goodnight, soulmate."

Kurt smiles as he closes his eyes.

Soulmate. He really, really loves the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **once again I apologize to any non top!Kurt fans, but I felt that this was the way to go for this chapter.

I also apologize if I got the Italian and French wrong. You all know I use Google translate for that.

Blaine's father issues will be sprinkled in to the following chapters until Christmas when things really get out of control. The boys are going to Lima for the holidays after all.

Anyways, reviews are love and they make me smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I know this was supposed to be a Boston sightseeing chapter, but I started writing porn and said why not give them another porn filled chapter. So that's what I did.

Oh and once again thank you so much for all of the reviews. You guys are awesome.

**Disclaimer: I still regrettably own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Kurt wakes up to the feeling of wet, sloppy kisses being pressed to his neck, and for a minute he thinks that he's dreaming, but then he looks down and sees Blaine.<p>

"Hey," Kurt says, his voice still hoarse.

"Good morning, darling," Blaine greets, smiling up at Kurt. "How did you sleep?"

Kurt stretches, sighing happily as he wiggles his toes.

"That good?" Blaine guesses, and Kurt giggles.

"I had some really great sex last night, I slept fantastically," Kurt says, laying on his side to look at Blaine, taking in his wild hair, and his slight stubble. Actually he looks really hot in the mornings. He keeps trying to convince Blaine to leave the stubble, but Blaine always refuses, saying that he doesn't want to look like a caveman.

"Last night was great, wasn't it?" Blaine smiles, his fingers tracing down Kurt's ribs, dancing around the scar about a quarter inch away from his hip. Kurt gasps softly, it's still a little weird for someone to be touching them in such an intimate way, but he's doing much better with it than he was when he first met Blaine.

Kurt flips over, laying on his stomach, breathing heavily when Blaine's fingers travel to his back and down his spine, pressing lightly in between the vertebrae.

"You know what can possibly top last night?" Kurt asks, looking over his shoulder at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine says absentmindedly.

Kurt doesn't answer, instead he quickly jumps up to straddle Blaine, his naked cock bumping against Blaine's oh so deliciously. Kurt leans in and presses his lips against Blaine's ear, blowing a stream of air in before whispering, "Morning sex."

"R-really?" Blaine stutters, rubbing at Kurt's thighs.

"Mhhm, if you recall correctly, you didn't get a chance to fuck me," Kurt murmurs innocently, his tongue poking out of his mouth to lick at the shell of Blaine's ear.

"The girls are going to be up soon," Blaine says, his fingers tightening on Kurt's hips regardless.

"Then we'd better get started," Kurt says, and pulls back a little so he can press his lips to Blaine's, snaking his tongue in and beginning the battle for dominance. Blaine releases a moan into Kurt's mouth and starts moving his hips, detaching a hand from Kurt's hips to blindly reach for the bottle of lube they left on the nightstand.

Blaine grabs the lube, opening it and squirting some into his other palm. He traces his hand down Kurt's back and over his puckered entrance, causing him to release a loud whine.

"Mmm, Blaine, please," he begs, biting down on Blaine's lower lip. Blaine circles his finger around the ring of muscle briefly before he inserts it, sliding it all the way until the knuckle.

"_Blaine_," Kurt moans, already pushing back against Blaine's finger. "Mmm, please, baby, fuck me."

"Be patient, I have to stretch you," Blaine groans, his finger working in and out of Kurt's hole at a blinding pace causing Kurt to arch his back, and scratch his nails down Blaine's chest.

Blaine adds another finger, scissoring them inside of Kurt while Kurt wildly rides them, clearly desperate for Blaine to get a fucking move on already and get inside of him. Kurt's never felt such carnal desire for anyone before, and it's scaring him as much as it's exciting him.

"Blaine, please, get inside me already," Kurt groans, grinding down on Blaine's fingers desperately. "God, I want you inside me, fucking me, please."

Blaine let's out a low moan, his fingers crooking up inside of him to rub at Kurt's prostate. "No, I still have to stretch you properly," he says, and Kurt huffs our annoyingly.

He grabs Blaine's hand, pulls his fingers out of his ass then grasps Blaine's cock and positions himself above it, ignoring Blaine's incredulous look while sinking down. Since he's not properly stretched the pain is even more greater than usually, but Kurt finds himself liking the way it burns. He knows that it's Blaine and he's not going to hurt Kurt, so the pain doesn't bring back any memories. This is someone that loves Kurt, not someone that is willing to hurt him for sexual pleasure.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine gasps. "Baby, are you okay?" he says noticing Kurt's shut eyes, and open mouth.

"Y-yeah," Kurt stutters, wiggling his hips slightly to get adjusted to the stretch. "Fuck."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's just…it hurts."

"Just breathe, baby," Blaine soothes, rubbing Kurt's back.

Kurt takes a few deep breathes, trying not to think too much about the pain. When he starts to feel the burn disappear he reaches forward to grab Blaine's hands and places them on his hips. Blaine looks up at him questioningly, but instead of answering him, Kurt leans down and presses his lips to Blaine's ear.

"Help me move, _amour_," he says, and raises himself up, moving his hips sinuously, rolling them instead of rising up and down. It takes Blaine a few seconds to respond, but when he does he digs his fingers into Kurt's hips and helps him move, guiding his hips up and down, slamming him down onto his cock a little harder than usual. Kurt throws his head back and releases a loud moan, that he's sure Mercedes and Chloe heard, but right now he

doesn't care because every move Blaine is making is exciting him more than it ever has.

It's all so new yet so familiar and Kurt just fucking loves it. Loves the full feeling, loves the erratic pace that Blaine's picked up, guiding him along with bucking his hips up faster than he's ever done before.

"Blaine, yes…oh god yes, keep going," Kurt moans, running his hands across his overheated skin, occasionally tweaking his nipple. "Fuck me, oh god."

Blaine tightens his hold on Kurt's hips, speeding his thrusts, releasing muffled grunts and groans, and Kurt leans down, pressing his chest against Blaine's.

"You know, you can be loud, baby, I'm sure the girls know what we're doing in here. They know that you're fucking me. So scream, fuck, make noise, I certainly am." Oh yeah he was, he's moaning and whimpering like a cheap whore, but he really can't help it. Everything just feels so fucking good right now.

"Kurt," Blaine pants, his hips moving faster, his fingers scratching at Kurt's thighs. "Fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock, oh fuck."

"Mmm, yes Blaine, fuck me like that, hard and rough, oh god, yes fuck me," Kurt whines, bouncing up and down, his hands going everywhere, from his chest to Blaine's chest, but never going to his aching cock. He wants to come from Blaine's dick and his dick alone.

"Fuck, do you know what you talking like that does to me?" Blaine groans, guiding Kurt down onto his cock even faster than before.

"I think I have an inkling," Kurt chuckles and that chuckle quickly becomes a squeak of surprise when Blaine pushes him off of him, immediately rolling over to pin Kurt down. Kurt whines loudly, needing Blaine's cock back inside of him this instant.

"Blaine, fuck, get back inside me," he says, squirming around, but Blaine does nothing but hold onto Kurt's hands with one of his own hands and uses the other to grab onto his cock and rub it at Kurt's entrance. That fucking little tease.

"Blaine! Do not tease me, please," Kurt begs, struggling against Blaine's hand.

"I thought you liked it when I teased you," Blaine purrs, and slides back into Kurt in one smooth thrust.

"God damnit, fuck!" Kurt yells, and starts moving his hips, not waiting for Blaine to make the first move. Blaine catches on to what Kurt is doing and starts moving, fucking him in short hard jabs, and Kurt fucking loves it. Loves the fact that it's so damn rough and new.

"Blaine, oh god yes, baby, fuck me like that, just like that," he keens, his toes curling and he's close, he can feel it.

"You like it?" Blaine growls into Kurt's ear. "You like it when I fuck you like this, you s-" he stops, not knowing whether he might trigger Kurt if he calls him what he was going to call him.

"Call me a slut," Kurt says, biting his lip. Surprised at how much he wants it. It should be the last thing on his mind, but he wants it so badly. "Come on, Blaine, call me a slut, call me a cockslut, do it."

Blaine slows his thrusts until he's barely moving. "Kurt, I…I can't call you that."

"I want you too, I know you don't mean it like…he meant it, please," Kurt pleads, and Blaine's eyes flicker with doubt for a split second and then he's back to fucking Kurt harshly, his hands letting Kurt's wrists go to tangle into his hair.

"Blaine! Oh god, yesss," Kurt moans, his hands traveling to Blaine's back.

"You like that, you little slut? You like it when I fuck you into the mattress?" Blaine pants and Kurt's shocked at how much he likes it when Blaine calls him a slut. He knows that Blaine doesn't really mean it, and he knows that he wouldn't have done it had Kurt not told him to.

"Yes, Blaine, I'm your slut, fuck, so close."

Blaine starts moving faster, trying to hit Kurt's prostate with each thrust, and within seconds Kurt's coming all over his stomach and Blaine keeps pounding into him, trying to reach his own climax.

"Blaine," Kurt groans, the oversensitivity kicking in. "Pull out, come all over me."

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine groans pitifully, pulling out to jerk himself over Kurt's cum covered stomach. "Suck a cumslut."

Kurt says nothing, but closes his eyes, waiting for the warmth to hit his skin. And sure enough a few seconds later he feels Blaine release all over his front, splashes of cum hitting his chest and he's surprised by how much he likes it.

Blaine collapses on top of him, his head on Kurt's belly. Before Kurt can come up with any cute post-coital banter, he feels Blaine's warm tongue on his stomach, opening his eyes, Kurt finds Blaine laving up their combined cum right off of his stomach and fuck it's the hottest thing Kurt's seen.

"Blaine, what are you doing," Kurt questions, his back arching slightly, his cock trying it's hardest to re-harden.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm cleaning you," Blaine explains, dragging his tongue up to Kurt's chest to collect the stray cum.

"Why not use a cloth?"

"This is sexier."

"And I'm the cumslut," Kurt rolls his eyes, and Blaine chuckles sliding up to press his lips against Kurt's, his tongue entering his mouth. Kurt gasps, he can taste himself and Blaine on his tongue and fuck, he should not be getting this turned on again so soon after coming.

"Blaine, stop, you're going to make me hard again."

"And that's bad because…"

"Because we have to be up in ten minutes for breakfast," Kurt says, glancing at the clock.

"But I've already had breakfast," Blaine says matter of factly, and Kurt slaps him playfully.

"Yeah, I'm sure my cum is a fully balanced meal," he replies sarcastically and Blaine chuckles, pressing one final kiss to Kurt's lips before pulling away.

"Alright then, up you."

"What are you doing? Can we at least bask in the afterglow of the really hot sex we just had?

Blaine thinks about it for a second before he's back at Kurt's side, cuddling into his boyfriend.

"It was hot, wasn't it?" Blaine says. "I can't believe I called you a slut."

"I liked it. Really, I did," Kurt appeases. "I wanted you to call me a slut."

"I just want you to know that I didn't mean it in a crude way, you know, I…I-" Blaine babbles and Kurt claps his hands to his mouth effectively shutting him up.

"Blaine, it's okay. How many times do I have to say that before you'll believe me?"

Blaine says something, but it comes out muffled so Kurt chuckles and removes his hand.

"I'm sorry, I just…sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Kurt says. "Now, let's go back to talking about the really hot morning sex we just had."

A knock disrupts their conversation and both of them turn to the door. "Are you guys done fucking in there? Because breakfast is ready and we would like the two of you to come out and join us," comes Chloe's voice, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, we're going," Kurt yells back making to get up but immediately dives back under the covers when the door opens and sure enough there's Chloe, still dressed in her pajamas, her hair rumpled to the point where it looks like a birds nest on top of her head.

"Good morning, you sluts," she greets, eyeing Blaine over, who is still on top of the covers displaying his naked body to Chloe unashamedly. "Nice, it's a shame you're gay," Chloe says, biting her lip and Kurt tosses her a pillow.

"Can you get out? And can you cover up?" he snaps at Blaine throwing a pillow over his crotch to break Chloe's trance. "Chloe, we're going, just give us a couple of minutes."

"Why? So you can fuck in the shower?"

"Chloe!" Kurt cries, his face as bright as a tomato. He turns around and sees Blaine with his face in the pillow on his crotch, his body shaking with laughter. Kurt smacks him upside the head, throwing a glare at him.

"Chloe? Are you seriously doing this right now?" Mercedes says, appearing at the door. "Didn't I explain something to you that goes by the name of privacy last night when you wanted to sit out here with a chair and a bag of chips?"

Kurt's jaw drops and he raises the sheet up higher, shielding himself further. "Mercedes, can you get her out of here so I can get up and shower?"

"Already on it, white boy," Mercedes says, pulling Chloe out of the room. "Seriously, if you keep acting like this, they're not going to come back," she says as she closes the door.

Kurt looks at Blaine again and Blaine is still laughing. "Think it's funny do you?"

"It's kind of funny," Blaine chuckles, and Kurt frowns. "Awww, come on babe, laugh," he says, using his fingers to bring the corners of Kurt's mouth up, attempting to make him smile.

Kurt's mouth twitches up at Blaine's cute attempt to garner a smile from him. "Alright, fine…I guess it is kind of funny. She seems to have a crush on you."

"I know she does," Blaine replies airily.

"And it doesn't bother you?" Kurt asks.

"Well, she's not the first girl to have a crush on me," Blaine says. "Seriously, I think I have to get a huge sign that says that I like fucking dudes…and even then I'm not sure they'll get the message."

Kurt laughs loudly, and Blaine smiles. "Well, that seemed to cheer you up."

"Come on," Kurt says, pulling the covers back and getting up. "We have to shower before we present ourselves for breakfast."

"Shower together?" Blaine asks hopefully, and he looks like a damn puppy.

"Yes, but only a shower, we have to be fast," Kurt warns and Blaine nods, darting up off of the bed and walking into the bathroom.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he says, and Kurt rolls his eyes as he walks forward.

Oh my silly boyfriend, he thinks as he joins Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **See, only sex and some fluff.

Next chapter will have all the sightseeing and more drama with Blaine's dad and whatnot.

So I hope you enjoyed the filler and I'll see you next time.

Remember, reviews are love.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Originally, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I saw that I hadn't updated in a while so I thought I'd give you this chapter for being awesome and patient with me.

I'm sorry for any errors. Really, I am.

Also, will you let me know if I'm getting worse or better at writing. I look back at my old writing and think that it's better than what I put out now.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and it sucks.**

* * *

><p>The boys make their way to the dining room after a rather lengthy shower, having chosen to wear last nights pajamas…well the pajamas that they were supposed to wear last night. Even though Kurt said that they couldn't partake in a round of shower sex, he couldn't resist Blaine's gorgeous, wet, sculpted body. Even though he tried to resist, he was down on his knees in a matter of two minutes, sucking Blaine's cock like he was born for it. Seriously, being in a relationship with him is bringing a whole new side out of Kurt. A more sexually adventurous side.<p>

As soon as they come into the dining room they're met by Chloe's knowing smile. She clearly knows that they weren't just taking a shower. Damn her and her perverted mind.

"Good morning," Kurt greets cordially, taking a seat across from Chloe, Blaine sitting down next to him.

"Good morning," Chloe says, looking back down at her newspaper. She looks like she's about to say something, but at that moment Mercedes comes out from the kitchen holding a large stack of pancakes. She places it down onto the table where there is already a scrumptious looking spread, including a fruit, bacon, waffles, and such.

"Hey guys," She greets, taking a seat next to Chloe. "Did you guys sleep okay?"

"Oh, I'm sure they slept just fine," Chloe says suggestively, and Kurt throws her a glare.

"Chloe, what did I say?' Mercedes says warningly, and Chloe sticks her tongue out at her. "Don't do that, I told you that you're not allowed to say anything about Kurt and Blaine's sex life. Seriously, do you want them to visit us again?"

Blaine sinks a little more in his chair, his face glowing more red by the second. "This is awkward," he says, and Kurt nods.

"Can we just ignore the fact that Blaine and I had sex last night and move on. Because if this is what I'm expecting fro the rest of the weekend then I'm leaving," Kurt warns, and Chloe looks at them alarmingly.

"No!" She says. "I'm sorry, guys, I'm just really…well…I'm a creep, haven't you noticed? Anyways, I'm sorry. From now on my lips are sealed." She mimics zipping her mouth and Kurt gives a relieved sigh.

"Good, now let's eat," Mercedes says, sitting down in front of her own plate. "So, Kurt, Blaine, all sexual innuendos aside," she tosses Chloe a brief glare, "how did you two sleep?"

"Really well," Blaine answers, looking relieved that the conversation veered away to another direction. "Really comfortable."

"Good," Mercedes smiles. "So, I know we said that we were going to take you guys sightseeing today, but today is the day is Black Friday and a whole bunch of stores are having huge sales and I know that Kurt is going to want to go shopping because he can't pass up a sale, so do you want to tag along, Blaine? Chloe's going to go see her boyfriend today, so you'd be alone otherwise."

"Oh, I don't know," Blaine says and Kurt turns his head to pout at his boyfriend.

"Blaine, sales, you know I can't pass up a sale," Kurt begs lightly, knowing that Blaine can never resist the pout.

"Oh, alright, you know I can't resist the pout," Blaine gives in and Kurt claps excitedly.

The rest of the meal is passed in casual conversation, until Chloe excuses herself to go get ready. Blaine and Kurt offer to wash the dishes while Mercedes cleans the table, and within an hour Kurt and Blaine are back in the guest room, choosing their outfits for the day. Well, Kurt is choosing his outfit. Blaine just picks a pair of sturdy black jeans, a regular white button down, below a gray wool fair isle sweater by French Connection and his black coat, along with some converse sneakers. He's completely ready long before Kurt's even chosen his outfit.

"Hey, babe, why does it take you twice as long to get ready?" Blaine asks, laying down on the bed, his phone in his hand.

"Because I put a lot of thought into what I wear, Blaine," Kurt answers, looking into his suitcase, trying to decide on what to wear.

"So do I. I mean everything I'm wearing is designer. My coat's Burberry, and even my sweater is designer."

"And you look adorable, Blaine, but-" Kurt turns around looking at his boyfriend through squinted eyes. He's missing something, but Kurt can't quite place-aha! "You are missing a tie," Kurt says, turning to Blaine's suitcase to search at the ties he brought, hopefully he has something in here that'll match what he's wearing. He emerges seconds later with a gray skinny tie.

"Put this on," Kurt instructs, tossing the tie to Blaine, who gets up, grumbling to himself. Kurt giggles before turning his attention back to his own suitcase. What does he wear to go shopping? Well skinny jeans of course, so he pulls a pair of dark wash jeans out from his jeans pile. He searches for a shirt and finds a dark blue button down from Band of Outsiders, and figures that can go great with his dark beige Burberry double breasted coat.

He carefully retrieves the outfit and lays it down on the bed. He knows exactly what shoes would look perfect with this, he pulls out his favorite pair of shoes. Black, studded Alexander McQueen combat boots that he's had since high school, and have never gone out of style, much to Kurt's delight.

Kurt gets dressed quickly, fixes his hair and examines himself in the mirror. Behind him, Blaine releases a low whistle and Kurt knows that he's checking out his ass.

"How do I look?" Kurt asks, turning back to glance at Blaine, his bottom lip between his teeth.

"You look incredible, Kurt," Blaine says, his eyes bugging out of his head. "You take my breath away, _amore_."

Kurt flushes delicately, uttering a small thanks, and Blaine chuckles, getting off of the bed to wrap his arms around his boyfriends. Kurt stares into Blaine's eyes, getting lost in them like he so often does, and revels in the warm look Blaine's giving him.

A sharp rap on the door breaks the two out of their trance. "Are you guys done? We really have to get going."

"Yeah," Kurt squeaks, giving his hair one final douse of hairspray before closing all of his suitcases and opening to door to reveal Mercedes, dressed warmly in a pair of jeans, ugg boots, and a chocolate brown coat.

"Hi, you two look amazing," she compliments, and both boys thank her before walking out into the hallway.

"Oh, I almost forgot, my scarf," Kurt exclaims running back to the room to grab the simple black wool scarf he had left on the bed. He walks back into the living room where Blaine is chatting amicably with Chloe, who's throwing on her own green coat; which Kurt immediately realizes is Kate Spade, over her cute ensemble of a polka dot shift dress; which Kurt knows is Marc Jacobs, over some black tights and simple black and white Mary Janes.

"Chloe, you look really nice," Kurt compliments, and Chloe beams at him. "No, not nice, you look absolutely amazing."

"Thank you, Kurt, you do too," she smiles, sliding her glasses up her nose.

Kurt smiles, and together all three of them walk out of the apartment, and down out of the building.

"Well, I'm going this way," Chloe says as soon as they step out into the chilly street, pointing to a rather nice black BMW with a really cute guy leaning on it. "Have fun shopping guys."

"Yeah, you too," Kurt says suggestively, throwing a wink Chloe's way. Chloe flips him the bird and continues walking, well running into her suitor's arms.

"So, we should go," Mercedes says, going in the direction of the car. Kurt and Blaine follow her, sitting the exact same way that they were the day before, with Kurt in the front and Blaine in the back.

They arrive to the mall in twenty minutes and immediately Kurt is swept up in the sales and clothes. They're barely in the store for around twenty minutes and Kurt has already got Blaine in the fitting room, trying on various articles of clothing.

"Kurt, I think you gave me jeans that are too small," Blaine says in the fitting room, and Kurt comes out from the next stall.

"They can't be, they're your size. Ugh, let me see," he orders and the door to Blaine's door opens, revealing Blaine in a pair of the tightest jeans possible, something that Kurt would wear. "Turn around." Fuck, why did he have to ask him to do that? The jeans cling to Blaine's ass so perfectly, and fuck!

"Kurt," Blaine says, snapping his fingers in front of Kurt's face. "Are you okay there?"

"F-fine," Kurt stutters out. No, actually he's having a real hard time not jumping your bones right now, because those jeans hug your lower body in such a delicious way that, fuck.

"Are you sure? You're looking a little bit clammy," Blaine says slowly, and then his mouth falls open with a tiny pop, as realization crosses his features, and his worried expression soon turns into a wide smirk. "You're turned on aren't you?" he accuses, and Kurt crosses his legs to hide the fact that, yes, he was in fact very turned on.

"Alright that settles it, I'm getting these jeans," Blaine decides and gets back into the fitting room, closing the door on a dumbstruck looking Kurt.

"Blaine, open up," Kurt says shakily, pounding on the door. Blaine opens it, wearing a smug grin and Kurt wants to slap it off. Or at the very least kiss it.

"Yes, Kurt," he says in a sugary sweet tone, and Kurt doesn't even answer. He simply pushes Blaine in, closing the door behind him and attaching his lips to his boyfriends furiously.

"Kurt," Blaine gasps, his hands clutching to Kurt's back. "We can't make out in here."

"And yet we are," Kurt growls, dropping his hands to grip at Blaine's jean covered ass.

"Kurt, really, as hot as this is, I d-don't wa-ah-nt to get kicked out," Blaine pleads, and Kurt drops it, groaning loudly while he pulls away from Blaine.

"You're still going to get those jeans right?" he asks, and Blaine nods feverishly. "Okay, good. I'll wait for you outside."

Kurt turns on his heal and walks out of the fitting room, smirking to himself.

"Please tell me that you didn't have sex with Blaine in that fitting room," Mercedes says, as Kurt approaches her.

"No," Kurt answers, and Mercedes turns to raise her eyebrow at him.

"Then why are you walking over here with a very self satisfied smirk?"

"Oh nothing. I just convinced Blaine to buy a pair of skinny jeans."

"You're going to make him wear them and then ogle at his ass aren't you?" Mercedes says, returning to her browsing.

"Me? Noo."

Mercedes whips her head back around. "Bullshit."

"Yeah, well, he does it to me," Kurt defends, and Mercedes chortles lightly.

"Is Blaine changing?"

"Yeah, actually he should be done. Let me go see." Kurt walks back to the fitting room and is about to knock on Blaine's door when he hears Blaine speak, muffled and shaky.

"No, but dad, I can't just leave all of a sudden. Thanksgiving is over, can't you like, relax for a bit," he's saying, sounding like he's trying really hard to not cry. "Don't call Kurt that, dad, you don't even know him."

Kurt cringes at the ferocity of Blaine's voice, and he can't take it anymore. He knocks lightly, startling Blaine.

"Blaine? Are you done, sweetheart?"

"Uh, yeah, just a second," Blaine calls out. "Dad, I have to go, I'm sorry, I can't go home. Please don't get mad at me. W-well then I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you," Blaine says, his voice breaking at the end, and Kurt's heart breaks at all of the hurt in Blaine's tone. He hears Blaine hang up, and start crying softly, his sobs muffled by his hands more than likely.

"Blaine? Open up, baby, please," Kurt pleads, and a few seconds later the door of the fitting room opens, revealing Blaine's tear stained face, and sad, watery eyes.

"I-can you hug me? I need a hug," he says, his voice small and frail.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt reaches forward and engulfs Blaine in a hug, gently pushing him into the room and closing the door behind him. He doesn't want to attract any attention. "Shh, it's okay, cry it out, baby."

"I just…he called me a disappointment," Blaine sobs into Kurt's shoulder. "He wants me to go back to Ohio. He wants me to stop seeing you. I c-can't…I can't stop seeing you. I…he won't make me."

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay, you don't have to tell me right now. You don't have to." Kurt gently massages Blaine's scalp and lets him cry, not caring that he's tear staining his really expensive Burberry coat.

"I'm sorry, I'm ruining our trip aren't I?" Blaine sniffs loudly, raising his head off of Kurt's shoulder and rubbing his eyes.

"No, no you're not. It isn't your fault, Blaine," Kurt soothes. "Please don't think that it's your fault."

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispers, bowing his head.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about," Kurt says, reaching into his coat pocket to retrieve his emergency handkerchief. He wipes Blaine's face down and presses a small kiss to his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine answers. "Yeah, I'm okay for right now. Thanks, Kurt."

"Anything for you," Kurt smiles, giving Blaine one final hug. "Come on, we should go before Mercedes goes crazy looking for us. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I just need some coffee."

Kurt giggles and nods his head, grabbing the clothes on the bench in one hand and Blaine's hand in the other, leading them out into the crowded store.

"There you guys are," Mercedes says when they get to her, her tone annoyed. "Why did you take so long?"

"Private business," Kurt explains, knowing that it's not his place to go around telling people Blaine's business.

"The…sexy kind?" Mercedes whispers in Kurt's ear.

"No, the other kind," Kurt whispers back, glancing at Blaine, who's looking at a rack of clothes, his face somber, and he looks like he's trying so hard to not break out in tears. Kurt reaches out and loops his arm around Blaine's own, and Blaine immediately leans his head on Kurt's shoulder, exhaling loudly.

"Already tired, Blaine?" Mercedes asks, walking the boys over to the long line waiting to pay for their own purchases. "Black Friday can really drain a person out. Although, we still have a lot to do."

"I'll be okay. I just need some coffee," Blaine answers, and Kurt leans in to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Well, there's a Starbucks here. We can get some coffee after we pay for this," Mercedes says, gesturing at her pile of clothes. "If we ever get there. The down side about Black Friday is all these damn lines."

The trio chat throughout their wait and after half an hour they're at another store, cups of coffee in their hands, and a raspberry scone in Kurt's to share with Blaine. Kurt tries to distract Blaine from his earlier phone call with his father by picking out clothes for him, going with him to the fitting room, complimenting him when something looks good, and giving him occasional kisses when people weren't looking. And when they were looking. Kurt doesn't care if people stare. He's past the point of caring what other people think.

It also helped that Kurt took away Blaine's phone when he wasn't looking. His father had called five more times and Kurt has ignored all of the calls, not telling Blaine because he really doesn't want to see Blaine cry. It breaks his heart every single time that Blaine cries. It especially breaks his heart because the cause of Blaine's tears is usually his dad and his lack of support. When Kurt told his dad he was dating Blaine, his dad had not been happy, but he supported Kurt nonetheless. It's amazing the kind of support his father gives him, and Kurt only wishes that Blaine's father could support his son in the same way.

Blaine's never really told him that much about his family other than the obvious. His mother is loving, his father is loving, but not all that supportive, he has a brother; who's already successful and he's not even twenty-five yet. It seems that his father is as much of a sore spot for Blaine as Danny is for Kurt, and Kurt doesn't know how to broach the topic. He wants to know every single thing about Blaine, but he doesn't want to rush him.

Now he knows how Blaine felt when Kurt wouldn't tell him about Danny.

After a few raucous hours, and a cable-knit sweater tug of war later; Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes are walking back to the car, their arms laden with various shopping bags.

"Do you guys want to go to lunch? I know this great little café that I go to a lot," Mercedes asks as soon as they're all inside the car and buckled in.

"I could do lunch," Kurt says, glancing back at Blaine. "Babe? Lunch?"

"Yeah," Blaine says, a little distantly. Kurt knows that Blaine just needs some food in his system right now and then he'll feel a lot better.

Mercedes drives the boys down to a small little café that looks absolutely adorable from the outside. It's very French-chic with it's cute tables outside under umbrellas, and on from what Kurt can see from the outside, the inside of the restaurant looks just as quaint.

They park a little away from the restaurant and Kurt loops his arms around Blaine's again, feeling Blaine sigh and lean his head into Kurt's shoulder.

"You guys are going to love this place," Mercedes says, opening the door, sending a warm gust of air into Kurt's face.

"Wow," Kurt exhales, looking around the café. He was right, it's absolutely gorgeous. It's small, but large enough that it doesn't feel like someone's kitchen. That's what it feels like. It feels like Kurt's in someone's kitchen. He can smell fresh cinnamon buns coming from the back, and freshly roasted coffee. The tables are scattered around in a orderly, but at the same time disorderly array. The place is so intoxicating and Kurt can see why Mercedes likes it so much here.

They approach the waitress and she allows them to take seats anywhere, seeing as the restaurant is pretty empty and they're just three people. Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes take a seat near the large front window, wanting to look at the passing people while enjoying their lunch.

The waitress comes to their table five minutes after they've sat down, her brunette hair tied up in a messy ponytail.

"Hello, My name's Aubrey and I'll be your server today. Hi Mercedes," She says, her voice happy and chipper.

"Hey Aubrey," Mercedes greets, her face lighting up when she sees that Aubrey is their server. It seems that Mercedes really does like this café.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

They all order lemonades, not really wanting to go with anything overtly fancy to go along with lunch.

"Are you guys ready to order or do you need a couple of minutes?" Aubrey asks.

"Well I'm ready," Mercedes says. "I don't know about these guys."

"I'm ready, Blaine?" Kurt says, glancing at his boyfriend.

"Yeah," Blaine says, not looking up from his menu.

"Alright then, relay those orders to me," Aubrey says, smiling brightly.

"The usual for me, Aubrey," Mercedes says, closing her menu.

"I'll have oh the Prosciutto, Mozzarella, and Basil Panini sounds pretty good, is it good?" Kurt asks Aubrey.

"It's delicious," she answers ,and Kurt beams at her.

"Alright then I'll have that," he says, closing her menu up.

"Alright, and for you?" Aubrey asks Blaine.

"Mmmm, I'll have the Reuben Sandwich," he says politely and offers the waitress his charming smile.

"Alright, I'll have those out for you in a few," Aubrey says and collects their menu's before retreating back into the kitchen

"Blaine? Are you okay?" he asks, noticing that Blaine's being awfully quiet.

"Yeah," Blaine says immediately and the way he answered pretty much ahs Kurt convinced that he's not okay. "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

"Blaine, don't let your father ruin our trip. Please?" Kurt pleads, and Mercedes tries to ignore them, knowing that this is their thing and it's none of her business.

Blaine softens at the pleading tone of Kurt's voice, reaching forward to place his hand on top of his boyfriends. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just be the chipper Blaine I have grown to love," Kurt says, squeezing Blaine's hand gently.

Blaine giggles loudly, the sound like music to Kurt's ears. "Alright," he says, and smiles one of the biggest smiles Kurt's ever seen.

"You goober," Kurt teases playfully, and Blaine sticks his tongue out at him.

"You guys are both adorable and immature," Mercedes comments, figuring that this is the moment when it's okay to re-enter the conversation.

Blaine and Kurt both face her and stick their tongues out at her, blowing her raspberries, and gaining questioning looks from the other patrons. They all break out into uncontrollable laughter, until they're all clutching at their side and breathing heavily.

"Well that was a workout," Mercedes chokes out, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"I seriously burned about 100 calories alone during that giggle fest," Blaine says, unfolding his napkin and placing it on his lap.

"Which we are all about to gain back right now," Kurt states, eyeing the waitress returning with their food, which looks delicious.

"Bon appetite," she says, and leaves them to their meal.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Kurt asks Mercedes after swallowing down his mouthful of Panini.

"Well, I did want to save going out to a bar until tomorrow, but since we postponed the sightseeing, we can go tonight. Chloe's says she wants to go out drinking."

"I like the sound of that," Blaine says after dabbing the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

"What about you, Kurt? I know you don't really like to go out drinking," Mercedes says, knowing about Kurt's aversion to going bar hopping all too well.

"I'm in," Kurt answers, garnering a surprised look from Mercedes. "What? I'm on vacation, I can afford to let lose."

"Wow, Blaine, thank you," Mercedes says, and Blaine looks up, his cheeks puffy from the enormous mouthful of food he had in there. He looked quite comical.

"Blaine, I know you're going to speak, please swallow before," Kurt warns him, pointing at him menacingly.

Blaine glowers at him playfully, before swallowing ostentatiously. "Can I speak now?" Kurt nods. "Why are you thanking me, Mercedes?"

"Because, before you, I basically had to drag Kurt out," Mercedes says, biting the end off of a French fry. "He would have never agreed to go out drinking willingly."

"Well, I've changed a lot since I met Blaine," Kurt defends. "I have seen the benefits of going out."

"Bathroom sex," Mercedes states, and Blaine inhales loudly, choking on the food in his mouth. Kurt thumps him on the back and goes back to looking at Mercedes.

"Not just for bathroom sex," he says indignantly. "Although that is a plus."

"Kurt, we're in a public place," Blaine exclaims, aghast at his boyfriends brash responses.

"Oops, sorry, dear," Kurt giggles, and Blaine rolls his eyes.

"Wait, I thought Chloe was going to be out with her boyfriend all day," Blaine says, snatching away one of Kurt's fries.

"Hey, you have your own," Kurt scolds, slapping Blaine's hand away.

"Boo. So?" Blaine turns to Mercedes who merely shrugs.

"She'll probably take her boyfriend out with us tonight," she responds.

"So, basically you're going to be the fifth wheel," Kurt says, and Mercedes turns to look at him.

"No."

"You are though. I'm going to have Blaine, Chloe is going to have her boyfriend. What about you?"

"I'm fine without a date, Kurt," Mercedes says abrasively.

"Call Brad," Blaine puts in, and Kurt's eyes light up.

"Yes, Brad!" he squeals, acquiring looks from the other people in the café. "Call Brad, Mercedes."

"No, I can't do that," Mercedes whispers, fingering the napkin in front of her nervously.

"Why not? Come on, Cedes, this can be the opportunity you've been looking for," Kurt says, smiling warmly at his friend.

"I can't, I haven't…what if he doesn't like me like that?"

'He will, I promise," Kurt assures her, and in a surge of impulsiveness he grabs Mercedes' phone from the table, going to her contacts and scoping out Brad's name.

"Kurt! Please give me my phone back," Mercedes exclaims, reaching out to snatch her phone, but Kurt pulls his chair back further.

"No," he says, and types out a quick text. Nothing too bad, just a simple 'going out to a bar tonight, wondering if you'd want to join me. :)."

"Kurt," Blaine says warningly, and Kurt knows he's going to scold Kurt fro taking Mercedes' phone, but it had to be done. Kurt knows that Mercedes wouldn't have texted him otherwise.

"I know what you're going to say, but I'm being a matchmaker here, just…let me."

"Kurt I can't believe you did that!" Mercedes says angrily. "You're lucky I can't really get mad at you because you're only here for a couple of days and I don't want to spend them angry at you."

Mercedes' phone buzzes and Kurt immediately checks that it's a message from Brad.

**Of course I would love to go :) . Do you want me to pick you up, or should we meet at the bar? **

"You're in the clear, Cedes," Kurt announces happily, showing the message to Mercedes, who instantly smiles and flushes lightly.

"Oh, that's good, see he put a happy face," Blaine states, looking over Kurt's shoulder to see the message. "That's good, when Kurt and I started dating we always ended a text message with a happy face."

"What are you going to wear?" Kurt asks, ignoring his silly boyfriend and handing Mercedes her phone back

"I don't know, but it's a good thing I have you here," Mercedes squeals excitedly.

"I get to be your stylist again?" Kurt asks, squirming in his seat.

"Of course."

"Yay, oh my god, we have to get home right now and lay some options out for you, come on, come on, come on," Kurt cries eagerly, pushing his half eaten plate of food away.

"Can I finish my food, please?" Blaine asks exasperatingly, looking at his own sandwich longingly. "I'm actually really hungry."

"Can you finish fast?" Kurt asks impatiently.

"If you want me to get fat," Blaine replies sarcastically, and Kurt glares at him. "Just relax, Kurt, we have all day to get Mercedes all beautied up. Although, it won't take long, because she's already gorgeous." he throws a charming smile Mercedes' way.

Mercedes smiles bashfully at him. "Aww, Kurt, you're boyfriend is so charming."

"Yeah, he's quite the charmer," Kurt says, tapping on the table impatiently. "Likes to take his time eating, though."

"Keep on tapping your pretty little fingers like that, and the charming boyfriend will take even longer to eat," Blaine bites back, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Fine," Kurt agrees, and ceases his tapping.

Mercedes glances nervously at the pair before breaking out into laughter, taking a drink from her lemonade. "You guys are seriously the cutest thing in the world."

Kurt flashes her a smile and returns to staring at Blaine, hoping that Blaine will get annoyed and allow them to leave. He has a lot of makeovering to do, and Blaine is wasting time.

"Kurt," Blaine says threateningly, and Kurt huffs out, letting Blaine win.

"Fine, you win. But when we get back to the city, you're going running with me," Kurt says definitely, to which Blaine laughs, silently agreeing. Kurt's been trying to convince Blaine to go out running with him since last month, and Blaine had always declined, preferring to go to the gym instead. Kurt's been badgering him with talk of fresh air, and the beautiful scenery down by the park, but Blaine had always shot him down.

"So, Mercedes, what do you think Brad'll wear," Kurt says, figuring that he'd better start another conversation, seeing as he's going to be here another while, waiting for Blaine to finish eating.

Blaine turns, gives his boyfriend a quick smile, and dives back into his food, finally being able to eat in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Kinda fillery chapter for you. I just felt bad for taking long to update so I gave you this.

Also, I made up the café, I have no idea what kind of restaurants there are in Boston, so.

Reviews are love. I'll see you in the next one.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Hello lovely people. I'm sorry for the wait on this, but I'm back and have over 5,000 words here. Sorry if it's not any good, though. I do try.

On another note, I have recently discovered that Jackie (Muchacha11) has put this fic on her fave fics list. I am freaking out. Still. I have no idea how mine is on there when it's mediocre compared to anybody else's. I have no idea why I needed to share this info, but there you go.

**And on another note: I got people on my ass because Kurt goes to Julliard in this fic and Julliard doesn't have a musical theatre program. I didn't know that when I wrote it in here. And I would have just left it in and let your imagination believe that Julliard does have a musical theatre program, but you all can't let it go. So I have changed it to NYADA because apparently that's all the rage now. So that's a little note that has absolutely nothing to do with this chapter. I just thought I'd let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I still regrettably own nothing.**

* * *

><p>As soon as the group get back to Mercedes' apartment, Kurt immediately rushes into Mercedes' closet, sending Blaine to go shower or keep himself busy. Mercedes just shakes her head and points Blaine in the direction of the office where he can busy himself with the computer. Kurt rolls his eyes and lets him go, with strict instructions that he start getting ready no later than six o'clock.<p>

"Hey, Mercedes, is this bar we're going to a casual bar, or a bar with a dance floor?" Kurt asks his best friend.

"Bar with a dance floor," Mercedes calls out from the bathroom, where she was washing her face.

"Hmm." Kurt searches through Mercedes' clothes, pulling out a few options and laying them out on the bed. "Okay, come here, I have a few outfits, but mind you this is just a mock up."

Mercedes walks over, eyeing the outfits Kurt's laid out with curiosity.

"Hmm, I like this top." She points at a simple black sequined top. "And these jeans." She grabs a pair of black tight jeans.

"So you want an all black ensemble, so that means you can go colorful on the shoes and accessories," Kurt says, pushing everything else away carefully." Now, where are your accessories?"

"Over here." Mercedes pushes Kurt toward her jewelry box and Kurt immediately gets to work, pulling out options.

"This is going to be a tough decision. Everything in here is so pretty."

Mercedes chuckles and walks back into the bathroom to start showering.

At seven o'clock Blaine makes his way into Mercedes' room in the pair of tight jeans that Kurt made him get and a black button down, rolled up to the elbows, and in a pair of black, leather dress shoes. His hair was styled the way Kurt liked best; gelled softly, and Kurt is having a really tough time not jumping his bones because, fuck, he looks absolutely fuckable.

"Are you guys ready?" He asks, and glances at Kurt who's still in the bathrobe he threw on after he showered. "Really? Why am I always the only one ready before everybody?"

"Calm down, Blaine, I'm done here and all I have to do is do my hair and get dressed," Kurt says, putting the finishing touches on Mercedes' hair.

"That is another hour," Blaine groans, and Kurt throws him a glare.

"However long it may be, I always end up looking fabulous," he replies smugly, walking-no strutting out of the room.

"You have to learn that that boy will never be ready in less than an hour," Mercedes says, putting her makeup and hair products away.

"Oh, I know, I just don't like it," Blaine says, smiling at Mercedes briefly before walking out after Kurt. When he gets back to the guest room he finds Kurt bent over his suitcase in nothing but his tight black briefs, hanging dangerously low in the back, exposing a tiny bit of his perfect bottom.

"Oh, fuck," Blaine hisses under his breath and Kurt looks up, throwing a haughty little smirk at him. "You're totally doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"Sure am," Kurt answers honestly, pulling out a pair of dark wash jeans, a Navy button down, and a black vest from his clothes suitcase. He lays the clothing on the bed and begins to change in the most sexual way possible. He bends in the ways he knows are sensual, sticking his ass out at one point.

"Come on, now you're just being mean," Blaine groans, throwing himself onto the bed.

"You were the one who wanted to hurry me up," Kurt snaps, buttoning his shirt. He looks down and purses his lips. "This is missing something." he walks to his accessories case and finds a simple black bowtie. While he's there he also grabs his black knee high Doc Martens and makes his way to the mirror.

"So, are we expecting some bathroom sex this time?" Blaine asks casually, fiddling around on his phone. He had gotten it back while Kurt was with Mercedes and he saw that he had over ten missed calls from his dad. He decided to ignore it rather than call him back. Blaine knows that he's going to get into an argument with his father regardless, and he doesn't want to deal with it right now. He's on vacation, albeit a short one, but a vacation nonetheless and he doesn't want his crabby father to get in the way.

"No. we've had a lot of sex during this trip already," Kurt says, brushing his hair, that has seemed to take the shape of a cloud of cotton candy. "Who knows, if I get really drunk. I do get horny when I get drunk."

"Yes, I know," Blaine says, chuckling slightly. "I love your hair by the way."

"Shut up, it's because I used the blow drier on it," Kurt retorts, using a barrel brush to tame his hair.

"I think it looks sexy," Blaine comments, getting up from the bed and walking over to where his boyfriend is fixing his hair.

"It looks horrible, Blaine," Kurt scoffs, rolling his eyes while styling his hair.

"No, I like it when it's poofy. Kind of how you love my hair when it's a big ball of puff."

"I love your puffball hair," Kurt giggles adoringly.

"And I like your cute little messed up coif," Blaine says, pressing a tender kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Oooh, Blaine, you need to shave," Kurt notes, rubbing against Blaine's slightly scratchy face. "On second thought, keep it…at least for a couple more days."

Blaine laughs and presses his cheek to Kurt's face, rubbing up and down, making Kurt giggle at the sensation of Blaine's rough hair scratching him.

"You guys are adorable, but we really need to get going," a very annoyed voice says from the doorway, and Kurt looks over to find Mercedes standing at the doorway in the outfit that he picked out and he wants to pat himself in the back. Mercedes looks amazing. She's going to kill tonight.

"Yeah," Blaine says, reaching out for Kurt. "So is Chloe going to meet us at the bar?"

"Yeah, she said that she was going to get there a little bit late, so that gives us enough time to get some drinks in us," Mercedes says, and Kurt giggles, throwing his coat on. He looks around to grab his scarf off of the bed, but finds it missing.

"Where on earth is my scarf?" he says to himself looking around, and finally finding it in Blaine's hands. "Can I have my scarf?"

"Sure," Blaine replies, looping the scarf around Kurt's neck, bringing him in so that their lips meet together in a tender embrace. Kurt smiles against Blaine's lips, reaching up to cup Blaine's face lightly.

"Guys, come on," Mercedes groans exasperatingly, tapping her foot impatiently.

Kurt and Blaine giggle before following her out of the apartment and onto the street where she immediately gets to work in hailing a cab for them.

"You're not using the car?" Kurt asks, shivering slightly as a gust of freezing air hits him in the face. Blaine wraps his arms around his frame and Kurt tucks his head into Blaine's neck, effectively keeping him warm.

"Do you seriously expect any of us to drive if we get drunk?" Mercedes asks skeptically. Oh, of course, they were planning on getting smashed so that meant that no one was the designated driver, so of course they had to take a cab.

"Oh," Kurt whispers, and Blaine presses a kiss to the top of his head.

When a cab finally stops in front of them, they all clamber in, escaping the cold, and are zooming off to their destination. They chat on the way, and in about ten minutes the cab drops them off at a chic looking bar.

"Well, come on in," Mercedes beckons, pointing to the door. The boys follow her, and once they're inside they look around, taking in the atmosphere of the bar. It's pretty calm, not that packed, and a few people are dancing already, and it kind of reminds Kurt of the car where he and Blaine met. The thought has him blushing furiously and he thanks whatever god is out there that it's dark enough in here that Blaine can't see him.

"So, a drink?" Mercedes offers, walking over to the bar. They open a tab and start to order drinks, watching the people dancing. Kurt is anxiously waiting for Brad to get here so that Mercedes can get her loving on.

About ten minutes after they get there, Blaine is already on his second drink and Mercedes is sighing into her glass.

"What if he decided to ditch me?" she asks worriedly, and Kurt glares at her.

"Come on, Cedes, he's not an idiot. He'll be here in a while."

"What if he doesn't show up?"

"Mercedes, stop it."

Mercedes bites her lip and glances at the door anxiously, before extending her arm out and signaling for the bartender to fix her up another drink.

"This girl," Kurt sighs, and proceeds to shuffle awkwardly next to Blaine.

"Do you want to dance," Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear, and Kurt shakes his head. He wants to dance, but he doesn't want to go until Chloe and Brad get here. He doesn't want to leave Mercedes alone.

"In a while, let's wait a bit."

"Well it looks like Mercedes' man is here," Blaine states, nodding off to the door, where sure enough Brad is walking through. Mercedes spots him and immediately perks up, grinning widely.

"Hey guys," Brad says when he gets to them. "Sorry I'm late, I was working on a paper and time got away from me. Hi Mercedes" he greets, giving Mercedes a flirty smile. Kurt bumps his shoulders with Mercedes, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"H-Hi Brad," Mercedes says nervously. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure," Brad answers, smiling lightly. He calls the bartender over to them and orders a beer for himself. "Do you guys want another drink?"

"I do," Kurt says, placing his empty glass on the bar. "Another Long Island Ice Tea, please."

"You're already starting on the hard liquor?" Blaine asks, raising an eyebrow. "Looks like I'm going to have to carry your drunk ass out of here at the end of the night."

Kurt scowls. "I'm on vacation, I think I'm allowed to get drunk."

Blaine chuckles lightly, and presses a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "No drunk sex," he says with finality and Kurt turns to give him a pleading pout.

"No, don't do the puppy dog face, I'm not going to fall for it."

"You suck," Kurt groans, poking Blaine on the side and taking a long drink of his beverage. "Oh fuck, that burns so good."

Blaine laughs loudly, sipping at his own drink. Beside them Mercedes and Brad are talking to each other, their faces in close proximity even though the music isn't that loud yet. Kurt feels himself swaying along, one hand holding tightly onto his drink and the other holding onto Blaine's.

"I can see you want to dance," Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear.

"I do, but I want to wait until Chloe and her boyfriend get here."

"Why?"

"Because I want to meet her boyfriend," Kurt explains, bobbing his head along to the beat of the music.

Blaine rolls his eyes and goes back to drinking the beverage in his hand. The sudden buzz of his phone in his pocket rouses him. He curiously takes the device out and immediately frowns when he sees the name on the screen.

"Your dad again?" Kurt guesses. He knows the frown on Blaine's face is associated with his father in some way.

"Yeah. God, why can't he just let me be for a while?" Blaine whines, hitting the ignore button and stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

"I'm sorry, baby," Kurt says, rubbing Blaine's shoulder soothingly.

"I just want him to understand the fact that I'm here and I'm with you. Nothing he can say will make me break up with you," Blaine says with conviction. Kurt smiles at him, leaning in to kiss the corner of his mouth softly.

"I can understand why he feels the way he feels. I mean we've been going out for two months," Kurt says, and Blaine turns to look at him incredulously. Kurt just smiles a little and continues in a calm voice. "I'm not saying that we should break up, I'm just saying that it's all too much for him right now. We may be comfortable with how things are going, but that doesn't mean that everybody is as well."

"Your dad is comfortable with it," Blaine states, ducking his head. Kurt places his hand on Blaine's chin and tilts his head up, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"My dad accepts it, but that doesn't mean he's comfortable with you and me practically living together. Not that I told him that yet."

Blaine tries to look away, but Kurt has his face in a tight grip. Well, as tight as possible without hurting Blaine. "Blaine, hey, it's okay. I'm sorry. We shouldn't talk about this here."

"I'm sorry," Blaine says, his voice shaking slightly.

"It's okay. Just…we'll talk about it later if you want, okay? Let's just have fun right now."

Blaine smiles and nods. "Okay, god, when did I become the emotional one in the relationship?" he teases, and Kurt giggles, pushing him lightly.

"Shut up," he says.

Mercedes and Brad choose this moment to turn their attention away from each other and onto Kurt and Blaine. Mercedes looking very punch-drunk, and glancing at Brad with heart eyes. Kurt throws her a smirk, and her lovey dovey expression shifts in an instant.

"No sign of Chloe yet?" She asks, shoving Kurt playfully.

"Not that we've seen. I wish she would hurry up, I want to dance," Kurt replies irritatingly, jumping lightly.

"Oh, there she is I think I see her," Mercedes exclaims, and sure enough there's Chloe coming through the doorway, dragging her boyfriend along. She spots them and immediately rushes to them, grinning widely.

"Hey you guys," she greets, and everybody waves back at her. Her boyfriend stands next to her awkwardly, clearly waiting for Chloe to introduce him. He clears his throat and Chloe whips her head around. "Oh, right, sorry, guys this is Michael, my lovely boyfriend. Mike this is, my roommate, Mercedes," Mercedes waves. "Her best friend, Kurt," Kurt smiles and waves as well. "his boyfriend, Blaine," Blaine mirrors both Mercedes and Kurt's gestures. "And I'm sorry, I don't know who you are," Chloe finishes, looking at Brad.

"Oh, crap, I forgot you don't know Brad. Chloe, this is Brad…my friend," Mercedes finishes awkwardly and Kurt notices that Brad's face twists in confusion a little bit. He clearly looks like he wants to be more than friends with Mercedes.

"Nice to meet you Brad," Chloe greets. "Alright, Mike do you want a drink? I really want a fucking drink. Kurt, Blaine? How about you?"

"Sorry, Chloe, but Blaine asked me to dance and I really want to dance," Kurt says, placing his half finished drink on the bar. He grabs Blaine's hand and Blaine barely has time to place his own drink down before Kurt is dragging him out onto the dance floor. The music has increased in volume since Chloe's arrival and people are finally starting to come out onto the dance floor to dance around the thundering beat.

They dance together for a couple of songs, until the DJ decides to slow it down a bit and starts playing something with a lot less speed and a lot more bass.

Kurt wraps his hands around Blaine's neck and starts to move his hips, going along to the beat of the music, which was a slow, but still very upbeat. Blaine stares at Kurt's hips sway along to the music. He's almost mesmerized by them, the way the move, the way they grind up against Blaine every other minute. It all just remind him of when they're having sex. Just how sinuously Kurt can move his hips, and how freaking good he is at it. It's enough to get Blaine hard.

Kurt sees what he's doing and after throwing Blaine a quick smirk, turns around, reaching back to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck again and beginning the tortuous roll of his hips again. Blaine releases a broken moan into Kurt's ear, his hands snapping to Kurt's hips, helping him move along, if not grinding him further back into his crotch, and it's just so damn erotic. Blaine can practically feel the sexual tension radiating off of Kurt's body and, fuck, if they weren't in a packed club, Kurt would already be laying face down on a bed, his ass raised high up into the air, and Blaine would be behind him, pounding into him so hard that Kurt would have a tough time staying balanced on his hands.

Blaine grinds up into him harshly, mirroring what he's imagining and Kurt releases a loud gasp/whimper, his hands curling into Blaine's hair and pulling. Blaine growls and bucks up into Kurt once more.

"Mmm, feel that?" Blaine whispers into Kurt's ear, nibbling at the lobe until it's nice and red. "That's what your sinful little hips do to me, Kurt."

Kurt closes his eyes and tilts his head back, letting it fall against Blaine's shoulder. Just feeling Blaine grind up against him. Letting himself be drawn up into the sheer erotic nature of it.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpers and just like that Blaine's lips are off of him, and he's turning Kurt back around, officially ending their sinful dance.

"What? Blaine?" Kurt asks, looking over at his boyfriend.

"Sorry, I just…we were getting carried away and I know we said no bathroom sex," Blaine murmurs into Kurt's ear, and Kurt silently nods. Right. They do have to start breaking the sex in public bathrooms habit they've generated.

"Don you want another drink?" Kurt asks, and Blaine nods rapidly, grabbing Kurt's hand to lead him back to the bar, where the whole group was staring at them pointedly, Mercedes and Chloe grinning at them.

"What?" Kurt asks when they get to them.

"You guys know what you did," Chloe says accusingly, and Kurt and Blaine exchange confused looks.

"No we don't."

"Oh come on. You guys were practically having sex out there on that dance floor. It was hot, by the way, but why did you stop?" Chloe yells loud enough for the entire damn club to hear.

"We…what?

"You were dry humping each other out on the dance floor," Mercedes clarifies, throwing Blaine and Kurt her own knowing smirk.

"We were not…I…I need another drink," Kurt mutters, pushing past the group and flagging down the waiter. He and Blaine did get pretty handsy. God, how could he be so stupid and do it right in front of the girls? He should have just pushed Blaine to the back of the club and danced sexily over there.

"Hey you," Blaine whispers into his ear, in the same sultry tone he spoke in out on the dance floor. And no, he's not allowed to talk like that when they're not in the bedroom. "Get me a scotch, okay?"

Kurt nods, trying not to focus on Blaine's voice, which is dripping sex right now. Kurt doesn't know whether it's because of the alcohol, or because he likes to embarrass Kurt in front of a group of people, but there's a small part of him that really doesn't care, and just wants him to keep on talking to him in that voice, but then there's a even bigger part of him that cannot stand the humiliation that Mercedes and Chloe are sure to cause if they catch Blaine speaking to Kurt like this.

Kurt turns back to the bar and finds the bartender has disappeared over to the other side of the bar, and that's just fucking perfect. Kurt turns to Blaine, but finds he's also disappeared and is currently chatting to the group, and he looks like he's getting along with each and every one of them, and that's all Kurt's ever wanted so he doesn't bother calling him over. Instead he tries to flag the bartender down, but given the amount of people that have suddenly populated the bar for a drink, it's proving to be really hard.

"Uhm, excuse me!" Kurt calls out, waving his arm. "Can I get some help over here?"

The bartender doesn't even turn around, and Kurt is getting downright angry at this point. What the hell does he have to do to get some damn attention over here?

"Need some help?" Comes a voice next to him, and Kurt turns around to come face to face with a boy. A very cute boy. Who looked around the same age as Kurt. He has dark red hair, clear blue eyes, and looked very much like a male model.

"Uhm…" Kurt gapes, but the mysterious boy just laughs and waves for the bartender, who apparently can see his flaming red hair, and comes over.

"What can I get you?" he asks, and cute redhead looks over at Kurt.

"Uhm, a scotch on the rocks," Kurt says, blinking rapidly.

"Wow, would have never pegged you as a scotch guy," Redhead says.

"What? Oh, it's not for me it's for my…boyfriend," Kurt says, unsure of whether this guy was a homophobe or not.

"Boyfriend eh? Well where is he?" Redhead asks, looking around wildly, making Kurt giggle.

"He's over there. I'm here with some friends." Kurt points at the group he came with and Redhead smiles softly.

"Are you a Boston native?"

"Oh no, I'm came to visit my best friend over the holiday. But I love the city so far," Kurt smiles.

"Ah. So am I, but I'm visiting family."

"Oh, where are you from originally then?"

"New York."

Kurt's eyes widen marginally. How small could the world get?

"I'm guessing by your expression that you're from New York as well," Redhead chuckles to which Kurt nods vehemently.

"Hmm, small world, eh?"

"Very small world. I'm sorry, it's really hard to have a serious conversation with you when I don't even know your name," Kurt chuckles, nodding in thanks as the bartender places Blaine's drink in front of him.

"Oh I'm sorry, the name's Oliver," the boy says, reaching out to shake Kurt's hand.

"Kurt," Kurt introduces himself, shaking Oliver's hand. "It's nice to meet you and thank you for flagging down the waiter. I should get this drink to my boyfriend."

"Well, you can give it to him now, seeing as he's right here," Comes Blaine's voice, and Kurt feels a pair of arms encircle his waist. He also notices how those arms tighten around him protectively.

"Blaine, hey, I was just going over there. Oliver this is my boyfriend, Blaine," Kurt presents.

Oliver holds his hand out to Blaine, giving him a friendly smile. "Hi there, Oliver Harrison."

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine says, shaking Oliver's hand.

"Yes. The boyfriend," Oliver tries to tease, but his smile fades when he notices Blaine's frown. "Don't worry, I don't want to hit on Kurt. I know that's what you're thinking. I actually have a boyfriend of my own."

Kurt snaps his head up, looking at Oliver like he has found out something amazing.

"You're gay?" He blurts out, then claps a hand to his mouth. "Sorry."

Oliver laughs, shrugging lightly. "Yeah, I'm gay. Have been for a while. And am very much in love with my boyfriend, so don't even worry about it, Blaine."

"Well, I turn around and see you talking to my boyfriend, so I'm sorry, I had to be suspicious," Blaine says, sipping at his drink.

"And you should be. God knows I'm the same way with Alex. If I saw him talking to some strange guy then I'd be suspicious as well," Oliver says, his friendly grin having become a permanent fixture on his face.

"So, how did you meet my lovely boyfriend?" Blaine asks.

"Apparently the bartender was busy on the other side, and Kurt isn't very good at flagging people down, so I helped him out," Oliver says, leaning against the bar.

Blaine still doesn't look very convinced that Oliver is harmless, and Kurt wants to hit him and tell him that Oliver is gay, yes, but he also has a boyfriend, who he loves apparently. Blaine should stop being so damn protective.

"And I thank you for that," Kurt smiles, squeezing Blaine's arm in a way that tells him to back off slightly. "If it wasn't for you I would still be there flapping my arms."

Oliver chuckles, and glances at Blaine's stony expression. Sighing slightly, he reaches out and gently touches Blaine's hand.

"Look, Blaine, I'm really not going to hit on Kurt. I know you must be a protective boyfriend, but I'm in a loving, committed relationship. Sure, Kurt is cute, but I would never jeopardize my relationship with my boyfriend over a one night stand," Oliver says honestly, hoping that Blaine wouldn't react oppositely and punch him.

After a long moment of Blaine glaring at the redheaded boy suspiciously, he relaxes his tense position, offering Oliver an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," he mumbles, and Oliver waves his hand.

"No need to apologize. Now, how about I buy you a drink for giving you the wrong idea."

"You're on," Blaine says excitedly, and Oliver flags down the bartender again, ordering another round of drinks.

The trio chat amicably while Mercedes, Brad, Chloe and Mike dance erratically on the dance floor. Blaine seems to have softened quite a lot and is actually getting along phenomenally with Oliver. Kurt's found out that he actually has a lot in common with the redheaded boy. He and Blaine actually. Oliver's family is wealthy, he's gay and in a stable relationship. He attends Columbia, is a pre-med student, has an obsession with Broadway musicals, and the list goes on. It's almost as if he was Kurt and Blaine morphed into one.

Kurt is surprised just how much he ends up liking Oliver's company. And not in a sexual way. Not in a oh-my-god-he's-so-cute-I-wonder-how-his-lips-must-feel-like kind of way, but in a friendly way. He loves being around Blaine, don't get him wrong, and he loves hanging out with Jon and Ellie, but sometimes Kurt just longs for a friend who's gay. Who's in a committed relationship just like he is. And Blaine is great, but he's also Kurt's boyfriend. It would just be nice to have a friend, who's gay, and who isn't his boyfriend.

"Oh my, we've been talking for half an hour. I kind of feel like an asshole because I'm keeping you from your friends," Oliver says, gesturing over to the dance floor.

"Oh it's fine, they're having fun out there," Kurt states, downing his third drink.

"No, but I'm ignoring my own brother. I was moping about being apart from my boyfriend, so he dragged me out tonight," Oliver sighs, and Kurt places a hand over his heart. He can't imagine being apart from Blaine even for a weekend, so he can't imagine how it must be for Oliver.

"Aww, well you shouldn't be hanging around with a couple of lovebirds like us. It'll only make your moping worse," Blaine says, smiling sadly.

"Nonsense. I like hanging out with you guys. But I should get going. My brother is probably wondering where I am. Either that or he's making out with a random blond," Oliver sighs, rolling his eyes irritatingly. "Well anyways, when are you guys going back to New York, maybe we can all hang out."

Kurt perks up, smiling widely and nodding fervently. "We go back the day after tomorrow."

"I leave on Monday, so I'll look you up?"

"Or you can give us your phone number. That seems a lot easier than looking in the yellow pages," Kurt wittily says, making Blaine and Oliver laugh.

"I like the phone number idea, too," Blaine comments, pulling out his Blackberry.

"Getting the Blackberry ready?" Oliver teases, and looks over to see Kurt pull his own phone out.

They exchange phone numbers and say their goodbyes, before Oliver walks away and Chloe makes her way to the bar, leading a danced out Mike behind her, the both of them slightly sweaty.

"Hey, who was the cute redhead?" she asks, as Mike signals to the bartender and orders drinks.

"Just some boy," Kurt says nonchalantly, and Chloe smirks at him.

"Did Blaine have to kick some ass?"

"No, no, I was having trouble flagging the bartender down and Oliver got him for me. We were talking and he's a nice guy."

"Oh, Oliver eh? Should I help Blaine get the mob ready?" Chloe says, turning to Blaine, who shakes his head, chuckling lightly.

"No, Oliver's a nice guy," he says, and Kurt smiles, glad that Blaine isn't focusing on the fact that Oliver's a very attractive boy, who's cute and who is nice to Kurt.

"So, tired?" Kurt asks, leaning against the bar.

"Yeah, it's really crowded out there. And Mercedes is getting busy."

"Really?"

"You can see for yourself," she says, throwing her head back and Kurt follows it, his eyes landing on Mercedes making out with a very enthusiastic Brad. Both of them having stopped in the middle of the dance floor to suck each others faces.

"Oh my god, go get it girl," Blaine exclaims, mirroring Kurt's shocked yet excited expression.

"Looks like someone isn't going to her apartment tonight," Kurt puts in, and Blaine nods.

"That'll be two of us," Chloe says, plucking the olive out of her martini glass. "Here." She reaches into her purse and pulls out her keys, handing them over to Kurt and Blaine. "You guys can have the place to yourselves tonight. Feel free to have all the loud sex you want, but please disinfect if you decide to have sex on the countertops."

Kurt gives Chloe an awestruck look, and she just nods, a slight smirk forming at the corner of her lips.

Kurt was actually not planning on having sex tonight at all, because he didn't want Chloe or Mercedes to start talking. But he and Blaine are being offered an empty apartment for the night. And fuck, Kurt just has to throw out his silly no sex tonight plan because this opportunity is almost too good to pass up.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks, staring at Chloe with the same stunned expression as Kurt is.

"Yeah, I'm spending the night at Mike's and Mercedes is probably going to go home with Bradley over there, so why not? Just remember, disinfect."

"Wow," Kurt gasps

"Yeah. Wow," Blaine repeats.

Mercedes comes up to the bar with Brad, their hands entwined and both wearing a self satisfied smirk.

"So, uhm, I'm going home with Brad tonight. Kurt, Blaine you guys can stay over at my place."

"Don't worry, Mercedes, I already covered it," Chloe assures.

"Well then. I want to dance again. Brad?"

Brad nods fervently and grabs Mercedes' hand, leading her to the dance floor again.

"Mike, let's go dance," Chloe says, placing her empty glass on the bar and walking out onto the dance floor, leaving Kurt and Blaine at the bar.

"So…we get the apartment to ourselves tonight," Kurt says to start a conversation.

"Yeah, are we going to…you know?"

"Oh yeah," Kurt affirms, putting his best seductive voice on. "I plan on letting you fuck me loudly tonight. I want you to make me scream. I want the headboard to bang against the wall because you're fucking me so roughly."

"Kurt," Blaine warns, his fingers inching their way up Kurt's arm.

"Do you like the sound of that?" Kurt murmurs into Blaine's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and biting down lightly. Blaine releases a low grunt, and his hips give a noncommittal thrust.

"Do you?"

"Fuck yes," Blaine groans, his hands latching onto Kurt's waist, pulling him closer.

"Mmm, wanna dance?" Kurt asks, licking at the shell of his boyfriends ear.

"Oh you have no idea how badly I want to do that," Blaine growls and pulls Kurt out onto the dance floor.

Oh yes, Kurt thinks, as Blaine presses himself behind Kurt and starts grinding against him. Tonight's going to be a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know that this chapter was kind of all over the place, and I have no idea how I managed to write over 5,000 words of randomness.

As for Oliver, I know you guys are going to start asking, but I promise that he's not going to come between Klaine. I just wanted to give Kurt a friend, who was gay, but who wasn't Blaine. I mean I love writing Ellie and Jon, but I wanted someone that Kurt can relate too that wasn't Blaine. I still don't know if I'm going to have Oliver be a big part of the story, but I like him so far.

Also I got some people asking me why Klaine are very lovey and rarely fight. The reason why I do that is because I hate to have them fighting. I really don't like angst unless it's Blaine's daddy drama and such, you know? So I like to have them happy. Don't worry, they're going to have problems soon, but for right now, let's keep them happy.

And I have managed to ramble yet again. Okay, thank you all so much for the reviews and keep them coming.

Until the next one lovelies.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. I know that you all are probably wondering why I stopped updating. The thing is that my AC adapter completely went to shit and that means that my computer is basically powerless and the only way I can write is by using my friends computer and even then I can't finish writing chapters quick enough. **

**I really hate not being able to write and am working hard to get a new charger so that I can get right back on schedule. **

**So please get off my back and just be patient. I really like that you all are eager for an update, but it's really starting to get annoying when all I get is update now, etc. **

**So please be patient and hopefully I can get a new adapter soon. **

**-Jo.**

**PS. I am really sorry that this isn't a new chapter like you all were expecting.**


	20. really apologetic authors note

Hey guys I am so freaking sorry I haven't updated anything in a long while, but my computer finally died on me and I have no internet at home, and the only way I can write is longhand.

I am so sorry. I don't want any of you all to think that I've abandoned these fics, cause I would never do that. I have a lot of Bloom done and a good part of Little Secrets done, but it'll probably be a while before I can post a new chapter for either of them.

I'm sorry please don't give up hope on my stories I swear I haven't forgotten about them.


End file.
